Emperor of The Ruin
by AceDarknix74
Summary: Death... Despair... Corruption. These are only some of the beliefs of Kazuki Mizaki, a young man who hates Mages and Wizard guilds alike. Sadly for his sake he recently moved to Magnolia to give his sister a better life. But the city is filled with Wizards. It's only a matter of time until they collide at sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd Like to welcome everybody to my new story. I can't tell you how good it feels to have something new. Yeah but this story will be little to if not any lemons at all.**

 **Don't have anything else to really say except I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: Burning Hope**

(" " is regular talking)

(' ' is regular thinking)

-Unknown location-

Death... Despair... And Corruption. These are all words I would use to describe the world I live in. A world that is said to be at its best state of peace in a long time.

A world that the light tries to overshadow the true darkness throughout the world. "Kazuki wake your sorry ass up!" A voice that I recognize says. I lowly growl in annoyance in bed.

"For what?!" I yell out. In response I get a banging on the door and the voice only yelling louder. "I will break down this door if you don't get your ass up!" The voice yells louder.

"UGH!" I shout out before siting up before walking to the door opening the door revealing a little girl with Long Black hair and purple eyes. "Good morning Kazuki."

I sigh,"Morning... Irina" I say with a hint of venom in my voice towards her name. "Can you hurry up and get ready!" Irina pratically orders me.

I glare at her with my purple eyes,"Get ready for what?!" She looks at me and does this high pitch scream girls do when either embarressed or annoyed, in this case it's annoyance.

"Don't you remember saying you would take me to Fairytail today!" She says excitedly. I glare at her at the sound of a Wizard Guild.

I hate Wizard Guilds... No I hate Wizards in general especially the ones known as Dark Guilds and Dark Wizards. "And why would I ever agree to seeing a bunch of Wizards" I say coldly.

I sigh remembering why I said what I said yesterday,"Wait nevermind my memory is coming back... It's your birthday." She instantly starts smiling,"Yep! And you promised we go visit them."

"...Whatever guess it won't take all that long." I say trying to not make her upset on her birthday. She does the high pitch scream but this time in a much higher pitch and with her waving her arms around.

I can only assume this time it's out of excitement. I look at her strangely before sighing and walking towards the bathroom. I stop infront of the mirror to look at myself.

'I really think I need to Cut my hair soon. My hair is becoming to shaggy... Screw it' I think before pulling out a pair of Scissors from the drawer. 'Lets see how bad I mess this up...'

I start cutting my hair a bit and I notice how long my hair truly is. But in the end I end up going for a black spiky hair do. 'Well atleast this time it went better than the last. To think I had a scar on my forehead for almost 4 months...'

I pick up my tooth brush and put toothpaste on it before I start brushing my teeth. Once I'm done I turn on the shower before stepping in. 'Why am I doing this. To be around a bunch if wizards.'

I pick up the soap and start to rub it against my skin while the water runs over me,'Granted moving to Magnolia maybe isn't the best idea ever but it's better than living in a small village in the middle of Nowhere'

After about 10 minutes I turn off the shower before putting on my robe and opening the door to see Irina in the living room watching T.V. about Wizards.

I walk into my room and get dressed and put on White pants with a Black chain connected to its waist. Next I out on my Black T-Shirt and finish by adding a White headband which goes under my hair.

I sigh as I walk towards Irina,"Come on.." I say ready as she looks at me happily. As we're leaving I pick up the keys and walk out our house. Its very that our aunt agreed to help us live out here in Magnolia buy paying for the houses rent.

All we have to worry is food and clothes basically, maybe it is useful being related to famous people in this world. Granted our aunt is only a model for those stupid maginize's I hate.

"Im going to Fairytail, Im going to Fairytail!" Irina chants excitedly walking down the street infront of me abit. 'It amazes me how much one person could love one thing so deeply. Espically coming from a little girl like herself'

Irina is only 14 but loves the idea of Magic and Guilds at stuff. Meanwhile I'm 18 and hate Wizards and the Idea of magic which is pretty ironic seeing as I know live in one of these towns full of them.

"Dont get to exited, they might not even allow visitors." She stops walking at looks at me,"Dont say that, at the very least atleast have hope that I can meet them" she replies back.

Hope... A thing that I sadly lost a time ago to our parents death. "...Yeah..." I say to her as she continues walking repeating her chant.

I guess this wont be the worst thing I've done in my life, all I have to do is stand away from them while Irina enjoys herself.

"Kazuki look!" She says stopping pointing to something. I look to where she's pointing and I finally see it, the guild hall of Fairytail. I sigh,"Well you wanted this so badly right so come on" I say walking up the stairs.

As we're walking inside I hear people celebrating,'Is there some kind of party going on in here.' As I open the door I notice everyone is having a celebration and some blonde girl is in the middle of it.

Once the people notice out pressence they stare at us,"Hello!" Irina says bowing. "My name is Irina and this is Kazuki my big brother and we're here to see the guild" Irina says elbowing me as I bow slowly.

"She... Is... ADORABLE!" The girls all say as they rushing towards Irina and dragging her to Kami knows where. 'Well then..'

Trying to avoid everyone I go over to what I assume to the bar area and see a girl behind the counter. I take a deep breath,"Ya have any Sake?" I ask her.

"Sake?! That's extremely heavy liquor. But yes we do have some here" The girl responds. "Good cause I can really need some about now" I say.

She nods obviously want trying to ask questions,"Here ya go." She says before placing a glass full of sake at me. I pick up the glass and start chugging down the glass. Once done I put the glass infront of her.

"Ya got more?" I say as she refilled the glass as the process repeats about 10 times. "Wow, this guy might be better than Cana?" Someone says as I look up and behind me and notice a crowd behind me in shock,'Fuck me'

"Hey you... Kazuki right?" A boy with Pink hair ask me. "Depends... Whose asking" I say glaring at him. "Names Natsu Dragneel or Salamander."

"Ya know what I don't think your worth my time in the first place. I'm just going to bypass time so my sister can enjoy herself on her birthday." I say drinking more sake ignoring pinky.

"An attudite... Fight me!" He says grinning but in a happy way. His fist instantly turn into flames as I stare at his magic before I start breathing heavily and my vision gets hazy. "Get away from me!" I yell placing my hands out infront of me yelling in distress.

His hands go back to normal before he sticks his hands out towards me concerningly while looking at me strangely,"Hey are you ok?" He ask me.

"Kazuki wait don't do it!" I hear Irina yells out to me running towards me from the other side of the room. "I said get... AWAY FROM ME!" I shout as my eyes turn red and purple/black aura appears around me.

"Magic!" Natsu says jumping back. Suddenly Irina jumps in my arms hugging me tightly,"Kazuki this isn't you calm down!"

I pick her up and push her off me roughly,"Get off me mortal your brother is currently asleep." Natsu's hands ignite again and charge towards Kazuki.

Kazuki jumps back and dodges Natsu's attack. "Die pathetic mortal!" Kazuki says as his hands envelope in a Black and Purple aura as he moves extremely quick before punching Natsu straight in the face.

Natsu falls back knocked out, Kazuki lets out a demonic scream like he just killed Natsu. Sadly the last thing he remembers before falling asleep is someone says two words,"Fairy Law."

-10 Minutes later-

I scratch my head slowly opening my eyes. Once they're open I notice a bunch of people around me which freaks me out making me jump up in suprise.

"It's ok you can relax I only wish to speak to you" A old short man with grey white hair with a mustache says to me. "Can someone explain to me what happened?! All I Remember is some Pink hair guy using magic... The rest is a blank."

"It happened... And it's all my fault if I never forced you to come here none of this would ever happen" Irina says as tears start to form as I start to understand what truly happened.

"It's fine, on the bright side of things you meet some Wizards right" I say trying to cheer her up. "So young man" the old guy says.

"I would like to know what that magic you used back there. It is extremely powerful and dark and I would like to know what would happen." I'm about to ignore him and just simply leave but then I realize they have 2 males the Pink hair one and someone with Black hair.

"Fine... My name is Kazuki Mizaki and I hate Wizards good or evil alike" I say coldly looking down. "You hate Wizards but you came to a Wizard guild and know how to use magic? A bit strange if I do say so myself?"

I sigh realizing I'll have to explain,"It's a long story... One I don't like so say so I'm only going to say this once."

(Flashback, X774)

"Morning Kazuki" Two people say waking me up. "Mom... Dad...?" I say outloud rubbing my eyes getting out of bed. "What's going on?" I say looking at them both.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They both say together excitedly. How could I forget my own birthday. "To thinks its been 8 years since you've been walking this Earth. To think my little boy is growing up."

"Cynthia relax no need getting all worked up here." She nods before giving me a happy birthday cake slice,"Normally I would say no sweats for breakfast but I guess today it's fine."

"Thank you!" I say happily. Mom smiles before Dad lightly elbows her,"Ok so Kazuki as much as we would like to stay here with you the whole day. The guild needs us to subdue some creature around the village."

"What about Irina?" I ask them. "She's with her friends outside, it's 10:00 Kazuki. Anyway have fun" Dad says in a rushing mood.

"Wait!" I say to him making him sigh and turn back to me,"Didn't you promise on my birthday you'll start teaching me magic?" I say excitedly at the thought of using magic like mom and dad.

"...Tell ya what, when I back home I'll teach you all the magic you want." I nod in agreement.

"Ok see ya dad!" I say to him. He smiles nodding before rushing out the house as I get out and start eating my cake.

(Present)

"So it's your birthday and your parents are out on a job. What does that have to do with that magic of yours?" The blonde says interrupting me.

"Well I guess I can just skip to the more important of this story. It was late at night and lets just say if wasn't the best day of my life."

(Flashback X774 - Nightime)

The village is in on Fire and everyone is going through mass panic. "Irina!" I yell out trying to find my baby sister.

"Kazuki where are you going?" A old man says. "Elder... I'm trying to find Irina I can't find her anywhere." He looks at me then around.

"Go quickly, find her, and come back. I don't know what would happen if your parents found out I let you go out by yourself?" Elder says. I nod and rush out into the forest.

"Irina! Irina!" I yell out to her. As I'm yelling running around the forest I notice flashes of Purple and White. Purple and White those are Mom and Dads magic colors.

I rush in that direction. "Irina!" I yell out trying to find her. I hear crying and I see Irina crying ontop of someone laying on the ground. Once I take a closer look its dad on the floor.

"Daddy!" Irina yells out noticing me running into my arms as I look at dad and see him bleeding out. "Well if it isn't the Child of this old man." A voice says.

I look up on a tree and see a man standing there,"Who are you and what have you done with my mom and dad?" I ask him glaring into his eyes.

He laughs outloud,"Like father like son... He gave me that look before he died. But to answer your question your mother is fighting our weapon." He says laughing evilly.

"If you want to find her she's up there." He says pointing to the North,"Seeing as your gonna die soon remember this Guild Grimorie Heart." The man says before disappearing.

I sigh before looking at my dads body then at Irina before making the best decision in this situation, I pick up Irina before rushing back to the village. "Stay here go to the elders ok?" I tell her.

She nods as I run in the direction the guy told me that mom was in. Once I see mom fighting against some creature,"Give up lady! I am the Devil of Ruin you have no chance of winning!"

"MOM!" I yell shouting to her, she turns around and looks at me. "Kazuki! What are you doing here?!" She says before getting knocked back by the devil.

"Mom!" I yell running towards her. "Kids... Always wanting to me heroes!" The Devil says running towards me. "Don't you dare touch him!" Cynthia yells attack the Devil.

The devil attacks again as Cynthia dodges it,"I have no choice..." She says as a multiple White Kanji appear underneath the Demon and me.

"Ughhh... Mom what's going on here?!" I yell out in suprise. "Kazuki I'm so sorry but this Devil is to powerful for anybody to defeat. I don't even know where he came from or why but I need to get rid of him."

"Sadly I'm assuming your father is dead cause his magic force died minutes ago. But I have to seal this Devil into you to protect you and Irina and the village. I'm so sorry this is the only way."

Suddenly the bright light consumes us both as I feel troubling pain inside my stomach,"NOOOO! I am the Devil King of Ruin I cannot be beaten by someone like you!"

(Present)

"So whatever to your mother?" The old man says. "Well... She died by using the spell to seal the Devil whose name is Xenovik." I say to him coldly.

"Well to me it sound as if you weren't in control were you?" The old man ask as I shake my head. "He only can manipulate my body if I can't keep my Emotions under control... And wizards aren't exactly my mental paradise."

The old man nods,"But quick question... Irina would you like revealing your secret to your brother. I'm a guild master and I can see that whoever managed this must have had insane magic power."

I look at them both confusedly,"Irina what are they..." I hear her sigh as her body starts to fade away,"Im... An illusion that the elders made of me. I died that same faithful night. But the elders knew that if you lost everyone in one day you would be mentally unstable."

"So they made a solid illusion of me. Even though I am an illusion your sisters dreams still lived on in me. And I know she would still love to follow her mothers and fathers footsteps. So become a wizard and carry out our dream." She finishes before disappearing into thin air.

Kazuki looks at the magic particles of his sister flying up in the air. "...I promise that I'll be the best wizard in the world... On my mothers grave I promise" I say with tears forming in my eyes.

"I know you said you don't like Wizards and Guild and basically anything relating to magic. But if you really do want to follow your sisters legacy, then I would suggest you joining our guild."

I look at the old man,'...I still hate Wizards and Magic and Guilds. But, I can't be selfish anymore this isn't about me it's for her.'

"...Where do I join?!" I say determinedly.

A/N: OK! I had alot of fun writing this story/chapter. I can't wait till I elaborate on Kazuki's skills and abilities and R.I.P Irina.

She only died for plot advancements, if she didn't die she would have been such a fun character but Kazuki would hate Mages and Guilds forever. But yeah I hope you all will enjoy the next few chapters coming up.

But until next time please leave a Review Guest or not. Reviews for Chapter 1 is the most important in my opinion.

Till next time. See Ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm back again with another chapter of this story. I'm not gonna lie there is really no update schedule currently, it's just post whenever I have time.**

 **But yeah I hope you all enjoy the Story so far cause I'm not the best at story telling but I can try. Anyway hope you all enjoy the this Chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: I hate saying these so let me say this once and for all, the site is called meaning if I was the author of Fairytail why would I be here. I'm a fan and own nothing related to the Manga or Anime.**

 **Now on to business,**

 **Chapter 2: New Experience**

(" " is Regular talking)

(' ' is regular thinking)

(" " Is Xenovik talking)

-Magnolia-

I wake up to the sound of an alarm going off. I growl in annoyance and raise my hand on the alarm turning it off. "5 more minutes..." I say to myself still dreaming. I turn my head to the time and see its 9:00 am.

I quickly get rid of any trace of sleep I have left as I sit up and pick up the alarm staring at the time. "What the fuck?! I thought I set this thing for 8 not 9!" I say tossing the Alarm on the ground.

I quickly stand up before making a mad dash to the door and run towards the bathroom. I pick up my toothbrush, apply the toothpaste and start brushing my teeth.

'I can't believe in going to be late on my first day to the Guild.' I stop thinking dead in my tracks as I stare at my reflection in the mirror. 'Why the fuck am I joining a Guild full of Wizards alike'

I spit the toothpaste out my mouth and gargle water in my mouth for a bit before spitting that out before stepping into the shower. 'I'm slowly going insane aren't I, I swore on my parents death that I would never become a Wizard so I would never end up like them.'

"Sound like your just scared of being a weakling like them right?!" A voice I don't recognize says. "Huh?! Whose there!" I shout out from the shower.

"Dumbass you can't remember the sound of my voice from all these years" The voice says as I am image of the Demon 8 years ago pops in my head.

'What the fuck do you want, have you finally gotten bored trapped in me all alone?" I say coldly to him. "Actually yes your pretty damn boring, but I've heard you've decided to join a Wizard guild" He says snickering.

'Yeah and so what, that has nothing to do with you' I say back to him. "Well who said that you could use my magic in the first place, not your stupid mother. Besides to you honestly think they're doing this out of their free will?"

'... Maybe I don't know and I don't care' I say turning off the shower and putting on my robe. "Well let me tell you something they're only doing this because they see the danger you truly are and don't want that power in the wrong hands."

"Besides you don't need them all you need us me anyway." Xenovik says almost as if shouting at him. 'Sadly it's clear to me that you only want to teach me magic just to make me the human you' I say to him walking in my room and putting on my clothes.

"Maybe so, maybe not... But what I do know in order to use my magic. You'll have to enter your darker state of mind..." Xenovik says laughing. After dealing with him I try to block him out my head as I walk towards Fairytail.

As I'm walking I'm lost in thought,'In order to use the magic, which seeing as he's a Devil King he should be stronger than any other magic they can teach me...' As I'm think I bump into someone.

Me and the person I bump into both fall back to the ground,"Damn my head..." I say rubbing my temple. "Hey watch where your... Oh it's you!" I hear... Natsu I think his name was says.

We both get up and look at each other,"So you exited about your first day!" Natsu says excitedly. I brush the dirt off my pants,"No not really or did you just forget anything related to magic isn't the best time for me."

He looks at me awkwardly before grabbing my hand and running towards the Guild hall,"Hey! What are you doing!" I yell to to him. Once we reach the guild he runs past everyone as we go to an office.

The old man looks up and sees both of us,"Natsu... Kazuki... What's the matter?" Makarov I think that's what is name is anyway ask. "Well I was wondering if you could teach him magic!"

I look at Natsu,"What?!" I say to him. "Well you seem to really dislike Mages and stuff and if Gramps teaches you to use your magic maybe you'll lighten up abit" Natsu says smiling.

I see Makarov or Gramps I guess seeing as he allows Natsu to call him that stand up and walks towards me,"Well I have to go to a meeting tomorrow... But Kazuki follow me."

He walks outside his office and out the guild as I follow him. We walks to the back of the guild hall with a bunch of grass almost like a hill shape. "Now before we start just know using magic is difficult as first but as time goes by it will become easier" Gramps says.

I nod,"Well before we start Xenovik said that in order to use magic I specifically have to go to my darker place." Gramps looks at me and sighs,"If only Mystogan was able to help" Gramps says.

"But alas he isn't, so I guess I'll have to do my best. First thing first, sit down." Gramps says as I nod and sit down as he sits next to me. "Next close your eyes and meditate."

"Meditate? What for?" I ask. "Meditating is the easiest way to absorb Ethernano in the air. Before you ask what that is, Ethernano is the center of a wizards magic power, the more magic power you have."

I nod and close my eyes try to clear my mind. "If your having trouble to clear your mind, then let your mind wander to your surroundings." I nod as I start listening to my surroundings as I hear the sounds of birds and people.

Out of nowhere an image of Xenovik from 8 years ago comes into my head. Then following right after him is the Grave of both my parents. Then finally was my sister Irina.

As she appears into my head I feel something cold around my body. "Kazuki your aura is unstable, whatever your thinking about think about the bright side to it" Gramps says.

I nod with my eyes still closed as I start to think of Irina specifically, then I imagine her giving me her bright smile as an image of Fairytail appears in my head as I see Natsu and Gramps smiling at me.

Then the sensation of a Cold feeling changes to a suprising Warm and Pleasent feeling for now. "Ok open your eyes." I open my eyes as I look at my hands and see a Purple and Black aura around me.

"Now I'm no expert on your magic, but I can atleast assume that your a Devil Slayer seeing as you literally have a demon in you. But... I can say this, whatever your Devil is saying to you. Don't believe it there is always another way."

I look at him and actually smile,"Thank you for taking the time out to help me." I can tell gramps is taken back by my words before smiling. "No problem my boy now do you mind if I ask you something?"

I shake my head,"No not really, go ahead" I say. He nods,"I would like to ask where would you like the Guild mark to be at?" He ask.

I think for a bit before deciding on the most appropriate spot. "I would like it on my chest... Or right on my heart. I want it there because being a wizard isn't my dream its Irina and I'm doing this for her."

"And seeing as the memory of my sister even though its a painful one, will always be in my heart. So putting the two together only makes sense to me." I say staring at the sky.

"... That's amazing, such a noble act" Gramps says before placing a hand on my heart as a bright yellow light appears in his hands. "There, I didn't need to ask for the color cause I have a good feeling of what would suit you."

I lift up my shirt and look at the Dark Purple guild mark on my chest. "So that's it Huh? From this day forward I'm a fairytail wizard." I say mostly to myself.

"Yep but I better get going or I'll be late. See ya when I get back, until then I recommend getting to know Natsu and Lucy" he says waving walking towards the train station.

I walk back into the guild as I sigh,'Ok Kazuki you can do this. Your a Wizard in a wizard guild, time to meet some people.' I spend the next 15 minutes getting to know everyone in the guild.

As I'm looking around for Natsu I hear Levy say that someone took a job. Mira only confirmes that by saying where there going. I instantly rush out the guild trying to find them both.

'I am not staying there while Natsu and Lucy are out on a job' I think. "Come on Lucy!" I hear Natsu say as I turn around and see them enter a carriage. I run quick before jumping inside as the door closes.

"Hey guys..." I say rubbing the back of my head. They all look at me like I'm crazy,"I would argue but simply I can't find a reason too" Lucy says. "So what ya guys up too?" I ask.

"Well were going to a city and and we are going to burn some stupid book for easy sweet cash" Happy says. "Very descriptive.." Me and Lucy say to the cat.

Lucy smirks at Natsu's condition,"Are you enjoying the carriage ride master?! Is there anything I can do for you?" Lucy says glaring at him as I look on confused.

"Well... I could really use a barf bag right now.." He says looking and sounding ill. "Hey! Aren't I suppost to be playing the part of the master so shouldn't I be giving the orders!" Happy shouts.

"Oh shut up ya cat!" Lucy says. I sigh as I close my eyes and block out there conversation as I feel the Aura come around me again. 'I wonder what would happen if I focus it at a specific spot.'

As I say it I feel the eyes of everyone on me as I open my eyes and see them all look at me. "Wow that's some cool looking magic, seem really evil if ya ask me" Happy says.

"Thats mostly cause it is... Still have no real idea of how to use it but only time will tell." I say smiling at them.

-1 hour later-

"Thats the last time I'm riding in one of those..." Natsu says walking around as if he's dead,"You say that everytime" Happy replies.

"Plus I'm starving" Me and Natsu say sighing outloud. "Wait Natsu can't you just eat your own fire" Lucy says as I look at Natsu in shock.

"Eat fire?!" Natsu looks at me,"Yeah I can eat fire, it's a benifent of being raised by a dragon." I'm about to continue asking him question now curious but stop myself.

"And no, that's like eating plue or your cow and clock thing. Seems pretty dumb right?" Lucy looks at him in shock,"So you can eat fire but just not your own... Lame."

I look around and see a restaurant nearby,"Hey you guys wanna stop to have a bite?" I ask them. Natsu and Happy look at me with stars in their eyes,"YES PLEASE!" Lucy looks at us,"No I'm good you guys go ahead."

We nod as she keeps walking to who knows where as we get a table,"Sometimes I don't get her problem..." Natsu says lowly before the food comes as we all dig in.

"That only means more for us!" Happy says. "So were you just not gonna leave me any?" Lucy says as I look up and see her in a maid outfit. "Come on do I look cute or what" She says smiling as our jaws drop.

We all huddle together,"Wait you told her to wear that?!" I say to them. "Yeah but we were only joking but I guess she took it seriously. What do we do now?" Happy says.

"Well I guess we'll just have to go along with it." Natsu says. "I can hear you two ya know!" Lucy says pissed.

A/N: I would keep going but dont want to make this chapter seemed rushed. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Until next time I'll see ya guys then. Don't forget to drop a Rate and Review see ya all next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody I'm back once again with another chapter of this weird story I had in my head. But yes I'm back with a chapter full of action and fighting.**

 **During the fights I had to think from a realistic standards for Kazuki's fighting skills which you all will see later. But yeah lets just jump straight into it.**

 **Chapter 3: Daybreak**

(" " is regular talking)

(' ' is regular talking)

-Shirotsume-

Its been about 10 minutes give or take since we all left to go our cilients house. Which is surprisingly fairly big. But I stay outside siting on the grass meditating with my aura around me.

"Why are you so focus on using magic" Xenovik says from my head. "Because I don't want to be that guy that lets everybody down." I open my eyes and remember me thinking about the carriage ride.

'Hey mind being useful and explain what would happen if I focus the magic at one spot?' I ask him. Xenovik grunts out in annoyance,"Why should I be helping you?! After all your only my jailer."

"Because I'm pretty sure that if I'm just some weak person. You'll have to watch my boring life everyday in the front row" I say. I can almost feel him shudder at the thought.

"Fine! Well for starters I guess your magic is similar to Natsu in a sense" He says. I think about Natsu's magic for a quick second,"Really? How so?"

"Natsu from what I heard your play pals talking, he is a Dragon Slayer which is the closest you'll get to Devil Slayers... Besides God Slayers themselves. But I'm getting off topic..." Xenovik says before sighing.

"Slayer type users have high magic power and alot of physical strength... Besides you seeing as you hate magic. You'll have to do alot of training and that's only to keep up to standards"

I lowly grunt,"And why is that?" Xenovik laughs,"Ok... Lets play a game of truth or false. To start I'll ask a simple question Wizards use magic true or false?" He ask.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course the do." I reply to the stupid question. "Ok then now most wizards want to get stronger and focus on their magic right?"

As I'm about to answer in clicks in my head what he's saying,"I get so because most are so appalled by magic they completely forget about their bodies and ignore physical training!" I say quickly.

Xenovik sighs, probably because it was a simple idea,"But to answer your main question, if you focus on one specific spot you'll enchance your physical power. Or do other things if you try hard enough" Xenovik says.

"Ok so how do I-" I start before seeing Natsu and Lucy rush off somewhere. "Can we continue this later?" I ask sweatdroping. I get no answer as I lowly growl before rushing after the duo.

Once I catch up to them I see Natsu and Haply hiding behind a tree as I stand next to them. "Hey what's going on?" I ask them. "Lucy is trying to be sexy!" Happy says smiling and lightly chuckling.

Suddenly the ground next to Lucy and out flying the hole is a huge... Lady if you can even call it... Her that. "Are you a maid?" The lady says with get voice booming.

Lucy nods nervously,"Yes." The maid looking at Lucy extremely closely before I notice something. The guild mark on Lucy's hand is still wide open in plain sight.

I sigh in my head,'Can't do much at this point. If only I could fight...' I think before glancing over to Natsu and Happy. "So I'm assuming your here because you saw the Ad master out in the paper."

"Did I hear someone say master!" Someone says as a man appears next to Lucy the same way that it... The woman did. I notice straight away that he's a wizard by the fact of his entrance.

"Lets see what we've got here..." The man says eyeing Lucy up and down,'The hell is wrong with this guy?!' I think. "Well I hope you like what you see" Lucy says winking and trying to show done cleavage.

His face quickly turns into one of disbelief as he looks at Lucy,"I'll pass" He says shrugging her off,"Now scram."

Lucy is taken back by his actions, The pink haired lady picks her up by the waist,"You heard what he said leave ugly."

"I'm sorry but a man of my standards can't just simply had any old anybody" He says as if on que 4 more its... Girls appear behind him. "That's why I only get the beauty of beauty."

I look over to Natsu and Happy who look like they want to throw up. And frankly I really want to after all this is over. The... Girls all start to hug the man tightly before telling Lucy off.

They all disappear the same way the came through the ground as Lucy comes walking behind us with all her pride in her sex appeal gone,"Just couldn't do it huh?" Natsu says glaring at her.

I pat his back,"Oh come on that idoit couldn't know a beauty if it slapped him. Besides Lucy tried her best the dudes a weirdo!" I say to them as Lucy looks up. "Finally someone who has my back!" Lucy says hugging me tightly and crying into my shoulder.

Natsu sighs before putting his fist together,"Ok in that case, we'll just go by plan T!" He says looking at the mansion. "Aye Sir!" Happy says in agreement. Lucy looks at them too.

"Yeah that big old jerk gonna pay!" She yells out in agreement. I sit down on the grass,"Sorry to say but that might not be the best idea ever. That guys a wizard and so are his maids. He'll most likely be expecting our arrival."

They all look at me,"And how do you know that?" Happy ask me. I look up at the clouds before closing my eyes,"For starters Lucy forgot to cover her guild mark. Two, I feel like he's watching us right now."

"But that's only a guess seeing as he lives in mansion and what mansion doesn't have any form of security." I can hear them all gasp,"Man your very observant!" Lucy says suprised.

I open my eyes,"Thank you, it's the only real thing I'm good at. I suggest we go via rooftop to get inside." I say getting up.

"Why not just to front door" Happy says,"Cause going in the rooftop in any invasion is a cliché, it would be to obvious for anyone to actually do that." I say

They all nod as we make our way to the rooftop. Lucy jumps on Natsu's back as he just simply jumps as Happy caries me. Natsu starts to melt the windows,"Ya know Kazuki, this isn't really all that exiting.."

"Trust me you'll live longer this way now come on!" I say before jumping through the hole. He land is this weird area,"Is this some kind of storage room?" Lucy ask.

As I'm about the door to the next room cautiously I hear Happy yell, I quickly turn around and see Happy has some kind of skull in his head. "Can you two not" I say.

I open the door as we start making our way through all the rooms but can't find anything like a library. "...I think we should take a hostage and force them to give us the book."

"Isn't the whole idea here is to not get caught?" Lucy says as I nod in agreement. I'm honestly starting to think me and Lucy are the only sane ones in this group. "Ya gotta be stealthy... Like a ninja"

I see Natsu's eyes light up,"Like a ninja..." He says before covering part of his face with his scarf as I really start wondering how they have lived before me and Lucy came around.

Suddenly the ground breaks infront of us,"Go get em Virgo!" The same maids from before say as the pink on is infront of them,"Got it!" Virgo says.

"And we're toasted!" Lucy says. Natsu punches them all away with one flaming fist,"NINJA POWER!" He cries out. 'So Xenovik says that anything Natsu can do I can do better...' I think looking at my fist.

"Virgo body attack!" Virgo yells as she body slams Natsu completely. Amazingly Natsu picks her up and Flames cover his leg as he kicks her away. "We must let ourselves be discovered..." He says as I sweatdrop.

We open another door to find the library,"Well atleast we found it." I say looking around. "They're lots of books here... Let start looking!" Natsu says excitedly,"Aye sir!"

It honestly amazes me how goofy those two are in such a situation. "Will you two stop messing around so we can find..." I hear Lucy says as she cuts off. "This is it... Daybreak."

"Already? Well that's anti climactic" Happy says sighing. "2 Million jewel here we come!" Lucy says. Natsu grins,"Great lets light it up!"

"Wait! I didn't know it was made by Kemu Zaelon!" Lucy says excitedly grabbing the book from Natsu. "Isn't that some famous writer or something?" I say to Lucy who nods.

Natsu and Happy look at each other,"So still burns the same!" Natsu says moving towards the book with flames in his hands and Lucy moves back.

"Come on let's just say we burned it... I won't tell" She says still moving back. I as just watch from the sidelines. "Well, well what do we have here?" A voice says.

The ground opens revealing the man,"Duke!" Happy shouts at the man. "Seems as if you thieves are here for Daybreak."

"Great you again... What is it this time?" I say to the man. He looks at me awkwardly,"Do I know you?" He says plainly.

"Your about to!" I say as I try to summon my Aura... But fails. "Huh?! Why won't it work!"

I hear him chuckle,"What an amazing site, a wizard that can't even use his own magic!" He laughs as I glare at him.

'Why... Why won't this work. I've summoned it a bunch today!' I think to myself. "But regardless, I knew all you wizards were coming around to take something from me. Never would have guessed a stupid book."

'This book must be important if the cilient wants it burned... I can't let him have it!' Lucy thinks to herself. Natsu steps forward with an annoyed face,"Will you just move so we can get this over with."

"No! You can't have it, I won't let you" Lucy says to Natsu. "Lucy! This is our job!" Natsu says.

"Fine just let me read it first!" She says kneeling as she starts to read. "Read right now!" She all yell at her. "I've had enough if you wizards! Vanish Brothers!"

'These to our fairly strong... If your having trouble controlling my magic. Then do as I say and enter your darker state of mind' Xenovik says in my head. I nod as I look at the 2 men.

One looks like a ancient Chinese monk or something with a long ass ponytail. The other looks like some low class street thug. "You called" The ponytail one says.

"Can you believe these little punks are apart of the fairytail guild... Espically the purple eyed one. Can't even use his own magic... Pathetic." I stand there with my head down.

"So ya got body gaurds huh?" Natsu says. "The southern wolves are always looking for fresh meat."

'They called me pathetic... and weak. Even though they are probably right it doesn't make it sit any better' I think to myself. "Hey hold them off ok?" Lucy says to Natsu.

"Got it!" Natsu says as Lucy runs in another room as Duke goes off following her. "Happy go with Lucy I think she'll need it!" Natsu says.

'If you need inspiration... This Guild works for Grimorie Heart' Xenovik says seriously. I open my eyes and glare at them. "Anyway lets get this over with-" The blue haired on says before stopping.

My aura comes around me,"Hey look he can use magic" He says laughing. I look up at them with intimidating eyes,"Natsu there mine!" I say.

"Such big talk for such a little shit like you. Tell ya what I'll even allow you to get one free hit" The blue hair one says patting his Cheek. I slowly walk up towards him as something takes over me.

"Hametsu Akuma: Hamā!"(Ruin Devils Hammer) I say punching him with my magic enhanced Fist. "Don't fuck with me!" I say glaring at the ponytail one whose charging right for me,"Hametsu Akuma: Suīpu!"(Ruin Devils Sweep) I say kicking him in the direction if his friend.

"Wow.." I hear Natsu say as I jump down towards them. "Hmm tougher than I thought" The blue hair one says getting up.

"Combination attack?" They both ask each other as they nod. The ponytail guy hold the frying pan to his side and the Blue haired one jumps on it,"Heaven and Earth Annihilation!"

Suddenly the Blue hair jumps high into the sky as I look up. "Look to the heaven and be striked with earth!" The ponytail one says using the pan to toss me back.

I glare at him,"Look to the Earth and be striked from the heaven!" The blue hair guy says as I look up and see his foot infront of my face as I close my eyes prepared. "Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" I hear Natsu yell as I open my eyes.

"Sorry Kazuki but I couldn't let you have all the fun!" He says grinning. I nod to him,"Wanna do our own combination?!" He says. I nod,"Let go!"

Natsu dashes infront of me running,"Fire Dragons Roar!" He shouts running at them as a beam of Fire goes at them. As the ponytail is about to use his fan to block it I rush them but not nearly as fast as Natsu, and punch his pan making it break.

"Why u little shit!" He yells trying to punch me as I barely dodge it jumping up. "Fire Dragons Talon!" He yells kicking the bottom of my shoes shooting me into the air as he spins and kicks them both against the wall.

"End it!" Natsu says. I nod,'I can do anything that Natsu does...' I think before taking a deep breath and focus my magic into my lungs,"Hametsu Akuma: Bero!"(Ruin Devils Bellow) I yell as a beam of Purple and Black actually escape my mouth to my suprise and hits them both.

"Nice one!" Natsu grins giving me a thumbs up. I land on the ground and look at the damage we caused in disbelief. "Yeah.. Yeah!" I say actually proud of myself.

The feeling of pride quickly disappears as I start breathing heavily and sweating,"Why do I feel so tired?" Natsu slaps me on the back. "For your first fight it seems as if your magic is done for now."

"But come on we gotta get to Lucy!" Natsu say as Virgo stands up. We both look at her as a magic circle appears under her,"Hey I think she's trying to escape!" I say as Natsu jumps on her grinning.

I look at him,"We'll we can't just let her escape..." I say sighing before jumping on her back too. Suddenly the magic circle transports us to this weird realm,"The hell is this..?!" I say in shock.

Just as quick as it happened the scene faded as we see Duke and Lucy is some kind if sewer. "Natsu! Kazuki! How did you two get here?!" She shouts baffled in disbelief.

Me and Natsu look at each other before shrugging,"I don't know a magic circle appeared... Natsu acting dumb and me having to follow him. And we enter some weird place and now we're here" I say plainly.

Lucy and Duke look at us with wide eyes,B-But.. That's impossible!" They both yell trying to comprehend what happened. "Enough!" Duke says,"Virgo squash them!"

Virgo shakes us both off her back,"As you wish!" Me and Natsu get to our feet as I start sweating still tired from the Vanish Brothers. "Kazuki are you ok?" Happy says looking at me.

I nod,"Yeah I'm fine!" I say as I try to push myself and run towards Virgo,"Hametsu Akuma: Hamā!" I say trying to punch her as she grabs my fist and throws be against the wall.

"AHH!" I yell in pain,"Kazuki!" Lucy and Happy yell as I glare at Virgo. 'Ok I might have similar magic to Natsu... But I'm far from being a Natsu.'

All I Remember is Natsu doing a Roar, and Xenovik deciding to speak,"Well this are starting to get interesting... All that's left is him..." After that everything is s blank as I pass out.

A/N: I really tried with Kazuki's fight scene I really did. I wanted to show of his magic strength and bringing up multiple times that his physical strength is crap.

And quick note and remember this,"I AceDarknix will never ever make Kazuki join Team Natsu or take people from other teams into his own team. Because if so his team would be Freed, Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel."

But yeah hope you guys enjoyed and Kazuki won't be in ever main Arc just so you know. Rate and Review and Peace! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I'm back with another chapter for some weird reason, mainly cause I'm bored. This chapter will mostly be focused around Kazuki's decisions following the Daybreak Arc.**

 **Warning, minor time skip from where we left off to about a day later just to give a heads up ahead of time.**

 **Now lets jump into this Chapter shall we?!**

 **Chapter 4: New Goals; New Dreams**

 **-Magnolia-**

(" " is regular talking)

(' ' is regular thinking)

(Also I'm gonna try to write from 3rd person, I never was a fan of 1st person)

Kazuki wakes up to the buzzing sound of his alarm going off. He slowly opens his eyes before glaring at his alarm and using his magic to smash the alarm into pieces.

Somehow you can still here the muffled sound of the buzzing going off. "...Even when I break it.." The Devil Slayer says annoyed. He gets up out his bed and looks out his window.

"Good suns still down" He says looking at the moon and the black night. He walks towards the bathroom and brushing his teeth,"Is there a reason your up so early?" Xenovik says tiredly.

'Yes, as of today I start my training to become a better Wizard both magic and physically!' He replies in his head. Xenovik grunts,"Could never understand human ambition..."

Kazuki ignores him before taking a quick shower and putting on some gray sweatpants and a Dark Purple Shirt. "Now all that's left is... Where to train?" He says to himself.

He shrugs and walks out his house locking the door behind him before heading towards the direction on the Guild,'To think this City is always active, at night it's so quiet for how many people love here'

Once Kazuki reaches the guild he stares at it before noticing a forest behind it. 'I guess I can go out into the forest to train' He thinks before walking into the forest.

"I should get a good distance away from the town" Kazuki says before walking even deeper into the forest. Once he gets a good distance away he sits on the grass and summons his magic.

"So I can do three things so far... Hammer, Sweep, and Bellow..." Kazuki says getting into a deep thought. 'Hey Xenovik is it possible for me to make some kind of cool explosion!' I think.

"I don't know? Mostly like though, my name is The Ruin Devil King" Xenovik says plainly. Kazuki sighs before looking at a nearby tree slump,'Magic... the ability to make your dreams come true...'

He place both my hands out infront of me as I put alot of stress and focus on pushing my magic out my hands. Instead of something like a beam of Purple and Black happening, instead a purple and black magic circle appears under the slump before exploding.

"Well then.. That works!" Kazuki says smiling. "Sadly my reserves aren't the best I'm Basically a glass canon" Kazuki says to realization of his flaws.

'But I will get stronger and that's a promise!' Kazuki thinks. He looks at the trees around him,"These will do"

He walks infront of the tree's and punches it once as hard as he can. He end up only being able to make a dent in it.

-3 hours Later-

It's now morning a certain Strauss is walking towards the Guild. While walking up the stairs sees flashes of Purple and Black. "What's going on?" Mira says confused.

She looks behind the Guild and realizes that the flashes are coming from the forest. "Guess having a look wouldn't hurt?" She says as she walks into the forest as the flashes only get bigger and bigger.

Mira stops behind a tree and looks at Kazuki,'Kazuki is the one behind this?!' She thinks in shock. Kazuki is currently seeing how big he can manafest his magic. "Hmm this should work" Kazuki says.

To Mira's suprise he jumps fairly high into the air,"Hametsu Akama: Bero(Ruin Devils: Bellow) He says before shooting a beam similar to Natsu's Roar out his mouth towards some trees.

'Amazing' Mira thinks smiling,'But how did he get so strong'. Kazuki lands on the ground effortlessly and wipes the sweat off his face. He jumps up on a thick tree before placing his foot upside down on the branch and doing Sit ups.

"100.. Curls... Come on!" He says as if he's talking to his own body. Mira looks at him shocked and confused,'He's a Madman! Who in there right mind would do 100 of anything nonstop!'

As Mira is watching she starts to notice him slow down,"...Come on body. Don't give up now!" He shouts not trying to give up. But sadly for him his will isn't enough as his legs give in and lose their balance as he falls.

"Kazuki!" Mira says rushing towards him as she tries catch him but only ends up stumbling down siting on the floor with his head in her lap. "Have you been watching me this whole time?" He says tiredly.

"Kinda only for the last 5 minutes" Mira says smiling at him. Kazuki sighs before staring at the cloud,"Great, so now you know I'm pathetic too" He says lowly.

Mira looks at him still smiling,"Are you crazy your not pathetic you've actually gotten pretty strong. I don't know how but I can see you've been out here for a long time seeing as alot if tree's are either destroyed or barely left in tact" Mira says which makes him look at her.

"Do you really mean that?" Kazuki says with his Purple eyes gazing into her soul. Mira nods,"Of course besides your strong and pretty cute. It's a good combo" She says smiling.

'Why the hell did I just say that?!' Mira thinks in her head. Kazuki nods before standing up,"I should probably go home and freshen up" He says looking at his ripped pants and ripped shirt.

Mira giggles at the point that now he realizes. "Have fun Baka" Mira says watching him leave and going to what she assumes to be his house. Mira smiles before making her way towards the guild.

"He is pretty cute..." She says before shaking her head as the thought exits her head as she walks towards the Guild.

-30 minutes Later; Fairytail Guild Hall-

"Hey Mira three beers over here" Wakaba calls out to the Strauss. Mira turns to face him,"Coming" She replies.

"So when can me and you go on a date?" Wakaba says looking up and down at the beautiful woman. Mira smiles,"Well there is a slight problem.." Mira says before using her transformation magic to turn into a woman.

"Your married" the now transformed Mira says to Wakaba as he grunts and takes his beer. "I wish I could drink in peace for once" Cana says as Macao agrees.

"I guess we should go find another job..." Natsu says looking at space. "Aye! More money means more food!" Happy states biting more fish.

'I wish this Guild was more quiet, then maybe I could sleep better' Kazuki thinks laying his back against a couch looking at someone from far away. "Big brother!" Kazuki hears a voice says as he feels someone jump into his lap.

He looks at the person to find it to be Lucy,"Ya know you can really stop calling me that" The Devil Slayer says plainly. No one knows how or why, but Lucy started calling Kazuki big brother ever since they've gotten back.

"Nope" She says shaking her head playfully. Lucy stares at him before noticing his attention is focused on someone else,"Who are looking at?" Lucy says looking at his eyes trying to match where is gaze was at.

Once she matched the gaze her eyes are focus on Mirajane. She turns back to him,"Are you staring at Mirajane?!" Lucy shouts as Kazuki covers her mouth as the Mirajane part is muffled.

"Kinda..." He replies putting his head down on the couch. "Awwww that's so cute, so you going to ask her out" Lucy says as stars start to form in her eyes. Kazuki raises an eyebrow and opens his left eye looking at Mira before closing it.

"Nope" Kazuki says as the Stars in Lucy's eyes shatter in into pieces. "Why not!" Lucy says confused at his actions. "She's just simply out of my league" He says.

"What! Have you seen yourself, your not that bad. Besides Mirajane is beautiful you can't just say that" Lucy says trying to reason with him.

He shrugs his shoulder as she gets off him,"I swear you'll get nowhere with that attitude." Lucy walks away but Kazuki hears her mumble something,"Has an unholy will to get stronger, but none for himself."

Kazuki sighs,'She's right... I am an empty shell. Frankly I have no real ambitions or goals. The only goals I have is to become the best Wizard in the world. But sadly they aren't even mine... It's Irina's legacy' He thinks.

'Maybe I do need ambition for myself...' He thinks before standing up. I walk upstairs into Masters office before getting a communication Lacrima from his desk.

The Lacrima opens as I try to reach Gramps,"Yes?" Makarov says answering on the final ring. "Hey sorry if your busy but I need to ask you a seriuos question" Kazuki says to him.

"I got time.. What is it my boy?" Makarov replies. "What's your ambition, what keeps you moving forward even if it seems impossible?" Kazuki ask.

Makarov thinks deeply about his answer,"Well personally I believe that what keeps me going is the will to protect the people I hold dear. Before I was the Guild master the 2nd Guild master once told me,"For a long time I thought that a person strongest weapon was their fist.. I was wrong, it's there heart"

"While your fist will save you when your in trouble, your heart will guide you in the right direction before you will ever have to use your fist. Your heart should always be focused on your friends and family. Only then will you find true power once you believe not in getting stronger for yourself, but for the people you care about so they can live better" Makarov finishes smiling as Kazuki is shocked by the amount of wisdom the 2nd Guild master had.

Kazuki nods,"Thank you... I needed that" Makarov nods,"Anything I can do to help. But I better get going see ya soon" He says before cutting off communications.

Kazuki smiles before exiting his office and looking at everyone before looking at Mira smiling. Suddenly Loke slams the door open,"ERZA IS COMMING!" He shouts as the guild gets into a mass panic.

Kazuki glares at the door interested to see what got everyone so scared, I see a Red headed girl with armor covering her from her neck to her feet. "I've returned where is Makarov?" She says looking around.

I see Mira about to say something as I sit on the rail interested in her Erza's personality,"He's at the Guild meeting" Mira responds cheerfully.

"I see.." She says before turning her head to a boy asking her about the giant horn she has. "It's the horn of a monster I defeated, the locals allowed me to keep it" Erza replies to him.

"Now listen up!" She says loudly as everyone starts to get tense,'Why is everyone so scared of her?' Kazuki thinks to himself. "While I was on the road I heard some news, word is fairytail had been causing nothing but trouble."

"Makarov may not care but I certainly do, Cana you to start controlling your drinking. Vijeeter stop dancing, Wakaba quit smoking inside the guild hall. Nab... PICK A DAMN JOB!" Erza shouts.

"...Macao..." She says not saying anything but sighing. 'So this is the Erza everyone is so scared of' Kazuki thinks. She starts talking to Natsu and Gray about helping her out with something.

"So this is Erza? The Queen of the Fairies?" Kazuki says as everyone else stares at him. "Hmm?" Erza says as he catches her attention as she stares at him. Kazuki stares... No glares back at get before jumping off the railing and onto the ground.

The two never release eye contact with each other,"Does he have a death wish?!" Someone says. "Well he had balls to do this" Gray says.

Kazuki glares at her and Erza glares back walking towards each other. Suddenly half the room in filled in a Purple and Black aura, while other one has a bright Yellow aura.

Once inches from each others faces it seems as if niether of them plan to back down, Kazuki raises his hands full of magic as Erza does the same. Then, just as quickly as it happened both magic pressure from the room disappears as they both shake hands smiling at each other.

"Pleasure to meet you" They both say smiling at each other. "So.. Does that mean no fight?" Cana says ready to start the betting process. They both shake their heads,"Nah besides Erza would beat me easily" Kazuki says.

"Oh yeah, Names Kazuki Mizaki!" He says to Erza. "Erza Scarlet." The two exchange in a side ways hug as they both look at everyone. "NOW WHERE WERE WE!" They say together glaring at everyone.

"...Did they just?" Lucy says dumbstruck. Mira nods sweatdroping,"Yes they did, Erza and Kazuki are now bff's... All over a test of power and strength. They'll get along just fine.. To our discomfort" Mira says sighing.

A/N: So ya bff's between Erza and Kazuki, I was planning to have that be with Lucy but I just imagined there relationship similar to what I would imagine to be Irina.

So ya Fairytail Strongest woman and Fairytails Strongest Devil Slayer are now best friends. Lets see how much Fairytail will suffer. Rate and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of this sorry excuse of this story, and to respond to a review I got. I swore on my life I made Kazuki cry when he realized Irina died but I guess I didn't or that part was deleted.**

 **Guess I'll have to edit that in sooner or later... But yeah Erza and Kazuki becoming best friends in less than a second. To be honest it's more of a comedy thing and will be used later on for the plot -cough- Tower of -cough- Heaven -cough-**

 **Anyway back to the story of more filler cause Kazuki sucks lol**

 **Chapter 4: Progress**

 **-Magnolia-**

(" " is normal talking)

(' ' is normal thinking)

* * *

-5:00-

Its been hours since have been getting to know each other.

Kazuki and Erza are sitting together getting to know each other and telling stories with each other. "So... There actually hitting it off" Lucy says sweatdroping. Natsu and Gray look at Kazuki with eyes of sadness.

"It took us 3 years... Took him 2 minutes" Gray and Natsu say sulking together next to the bar table. Mira looks at them before chuckling,"Maybe it's for the better" Mira says to Lucy.

Lucy looks at her,"How so?" She says turning to face the beautiful Strauss. "Simple, Erza is the strongest woman in Fairytail and Kazuki is really seriuos about training. Maybe they can help each other get stronger" Mira says smiling at Kazuki.

Lucy looks between Mira and Kazuki and hold her celestial keys in her hands,"Celestial King allow those two to end together" Lucy whispers to herself blushing.

"So your new to being a Mage?" Erza ask Kazuki who nods in response. "Yeah but so far my magic is fine but my physical condition needs alot of work" Kazuki says as Erza thinks.

Erza holds out her hand as a Magic circle appears around her hands as 4 bracelets appear in her hands,"These are Magic weighted bracelets, the more magic reserves you have the more the weight increases"

Kazuki takes the bracelets from her hands,"Wow thanks Erza. Don't care what anyone says your the coolest" Kazuki says smiling to her.

Erza nods as she puts 2 on Kazuki's shins(Basically his leg if you didn't know) and 1 on his left wrist. As she's about to put on the last one she looks up at him,"Are you ready because once all four are on... Gravity is a bitch" Erza says.

"Erza... I was born ready" Kazuki says nodding his head. Erza smiles at his confidence before putting on the bracelet. As if on que Kazuki chair breaks as he falls right through it as the gravity pushes him down.

"Crap..." He says trying to stand. "I did say gravity would become a bitch" Erza says in an "I told you so" type if way."

Kazuki grunts before slowly getting to his knees. "What's going on?" Gray says to Erza standing next to her staring at Kazuki. "Oh nothing seriuos Gravity is only crushing him" Erza says casually.

Gray and Erza turn to each other and start talking,"But isn't that kind of dangerous. I mean gravity can kill if high enough" Gray says to her. "I-I... No he will be fine don't worry about it."

Suddenly the grunting stops,"So that doesn't matter, he's still a beginner he doesn't have that kind of strength!" Gray explodes on her. "Maybe so but the gravity increases to the holders Magic power, so I beg to differ!" Erza says butting heads with the ice Mage.

"Are you two done?" Kazuki says plainly standing up like its nothing. Erza and Gray look at him in shock,"Your up so quick! How?!" They both say in shock.

Kazuki jumps up and down testing how much the gravity is,"Simple for now I'm just putting magic into my leg until my body adjusts to the gravity, which should take a few minutes."

Erza nods,"Makes sense." Kazuki smiles at his new closest friend and begins to walk out the Guild. "Hey where you going?" Mira says to him at the door. Kazuki looks at her... For a while.

Mira looks at him funny,'Oh Kami no, is he some kind if pervert. To think I actually thought he was somewhat cool' Mira thinks. Kazuki shakes his head,"Sorry I got lost in a vision I had, and I'm going to train."

'Ok not a perv... I think' Mira thinks. Mira's about to ask another question before hearing his stomach growl, suddenly a new idea pops into her head.

"Damn really should have eaten something..." Kazuki says outloud to what Mira assumes to be himself. "Hey you want to go get something to eat?" Mira ask him embracing the chance.

"Ughhh I don't-" He's cut off by his stomach growling again. He sighs as he gives in,"Yes please" Kazuki says bowing to her.

Mira smiles,"Great I know an amazing place down by the east side" Mira says really fast and energetic. Mira looks around before finding who she was looking for and walks to her.

"Hey Erza mind looking after Guild for a hour or two?" Mira ask the Redhead. Erza looks at her with raised eyebrows,"Sure but what for?" Erza says swinting her eyes at her.

'Oh Kami! What do I say I'm taking Kazuki for something to eat? No she may take that the wrong way. Or maybe going on a date?! No! To romantic!' Mira thinks flustered and blushing.

Erza takes note of this,"Ya know what... Nevermind" Erza says sighing dropping the conversation. Mira bows in gratefulness before walking back up to Kazuki who has been trying to increase the gravity around him.

"Come on" Mira says smiling grabbing his hand and walks out the Guild. "Alright Im walking!" Kazuki says by the sudden pulling Mira was doing.

As they're walking through Magnolia Kazuki is suprised by all the guys that are staring and whistling at Mira. 'I mean I know she's really cute, but that's a bit much don't you think?'

Mira sighs,"Ignore them they're are all my perverted fan base" She says plainly. "Fan base?"

The white haired Strauss looked at him with confused blue eyes,"You're joking right? Actually do you not even know who I am?!" Mira shouts at him. Kazuki looks at her,"I know your name is Mirajane that's about it."

Luckily for Kazuki ear drums some guy walks infront of them,"Finally I get to meet the Mirajane Strauss" He says eying her up and down which gets Kazuki on edge. The mans eyes meets Kazuki glares,"And she's with some random" He says lowly.

'Ok I don't know what she does but whatever it is alot of people want her for it... I wonder' Kazuki thinks devilishly. "Why don't you ditch the loser and come with me?" He tries to ask Mira smoothly.

Mira's about to slap him in the face before feeling something wrap around her waist,"Well this loser ever so happens to be her boyfriend so fuck off" Kazuki says as his magic aura surrounds him.

'Why the hell did I(Kazuki)/ He(Mira) say that!' They both think in their heads. The man looks at Mira and Kazuki in shock before taking a step back. He looks to Mira who is looking down blushing.

"Ok Ok!" He says with his arms out backing up. "Sorry you two enjoy yourselves!" He says quickly before running off not trying to face Kazuki's wrath.

Mira turns to Kazuki and is about to yell at him but notices the people around them starring at them. She sighs before grabbing his hand and continuing walking. "What was that all about."

"It seemed as if that guy was making you uncomfortable, and I don't know why I said that. It was just the first thing I thought of to get him to leave you alone" Kazuki says looking at her.

Mira looks at her with her Blue eyes,"So your just being protective of me then..." She says blushing before quickly stopping. "Wait why are you being protective we barely know each other?"

Kazuki stays quiet not knowing how to answer, Mira noticed this before dropping the conversation and points to a building. "Here this is the place I was talking about" Mira says to the tall building.

Kazuki looks at in while nodding, well why are we waiting out here? Lets go" Kazuki says holding her hand and walking inside.

-1 hour later-

"That was interesting..." Kazuki says as his magic aura appears around him. Mira laughs nervously,"Yeah those guys were kind of pushing it, but hey atleast the food was good."

Kazuki nods nods at he looks at the setting sun and see's a park nearby. He walks over to the direction of the park while Mira is talking about the guild. "Hey where are you going?"

Kazuki ignores her before siting on the swings staring at the sunset. "So your watching the sunset?" Mira says to him.

"Yes, it's been atleast over a year since I've actually admired a beautiful sunset like this one" Kazuki says smiling thinking back to the good parts if his childhood. Mira looks at the sunset then at Kazuki.

(Fairytail: The Heart to Believe Ost - start)

She starts to blush and starts lightly swinging back and fourth. "Ya know, you never did answer my question before..." She says lowly. "What question?" Kazuki says lost.

"About why you were so protective of me from that guy?" Mira says as Kazuki looks at her before back at the sunset.

"Simple, Mira have you looked at yourself. Your ridiculously beautiful and that guys was a creep. And something tells me this happens to you often" Kazuki says looking at her.

Mira blushes and nods,"Yeah it does and you think I'm beautiful?" Kazuki looks at the sun and smiles,"Your so humble and surprisingly easy to talk to, I feel jealous for whatever luckily guys becomes your real boyfriend."

Mira smiles,'Maybe one of these days...' As the sun finally sets and the moon comes out Kazuki looks at her. "Well I should better take you home" Kazuki says standing up.

"I would like that" Mira says as she walks next to Kazuki and grabs his hand leading him to Fairy Hills. To Mira's suprise Kazuki lightly increases the grip to her hand, so now their hands are locked together.

Mira looks up at him as Kazuki is smiling at her. Mira blushes as they reach Fairy Hills, Kazuki looks at the complex admiring it. "So I guess we're here?" Mira says with her back against the door.

"Yeah, I hope you had a good time out" Kazuki says smiling. Mira nods,"Of course I did, I hope we can do this again some time?"

Kazuki nods as he starts to blush faintly,"See ya at the Guild tommorow" Mira says before opening the door and closing it. 'Wow to think she's one of the few people in the Guild who are able to break your Dark persona' Xenovik thinks.

As Kazuki is going to walk away, the door opens and out comes Mira rushing to him. "Huh?" Kazuki says before having something soft make contact with his cheek. "That for helping me realize something today" Mira says before going back inside.

Kazuki looks at the door dumbstruck,"Today's been interesting" Kazuki says smiling before realizing its night. "Crap I better hurry home to get some sleep before going training again!"

While racing off home, Mira is looking at him through the lobby window. "He may be a bit rash at times, but he's extremely love able once you look past his false persona" Mira says.

Mira holds her head,"Kami I don't know what might happen if anyone found out that I... Like him?!" She sighs before walking to her room,"Whatever only time will tell"

A/N: I know never sort but I had to get straight to the point. Next Chapter will be Kazuki's real first job.

Dont know how I might execute this but I'll certainly try in one way or another. All I know for a fact things will get interesting one way or another.

Until then everybody Rate and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**It took me awhile to come up with a decision on what type of Mission Kazuki would take on for today's Chapter. But I finally found something that would make him personally happy.**

 **And before anyone starts to think that he's taking someone as back up, think again. The mission he's going on no ones joining.**

 **But yeah lets jump into this Chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: First Mission**

 **-Magnolia-**

(" " is Normal Talking)

(' ' is Normal Thinking)

* * *

Kazuki finishes his mid day shower from training before putting back on his regular clothes. It's been a whole day since Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy left for their Mission to stop some Dark Guild.

Kazuki would have joined just by the idea of beating up from Dark Guild scum backs. But after thinking about how the last time he tried to fight with magic, Kazuki declined.

He made alot of progress with his Magic and physical Strength, Speed, and Stamina. Even though Kazuki had some help by increasing the gravity with my magic for the whole day yesterday.

'I better get going' Kazuki thinking walking out his house. 'Whats got you in such a big rush now?' Xenovik says. Kazuki sighs,'I've decided to try to take on my first "Real" mission.'

Xenovik grunts before becoming quiet,"I swear you'll be the first and last one to talk when it comes to me." Xenovik sighs,'Seeing as we're not really friends only jailers, meaning I have nothing to talk to you about.'

Kazuki turns a corner and continues walking straight. 'Whatever' Kazuki thinks dismissing the topic from his head. He walks up the Guild stairs and walking inside.

Almost Admittedly he walk over to the Mission Board. "Hmm lets see... Kill some monsters... Pass. Escort someone to a town... Dumb just take a train. Help city controlled by Dark Guild... Accept!"

Kazuki picks up the flyer at looks at the missions full description that reads,(Ok before I start, this is filler I have no idea if this is a real town in Fiore so don't go looking it up)

"The city of Lily town needs help breaking free from the corruption of a Dark Guild known as Crimson Moon. High powered Wizards needed, send help as soon as possible."

Kazuki looks at the reward,"700,000 Jewel... I guess it's something" Kazuki says before clenching his fist at the idea of fighting Dark Guilds.

Suddenly Mira jumps on Kazuki's back,"So your finding a job?" Mira says as she looks at the job request in his hand. "Yeah. Pretty simple task, take on some Dark Guild for alot of jewel."

Mira stops and looks at the job request,"I've heard about this. These guys are good in the art of assassination. It's what making the cilient pay so high for the job." Kazuki nods,'So this will be a challenge...'

"So who's coming?" Mira ask him. Kazuki gives her an open stare,"Wha?!" He says dumbstruck. Mira sweatdrops,"You can't be crazy enough to take these guys on your own!"

"Well I am and I will. It's not that I don't like help from others, I'm still not on the best terms with Mages and Magic. Sure I'm slowly accepting it but Im not the best with them."

"Besides I work better alone and this is a Dark Guild. This is like my own... Personal job." Kazuki finishes as Mira looks at him oddly.

"Whatever come back in a body bag see if I care?!" The Strauss shouts before crossing her hands and walking away. Kazuki stops her by grabbing her hand,"Trust me I'll come back fine... Besides I still have to take you out for food as my treat."

Mira looks at him and smiles,"Fine... But hurry back quick. It's a bit quiet with all our loud members gone" She says as he nods and starts to exit the Guild.

"Wait, here it's a Lacrima to keep in contact." Mira says handing it to him. "Ok, thank you. See ya in a day or two" Kazuki says before walking out.

As he's walking to the Train station he passes by a shop with a mirror and looks at himself. 'Sadly I hate to say it. But that regular civilian outfit isn't all that scary when it comes down to it' Xenovik says.

'Oh really and what would you like me to do about that?!' Kazuki thinks to the Devil King. Xenovik sighs at Kazuki's dumbness.

'Have you already forgotten what that redhead said before she left?' Xenovik says as Kazuki starts to remember.

-Flashback-

"Hey ya know, I got this really cool new armour today" Erza says lowly. Kazuki looks at get confused,"Then why are you so down?"

Erza looks down before her magic aura surrounds her,"Those idiots messed up my Armour for those of a man! And to think it helped with Speed and Strength! It was my perfect Cosplay outfit!" Erza shouts in complete rage.

She calms down,"As I was saying... I'm going to destroy it and ask for a refund" Erza says plainly looking at the time. "Well I better go before I'm late."

"Wait! I could always use that Armour if it enhances Strength and Speed. I could gladly take those two aspects that I lack in." Erza looks at him and walks towards him.

"I swear if you don't buy me so much cheesecake when I get back..." Erza says as her fingers glow yellow as a Black Ring appears in my hands with the kanji for Crow. "Add magic to that whenever you wish."

Kazuki nods,"Thank you so much!" He says bowing as Erza hugs him and walks off the meet up with Natsu and the others.

-Flashback End-

'Ohh yeah! I complete forgot about that... Crow huh?' Kazuki thinks before adding magic to the Ring as his body glows in Gold.

Once it does out in reveals a Black Muscle Shirt, with Black pants he also has a mix of Purple and Black metal Forearm protectors with Crow written in White. He also has a tattered cap starting from his waist ending to about his knees. To finish the look he has a Face mask(Like Kakashi from Naruto) and a Black hood.

'I look... Badass! She wasn't kidding when she said this was the best Cosplay assassin outfit you can get. And I can feel the magic making my body lighter and stronger even with the Gravity Bracelets!' Kazuki thinks.

'Well atleast you look scary... Kinda. But you should probably requip back into your clothes and only use that in combat.' Xenovik says.

Kazuki agrees before adding magic back into the ring as the Gold light appears again and he's back into his regular clothes. 'Ok I've waisted a bit too much time here I better get going!'

Kazuki runs to the train station, once inside he find the terminal. "One ticket for Lily Town" I say to the guy in the ticket booth. "Sure that will be 500 jewel (P.S 100 Jewel is the same as 1 U.S dollar)"

Kazuki gives the man 500 Jewel as he hands me a ticket as I walk past scanning and give the Guard my ticket who verifies it. He lifts a gate to procced as I walk downstairs and sit waiting for the train.

"Ok... Magic wise I have Hammer... Bellow... Sweep... Hall of Ruin... And-" Kazuki says getting cut off by his train arriving. "Damn... That was fast" Kazuki says getting on the train.

'Are you sure this was a Wise decision?' Xenovik says as Kazuki sits down next to a window. 'Why do you care? Last time I checked we weren't friends and therefore had nothing to talk about.'

'Boy your a new Mage and your taking on a Dark Guild all by yourself!' Xenovik thinks shouting at him. Kazuki puts a mental block between him and the Ranting Devil.

'3 hours...' Kazuki thinks to himself before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

-3 Hours later-

"Sir... Please wake up" Kazuki hears a voice say as he slowly opens his eyes. He sees a train official next to him and the train not moving.

"Huh?... What's going on?" Kazuki says tiredly rubbing his eyes. "We've reached Lily town and everyone had already exited the train" She says as he looks around and see's no one on the train.

"Ok thank you" He says standing up bowing. As he leaves the train he sees a guy dressed in a butlers outfit with black hair and orange eyes. "Hello are you the Fairytail Wizard?" He says to Kazuki who glares at him.

"Depends whose asking the question?" He says to him. "Names Desmond I'm with your cilient. He's asked me to bring you to him" Desmond says to Kazuki who nods slowly.

"Allow me to lead the way" He says bowing smiling as he leads the way. As Kazuki is being lead he starts to examine his body for a weapon or anything. 'Seems to not be carrying anything... A bit risky if there is a big Dark Guild around.'

Once outside Kazuki notices how beautiful the Town is. There are Tree's everywhere and Lakes and Parks. It's as if this whole place was a Garden.

Those thoughts were quickly cut off by 3 Figures dashing at Desmond. "Finally found you!"

"And you have someone with you how foolish!"

"Prepare to die!" Each person says. Desmond jumps back nimbly as his Hands have an Orange glow to them. "Ember magic: Scorch!" Desmond says as he shots flames at them.

They get hit but recover quickly,"Hurricane storm!" One of them say directing a hurricane right at me. "Hametsu Akuma: Hamā!(Ruin Devils: Hammer) Kazuki Yells as he punches on square in the face.

"Take this dumbass!" I hear a voice behind me say as I turn around. I see a man with a scythe lunging at me. Suddenly Desmind jumps infront if me as the man flinches and stops the attack.

Desmond glares at him,"Ember Magic: Engulf" Desmond says as the Attacker got sent on Fire. I look at the guy and Desmond back and fourth. "Hametsu Akuma: Berō!(Ruin Devils: Bellow)."

The beam hits the final guy as the first guy takes his friends on his shoulders,"This isn't over... Ya here me!" They say before vanishing.

"I apologize for the interruption. But hey on the bright side you got to meet what you'll be up against" He says bowing before continuing walking as Kazuki Glares at him from the back.

Once inside the cilients house, he sits down and sees a Man in his mid 50's with brown hair with a full suit on. "Hello my name is Onyx, I'm so glad you could make it to help us."

Kazuki nods,"Whatever I can do to help. Now do you mind explaining the situation,"Well our beautiful town in being harbored by some Dark Guild that is stealing people's money and belongings, including myself."

"I'll be bankrupted if this Guild continues to exist!" Onyx says in distress. "So what would you like me to do exactly?" Kazuki says.

"Well I heard this Guilds hideout is actually in the heart of the city. Lily Clock Tower, you can't miss it." Desmond says. Kazuki nods before standing up and puts his hands on the door.

"Aren't you going to get more information boy?" Onyx says to him. Kazuki opens the door,"Nope not really, I've gotten all I needed." Kazuki says opening the door and looking at the ring wanting to Requip.

"And the names Crow" Kazuki says before walking out the room. He walks outside before walking around the city. 'Hmm I better try to get more outside info...' Kazuki says stumbling into a nearby bar.

"Sake" Kazuki says coldly to the bar tenant who nods and gets him a glass of Sake. After about 12 minutes of waiting for anything interesting to happen before leaving the bar.

'Damn you would really think a Dark Guild would go to bars... But I guess I'll just take them by silient storm!' Kazuki thinks devilishly before Requiping into his Crow confit.

He walks infront of the Clock tower and enters. He notices the place is fairly Darknix and the only thing lighting it up is torches here and there. '2 People infront of you hide!' Xenovik says as Kazuki hides by some boxes.

"To think how strong that guy was is amazing!" Kazuki hears someone say. "It seems he's by himself though! Next time we'll win for sure!"

(Fairytail 2014 batlle theme Ots - Start)

Once Kazuki feels as if the two are close enough to him. He dashes to them before knocking their heads together knocking them both out cold,"So much for not losing."

Kazuki looks around and runs in the direction they came from. "This way leads down so they must be underground..." Kazuki says. As he is peeking around the corner he sees a bolt of elecritity fly at him.

Kazuki dodges the attack as the walk collapses by the magic. "Well well look what we found here, someone snooping around the guild!" A male voice says. The guy presses a button as an alarm goes off.

"Shit!" Kazuki says. "Hametsu Akuma: Hamā!" He says punching him in the throat into a wall. To Kazuki's North, Left, and Right doors open revealing hordes of Darknix Wizards.

"Fire!" They all say as they begin shooting Kazuki with all kinds of elemental magic. Kazuki jumps into the air evading the magic, The puts his arms out to his Left and Right,"Hametsu Akuma: Haikyo no Hōru!(Ruin Devils: Hall of Ruin) He says as huge magic circles appear under the enimes to his right and left as it explodes.

"Come on men it's only one person!" Kazuki looks at the north,"Hametsu Akuma: Berō!" Kazuki says shooting his beam at the north side.

Once Kazuki lands he runs past all the bodies of the north and continues down. "Don't got time to waste they know I'm here!"

Kazuki reaches the lowest floor he thinks as he see's no more doors,"Well look who found or dead end" A voice says as Kazuki looks in the direction if the voice.

A vortex of flames appears and once they die out it reveals a man with a devil mask and a red trench coat on with black pants. "Who are you?" Kazuki says glaring at him.

"My real name isn't important, but you can call me Blaze" The man says as Flames surround him. Kazuki's Aura surrounds him,"Hametsu Akuma: Haikyo no Hōru!" The ground underneath Blaze explodes as he dodges the attack.

"Inferno Magic: Hellstorm!" Blaze shouts as his arm extends as fireballs rain down towards Kazuki. As he's running he stops suddenly and dashes towards him,"Hametsu Akuma: Hamā!"

Kazuki throws a number of Punches at Blaze who tries to do the same but ends up jumping back. "Fuck! Those hits hurt!" He says shaking his fist.

Not giving him anything time to recover Kazuki continues his attack,"Hametsu Akuma: Berō!" The beam hits the unsuspecting Blaze sending him crashing into the wall.

Kazuki walks up to him and notices him greatly injured,"Any last words?" Blaze looks at him glaring,"Inferno: Explosion" He says smirking as all the wild fires left over by his first attack cause the whole room to explode.

The ground under them collapses, now they're in some kind if cellar room. Kazuki glares at him angryly and picks him up by the shirt,"What is this Guild planning?!"

Blaze looks at him glaring and says nothing,"Or should I say Desmond?!" Kazuki says as he punches him straight in the Face breaking the mask revealing him.

"H-How did you.." Desmond starts to say,"For starts I found it way to convenient that a Butler would know magic and be so nimble in a fight. And secondly when that grunt Flinched and stopes his attack the moment you stepped in."

Desmond crunches his teeth,"That fool!"

"Well... If you must know our only purpose is to kill whoever walks into our City... Or did you just forget We're and Assassination Guild." Desmond says smirking before fading in the Shadows.

"Huh?!" Kazuki says confused but shakes it off as he tries to find a way back up. He finds a stairway leading back up. He finds his way all the way to the too observatory room before the lights shut off.

'Move to your Right!' Xenovik says as Kazuki moves to the Right dodging a sword. "Your instants are incredible, but how long can you last in the Dark Mist?!" A voice says.

"Doesn't matter, Hamestu Akuma: Haikyo no Hōru!" He says as the whole room explodes on itself. "Son of a..." The man says as they fall down another floor.

"Onyx give up now! Or else" Kazuki says. Onyx looks at the boy,"Please as if I was ever going to stop by the hands of one little boy..." He's stopped by Kazuki Punching his in the neck knocking him out.

"Got the Leader... And the Lackies. This was actually pretty easy..." Kazuki says before walking out the clock tower. "And to think I was hoping for some evil master plan behind this job.."

Crow walks out the Building with Onyx in his hands as he notices people outside as he quickly puts on his Face mask. "Are they done?!"

"Are we free?!"

"Is that there Leader?"

Those are just some of the comments that Crow heard coming from the crowd. Crow nods his head to all of their responses which gets them shouting and yelling in celebration.

That was until Desmond came behind a little girl with a Knife to her neck. "Hand over the Master and no one gets hurt" Desmond demands. Crow sighs looking at the scared crowd.

Crow begins to take off his Gravity Bracelets he had on this whole time and put in his pocket. "What are you doing?... Stop or she gets it!"

Crow's eyes turn Red in rage and to the nacked eye disappears and reappears infront of Desmond knocking Him out in the face. The police start to arrive and start arresting all the Dark Guild members.

"Are you ok?" Crow ask as his eyes goes back to Purple. The girl nods happily,"Yep! And it's all thanks to you mister!" The girl says hugging him.

"Crow the names Crow." He looks at the time and decides if he leaves now he wouldn't have to stay and extra day. "I have to go, if the authority ask who stopped them say it was Crow of Fairytail"

The little girl nods as he Vanishes in a swarm of Crows and appears in the Train station. "Well that was fun" Kazuki says to himself before heading back home to Magnolia.

A/N: If you couldn't already tell by the Chapter. I'm a huge Itachi fan so yeah that's a thing.

And it amazes me how Shallow that Guild was they had no true motives just wanted to kill people. And yes they were suppost to be made like that.

But hey look on the bright side, Kazuki or Should I say Crow is a badass. But no really overall he's only on Erza's level Canon wise.

Cant make him too strong, then that would be just plan boring. Hope you guys enjoyed and Rate and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup everyone I'm back, to be honest I've been having alot of fun writing this story. Now I've been debating if I want to send Kazuki to Galuna Island, and I have no idea.**

 **And I've made up my mind, when it comes to Fighting with Kazuki he will no be called Crow. Why don't know.. Just feels cool like Mystogan who always cloaks himself.**

 **The only difference is Kazuki only does it during a fight. Plus for another reason... That will be revealed later on.**

 **Anyway enough if my talking in to the Chapter.**

 **Chapter 7: Imperfection**

 **(" " is Regular Talking)**

 **(' ' is Regular Thinking)**

* * *

-Magnolia, 5:00 am-

Crow sighs as his Stomach growls,"Can't believe I forgot to get anything to eat before getting on that train..."

"Then when I stop to get food before I got to Magnolia, I get wrapped up in my own Drama" Crow finishes sighing as he starts to think of entering the Hargon Food Brawl.

"Then my train got delayed... Today has been fun" Crow says as he turns the corner as he sees what he's been looking for. Home sweet home.

He adds magic back to the ring on his finger as his clothes goes back to his regular outfit. "Feels good to be back in my own skin" Kazuki says stretching.

He walks inside and opens the fridge,"Of course I forgot to get groceries..." Kazuki says annoyed. "Atleast there are milk and cereal... This will have to do."

Kazuki picks up a gallon of milk and a box of cereal and puts it on the table. He grabs a bowl and adds the milk and cereal and starts to eat. Once he's done he sighs and puts everything away.

Kazuki Yawns as he walks to his room and falls asleep after landing on his soft bed.

-6 hours later-

Kazuki wakes up to banging on his door,"Kazuki! Kazuki!" A voice says as he opens his eyes. "Who is it?!" Kazuki shouts from his Room.

"It's Mira! Hurry to the Guild it's urgent!" Mira says as Kazuki stands up and look out the window and she her running towards the Guild.

Kazuki sighs before stretching and using the magic in his ring to change his clothes as buts his gravity bracelets into his pocket. "She said its urgent so I better use all my power to get there the fastest!"

Kazuki runs out his door and catches up to Mira, he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. "Huh?! Who are-" Mira starts but stops by Crow jumping from roof to roof.

Crow notices alot if people surrounding the Guild Hall and he jumps into the middle of Erza and Natsu. "Sorry I'm late... Wouldn't want to miss this!" Kazuki says as the magic ring changes him into his regular clothes.

"Kazuki!" Erza says happily hugging the man. Kazuki looks at her smiling,"Hey. So you just weren't gonna invite me to watch?"

"Well I thought that it was common knowledge for everybody within the Guild" She replies as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Enough talking more action!" Natsu says with his hands on fire. "To think that Erza is actually about to fight Natsu.." Lucy says embracing the situation.

Elfman and Gray nod,"The idoit fucked up today" They both say sighing at their friends well being at the end of this fight.

Kazuki stands infront of Cana with happy next to him. Happy and Kazuki look at each other then at Erza and Natsu... Then Cana... Then back at each other. "4000 on Erza" They both say.

Lucy looks at them like their madmen,"Would you really bet against them?! And against your best friend?!" Lucy shouts at them.

"I mean it's the only logical conclusion" Happy says as Kazuki nods in agreement. Mira walks next to Kazuki,"Well I'm voting for Natsu, I believe he's worked very hard to get to where he is."

Kazuki looks at his crush and sighs,"It's not that I don't think Natsu can't win..." Erza requips into her Flame Empress Armour as they both charge at each other.

Natsu throws a flaming fist at her and she jumps back and dashes forward slashing him in the chest,"I don't believe Natsu can out think Erza" Kazuki finishes as a loud bell is sounded revealing some frog dressed in a robe.

"This fight is over!" The lady frog says. "Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest for multiple accounts of property destruction."

"What?!" Everyone says in shock besides Kazuki who glares at the Frog Lady. "As if! You honestly think Fairytail would let-" Kazuki starts but is cut off by Gramps.

"Take her..." Makarov says as Kazuki looks at him in shock along with Natsu. "Your joking right?!" We both say.

Makarov gets quiet and Erza requips into her regular Armour as she gives in and they take her away.

The Guild gets quiet as everyone goes inside. "Your not taking her! She did nothing wrong if she didn't multiple people would have died!"

Natsu chases after them as Mirajane goes to get him, everyone goes inside quietly and sits down. In 5 minutes Mirajane returns with a Natsu turned into a small Salamander.

"Let me out!" Natsu says taping the class cup he's in. "Natsu calm down" Mirajane starts. Mira sighs,"The moment she lets you out, you'll go on a rampage!"

"What?! I couldn't care less what happened, I just want to be free from this stupid glass!"

Gray looks at Mira for help, put the Strauss shrugs. "Even if you wanted to help her... We can't" Gray says.

"But don't those magic council idiots know that if Erza didn't do what they did. Everybody would have died!" Nastu yells.

The rage that has been consuming Kazuki lets out,"It's fucking retarded!" He yells smashing his fist through the table. "There only using her as an example to show their always in power!"

Everyone gets quiet after Kazuki's emotion outrage, Lucy gets ups. "Big brother is right this is wrong! We should be there!"

Makarov glares at them,"We're not going to Court!" Lucy turns to him,"Why not?! You know she did nothing."

"Even if we left this very second. There is no way we would make it in time." Lucy looks at him before sighing and sitting down.

'I feel so pathetic not being able to do anything' Kazuki thinks to himself. "Come on just let me out!..." Nastu says as Makarov looks at him.

"Lost the fire in your belly..." Nastu gulps as Master uses magic to destroy the cup containing him. Once out the cup the Salamander turns into Macao.

"Sorry the kid saved my ass... I had to repay him somehow." Kazuki looks up and sighs,"Knowing him he'll only make it worst..."

Makarov sighs deeply before looking at Macoa,"I guess it cannot be helped... All we can do is wait and hope he doesn't cause as much trouble."

Kazuki nods in agreement siting next to Makarov,"Master." Makarov looks at the Devil Slayer,"What is it my boy?"

Kazuki looks at the down hesitating on his question, to which Makarov picks up on. "Come on out with it!" He says loudly but not truly yelling.

"...Why does everybody think if each other as family?... I understand that you all have a close bond and stuff but I don't really get it..." Kazuki states quickly looking down as if ashamed.

Kazuki feels something he wasn't expecting... A hug. He looks up and see's Mirajane in front of him,"I can tell you why" She says smiling.

"Everyone in this Guild has gone through something terrible and your no exception" Mirajane says to him recalling his story. "So most used the Guild to fill our deepest Pain and Sorrow."

"So after awhile everybody starts to see each other as Family, and so are you" Mira says kissing him on the cheek. Kazuki looks up stunned with face looking around.

Everyone looks at him with warm opens eyes as Mira looks down at him smiling deeply staring into his eyes. Kazuki looks at her as the two engage in a deep state before getting closer.

Suddenly an alarm goes off,"Code Black! Code Black!" Makarov yells as everyone minus Kazuki and Lucy get up quickly. "Men right station! Women left station!"

Kazuki and Lucy looks at Makarov," What's going on are we under attack or something?!" They both yell to him as Mira sighs in annoyance.

All the men grab Kazuki and draw him to the right of the room some furious and others with a hint of jealously, while the Girls grab Mira giggling in excitement minus Cana to the left of the hall.

"Code Black! Protect Mirajane!" Makarov says as he blows a whistle that appears from Kami knows where.

"You got some balls kid!" Wakaba says to Kazuki who looks extremely confused. "To think that you got the nerve to attempt and kiss Mira!" Kazuki ignores them and hears similar chatter on the girl side but a lot more giggling.

He gets annoyed as his Aura appears around him,"Can someone explain what's-" Kazuki tries to say but gets cut off.

"So when did it start?"

"Does Sorcerer Weekly know about this?!"

Then Elfmans stepped through the crowd,"Did you dare take my Sisters Virg-"

Kazuki cuts off Elfmans statement by punching him with an magic enhanced fist, into the wall next to the group of girls. "Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?!"

Mira escapes her group and walks next to Kazuki,"They basically have this code that I'm undateable to anyone... Especially in the Guild" She says clearly annoyed.

"The only way anyone can "date" me is if they defeat Gildarts, Mystogan, or Laxus. Which if I do add is... Fucking stupid!" Makarov shrugs,"Rules are rules."

Before anything can escalate Natsu and Erza walk into the Guild,"That was quick!" Erza nods before looking around as everyone quickly sits down as if nothing happened.

Then things got a bit boring

-30 minutes Later-

"So this Mysogan guy is so strong he put us all to sleep?!" Kazuki says amazed at Makarov's description of the mane abilities.

"To be honest not that impressive brat!" A voice says as everyone looks at the 2th floor. "Laxus!" Makarov says to the yellow haired man.

'Thats Laxus hmm...' Kazuki thinks. "Hey blondes!" Kazuki shouts to Laxus who opens his eyes to him. "Names Laxus, the Future master of Fairytail you piece of shit."

"I didn't ask for you to start dreaming." Laxus glares at the man as Kazuki glares 10x worst. "I wanna fight you! Word is your pretty tough"

"He can't be serious!"

"First Mirajane now Laxus! Whose 'so next?! Master?"

Laxus looks at him smirking,"Why don't you come up here and tell me that!" Kazuki smirks and equips his Clothes using the ring.

(Fairytail Opening 20: Start)

Crow takes off his Gravity wrist bands and charges at him. Suddenly a large hand blocks his way. Laxus smirks before closing his eyes knowing Gramps blocked his attack.

Crow jumps on top of the Hand and keeps going to a unsuspecting Laxus,"Hametsu Akuma: Hamā!" He yells punching him square in the face against the wall.

Laxus opens his eyes Glaring at Crow. Laxus charges before dashing to him, Crow sidesteps his attack as Laxus grabs the railing before holding on so he won't fall.

"Hametsu Akuma: Suīpu!" Crow yells engulfing his Shin with magic before kicking Laxus as hard as he could through the railing and then the guild wall.

Crow disappears in a flock of Crows outside in front of Laxus who gets up with lightning around him. "Not bad! But now feel pain!" He says as he moves at an intense speed at Crow.

"Lightning Dragons Breakdown Fist!" He says connecting it against Crows face. Crow slides back in front of the Guild. "Hametsu Akuma: Berō" He says as his beam escapes his mouth aiming directly at Laxus.

"Sorry" He says as his body turns into a small lightning bolt spinning around Kazuki's Bellow. Once behind him Laxus smirks,"Lightning Dragons Roar!"

The heam hits Crow... Or at least he though as Crow dispels into a flock of Black Birds. "Hametsu Akuma: Haikyo no Hōru!" Crow says as a magic Circle appears under Laxus before exploding.

Crow lands on the ground smirking at the dust cloud. Suddenly an angry Laxus appears in front of Crow and punches him in the Gut. He quick hammers him to the ground with a lot of force making a crater under him.

Laxus picks him up from the shirt,"Don't you ever do something like that again!" Laxus says punching him in rhythm of his words.

"Laxus that enough!" Makarov shouts as Laxus turns around and notices the Guildmbers outside watching. Laxus ignores him and starts punching him with lightning now.

"Had enough?!" Laxus laughs in pleasure. Crow simply spits blood in his face defiantly, Laxus is about to use all his magic into one punch as Red dots hit his body provided by Alzack and Bisca.

Cana gets her deck ready, Levy takes her pen, Wakaba smoke forming around him, Macao and Natsu's Flames, Grays ice, Erza's Spears, Laki's Wood, Elfmans Arm, Jet shaking his leg, Droy with his plants, Makarov in his semi Titan form, and finally a pissed Mira.

"Make your choice" Master says as Laxus looks at everyone and sighs. "Whatever!" He says throwing Kazuki away as his Clothes disappear in a Gold light as his old clothes come on.

"The brats just as stupid and Imperfected as this sorry excuse for a Guild." That was all Kazuki Remembered.

A/N: Heyyyyy missed me ;) actually probably not. But yeah haven't uploaded in a while due to personal problems.

But I'm back for now and hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Rate and Review for more. See us guys later.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back again... For now. Really hope you guys enjoyed last chapter seeing as its overall content wasn't the best. But we all know I'm not good at writing fan fictions.**

 **Actually... Before the chapter starts I want to clarify something. Crow and Kazuki are the same people but also aren't...**

 **That made no sense but hey atleast you'll understand after the Phantom Lord Arc. Which is actually close... Wtf.**

 **How fast am I blowing past these arcs for Kazuki. But anyway on to the story.**

 **Chapter 8: A New Problem**

 **(" " is regular Talking)**

 **(' ' is regular Thinking)**

* * *

-Magnolia: Mizaki Complex-

Kazuki opens eyes slowly for the first time in almost a day. He is suddenly taken back by the pain all over his body.

"Ahhhh!" He screams out in pain holding his chest where it hurts the most. The doors to his room quickly fly open revealing a White haired maiden rushing next to him.

"Kazuki! Relax!" Mirajane demands the young man. Kazuki tries to muffle his screams towards the pain.

She reaches the the desk to his bed and opens a jar containing a green liquid. "Now Kazuki I need you to stay still can you do that?"

Kazuki nods still trying to muffle his screams to his best abilities. Mirajane takes the liquid in one hand and removes the covers over Kazuki with the other.

Mirajane after taking off the covers starts mixing the cream together with her free hand. She begins to rub the cream on his chest,"You've really taken a beating..." Mira says lowly.

Slowly the pain stops for Kazuki. "It's a numbing agent and is suppose to help for your 2 broken ribs to heal a lot faster" (Let's be honest Anime logic wise it would be 2 days lol)

Kazuki looks at the woman with gratitude,"Thank you Mira" He says smiling. Mira smiles back sighing in relief,"Your welcome" She says kissing his cheek.

"Now to business!" She says seriously glaring at him. "Business?..." Kazuki says confused as Mira slaps him in the face out of build up anger.

"Are you crazy?! Or just fucking stupid?!" Mirajane yells at the young man. Kazuki is taken back by this,"I-I..."

"Did you honestly think you could beat Laxus of all people!" Mira screams at him with tears in her eyes. "Then what?!"

"Mira I..." Kazuki starts but gets cut off. "Don't you dare Mira me! I really thought you were different, someone that didn't think of me as a trophy or prize!"

"Mira I just thought if I could beat him I would have a chance with you" Kazuki says quickly before he could get cut off.

"You think I care about Guilds dumb rules when it comes to me. To think I thought you were someone I could open to! It appears I was wrong!" Mira says exiting the room.

"Mirajane!" Kazuki calls out to her as he sits up and tries to stand up not caring about the pain. He slowly walks towards the door and sees her siting down on the couch obviously not in the best mood.

Mira hears Kazuki's foot steps and looks up,"You really are persistent aren't you?!" Kazuki walks to her,"Only for the people I care about, and right now your number one on that list."

Kazuki pulls her to her feet and embraces her in a hug,"I don't care what the Guild thinks of you. You'll never be a trophy in my eyes only the beautiful Mirajane Strauss who I hope to get to know better."

Mira looks up at him blushing,"You honestly mean that?" She says firmly to him. "Of course! Besides the only reason I even tried fighting that Laxus guy was cause it was one of the names said on people on my hit list."

Mira sighs at his dumbness,"Whatever! But if you ever pull another stunt like that again. I promise you can change my mind so easily."

Kazuki sighs in relief,"Good cause I don't know what I would do." Mira breaks away from the hug and what comes next is unsuspected.

Kazuki feels something touch his lips with their own. Mira pulls away smiling,"Have fun idiot!" Mira says before exiting.

'Did she just...' Xenovik thinks to himself. "Well that was random and here I thought you two we're going to do that under some corny moonlight" Xenovik laughs out at the man.

Jazuki growls in annoyment as he walks to his room. He looks at the still open jar and applies more to the rest of his body.

"There that should be enough for the pain" He says as he sighs as walks to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and takes a shower before putting on his regular clothes. He adds in his gravity bracelets on as the gravity is increase 4x to what he's used to.

"Damn has my magic grown since yesterday?!" He says outloud managing to stand on both legs.

'Hey kid we have to talk...' Xenovik says out of nowhere. "What is it now?" Kazuki says to the devil.

'Well for starters your magic is crap' He says bluntly. 'Your only using a portion of my magic, the raw part. Your not even trying to control it' Xenovik states.

Kazuki doesn't understand the importance of that,"So what? I'll still be kicking ass either way."

'Can humans not be ignorant for a second?!' Xenovik yells pissed off. 'Ok dumbass let me put it this way... Do you know what happens to Dragon Slayers that use too much of their magic?'

"No?" Kazuki says confused. 'Well guess what they'll turn into dragons themselves!' Kazuki is taken back by the revelation of Xenovik as he pictures Natsu being able to turn into a Dragon.

Kazuki shakes his head,"So what that doesn't matter. I'm no dragon slayer, so as tragic or cool that might be what does it have to do with me?"

Xenovik really wishes he could get out his body and beat the crap out of him. 'But your a slayer right?! So guess what could happen to you?"

Kazuki puts two and two together and realizes what might happen. "Wait! So I could turn into a Devil or Demon or whatever!" He says with stars in his eyes.

You can mentally feel Xenovik face palm,'Yes but you'll have no sense of morals and will start to kill anyone you see!' He states.

The stars in Kazuki's eyes die out,"So no Devil Kazuki..." He says kind of hurt. Xenovik sighs,'Well I mean if you activate your...' Xenovik starts to say before shaking his head.

'Does it fucking matter?! If you don't master that magic of yours in 5 days your officially a Devil and I'll be realized. Not saying that a bad thing... For me.' He finishes.

Kazuki sighs,"Fine Fine!" He says to the devil so tries to speak but mentally blocks out. Kazuki instead of heading out sits down and starts to meditate.

Kazuki opens his eyes once he feels his aura around him. He sees the "normal" Purple and black around him. 'Ruin Devils since it actually isn't in the elemental category, we feed of negative emotions.'

'Similar to Natsu being able to eat fire, you feed of someone's negative emotions or if your feeling evil their soul' Kazuki nods mentally before trying to think of negative emotions.

"The villagers lied to me... I lost everybody. My mom, dad, and my sister and I was helpless in the situation!" He says getting angry with himself.

As the anger builds up, His aura starts to change from Purple and Black to Green, Black, and Purple. '...' Xenovik says out loud breathing in anticipation.

Kazuki looks at his arm at the Green, Black, and Purple aura before it goes away. "Son of a..." Kazuki starts sighing.

'For your sake and the play date of a guild, you better master Ruin Devil Slaying Magic' Xenovik says before going back to sleep.

"Well great this is another great problem of stress for me!" He says annoyed. He exits his house and walks towards the Guild.

As he is walking in the distance he sees Gray walking in the distance. "Hey Gray!" Kazuki calls to the man who looks at him waving and walks over to Kazuki.

"Hey Kazuki, are you feeling better? You weren't exactly in the best condition last time I checked" Gray says sounding kind of concerned.

"Yeah feeling a little better, Sadly I don't think I can do much till tomorrow" Kazuki states grinning.

"But where ya heading?" Gray looks at him recalling his "mission". "Natsu and Lucy took a mission that wasn't really for them. Erza or Master can fill you in." Gray says walking away waving away.

Kazuki continues the walk towards the Guild and walks up the stairs. He opens the door as he sees Erza pacing back and forth.

"Hey Erza, I saw Gray walking away from the guild talking about Natsu and Lucy taking some S-Class mission."

Erza looks at him,"Yes those two will face the problems for breaking the rules!" She says angrily. "Only S-Class Wizards can take S-Class Missions because they are extremely dangerous."

Kazuki nods as he walks to the bar and sits down. He looks at Mira and blushes as she does the same,"Gosh can you two just kiss already!" Cana yells at them.

That only makes them both look at each other more and blush even harder. Suddenly the doors open as Laxus walks inside as the Ruin Devil and the Lightning Dragon meets each other's gaze.

Laxus glares at him with Lightning around him, while Kazuki Purple and Black aura appears around him as he equips his Crow Outfit.

Laxus walks towards Kazuki. Crow gets up and walks towards him, once their both in each other's face the air inside the Guild gets tense.

"Enough from the both of you!" Makarov says as he extends his hand blocking the two away from each other. "Whatever grudge you two have against each other I want it to stop now!"

Mira walks behind Crow putting her hand on his shoulder,"Kazuki it's not worth it, besides you can't beat Laxus even if you tried your hardest."

Laxus grunts before walking to the 2nd floor. Crow dispels his outfit and turns to Mira and smiles. "I know, but that doesn't stop me from disliking the guy for some weird reason."

Kazuki leans towards her and kisses her Cheek. "Mira! More beer!" Cana yells out to her. Mira kisses him back on the cheek before going to tend to Cana and her drinking habits.

Unknown to everyone, Laxus looks between Mira and Kazuki. 'I can't wait to get my hands on him! Then I'll make an example out of you.'

-2 hours later-

Once Kazuki's wounds started feeling better he decided to go into the forest to Train abut. "Hametsu Akuma: Nisshoku!"(Ruin Devils: Eclipse) He says his palms facing some trees as black mist appears around it.

He jumps inside the Black Haze and starts punching the tree rapidly. He jumps back into the air,"Hamestu Akuma: Berō!" He yells after beam impacts the tree dispelling the haze and destroys the tree.

"I'm not strong enough!" Kazuki says growling to himself. "It doesn't matter how much training I do I'll never get anything done!"

Kazuki thinks for a moment and the conversation with Makarov comes into his head, then after that an image of Erza, Lucy, Master, Natsu, Gray and finally, Mira.

Kazuki sighs knowing exactly what has to be done, he walks home and starts to get ready for something. 'Should be too long...'

-1 Day Later-

"So Erza went to get them from Galuna Island?" Mirajane says to master. Makarov nods as she nods.

'Hmmm where's Kazuki? I haven't seen him since yesterday' Mirajane thinks to herself concerned. She sighs hoping for the best.

A/N: If you couldn't be tell Kazuki will be taking a league of absence for awhile. The reason this chapter took so long was because I was going to add a lot for problems for him.

But, it seemed a bit too much for him to do by himself. When will he be returning I don't really know. But I do know that he'll be pretty popular when he does return.

Anyway Rate and Review for more Chapters of you really want it. Till next time see y'all later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I'm back with another chapter of this dumb excuse of a story. I'm sorry if it seems as if I'm rushing past these arcs but once Phantom Lord is done then things can get slower.**

 **But for right now I need a little time skip here and there. Now there is a lot Kazuki needs to get done before the Thunder Legion attaching Fairytail.**

 **1) He either needs to unlock Lucifer's Pledge, which is basically Dragon Force but for Devil Slayers. Or become a full Etherious which would mean he would get a Curse etc etc.**

 **2) Just get stronger overall, cause I hate to say it but Kazuki is only as strong as Natsu at this current point.**

 **3) Has to get to trust or atleast work with Xenovik is some shape or form.**

 **4) The most important that will be done before his return is him coming to terms with himself.**

 **Not truly a lot, but honestly it would take a while to do. Sadly I think 3-4 days isn't enough for Kazuki to get everything done and master it no less.**

 **So yeah enough of me rambling, on to this Chapter.**

 **Chapter 9: Coming to Terms**

(" " is regular talking)

(' ' is regular thinking)

(' ' is Xenovik talking)

* * *

It has been a day since Kazuki set out to do some special training, at first he was unsure where he would go.

But after Xenovik had a place in mind he decided to go along. Kazuki is currently on a train looking out the window in boredom.

'Why are we heading to Oak Town again?' Kazuki thinks telepathically to Xenovik. 'You'll see when we get there kid.'

'You've been saying that for the last hour!' Kazuki shouts at him annoyed. Xenovik growls in annoyance,'Do you want to be a mindless Devil or what?! Just shut up and trust me!'

Kazuki trys to hold in his laugh,'The hells so funny?!' Xenovik yells pissed. 'I'm suppose to be trusting a Devil and I never knew that you knew a thing about loyalty'

'Whatever!' He says before becoming silent. Kazuki chuckles and looks up at the nice White Clouds.

'Hmmm I wonder how everybody is doing?..'

-Magnolia-

Mirajane is walking to the Guild with a note in her hand. Once she walks through the door everyone notices she's in a bad mood.

"Mira is something wrong, you look down?" Makarov asks the young lady. Mirajane says nothing but hands him the note that reads.

* * *

 _If your reading this it means that somehow you've entered my house, gone through my things, and will most likely have to press charges once I return._

 _But on a serious note, I'm out doing something special. Sadly I'd rather not be around anybody cause if I fail... Well let's not get to that._

 _I don't really know when I'll return but I've left a communication lacrima on my desk. But I'd highly advise to only call if it's an emergency._

 _P.S. Master if your reading this Xenovik is helping me with balance._

 _P.S.S Tell Mira not to miss me all that much._

 _-Kazuki_

* * *

Makarov finishes reading the note and realizes why Mira looks upset. "Ok he's on a training trip, he has developed into a strong Wizard he can take care of himself."

Mirajane looks at him angrily,"I'm not doubting how how he is. I'm doubting why he didn't want to tell me. And then he says to tell you some guy is helping him to find balance?! The hell does that mean?!"

Makarov sighs,'Her emotions must be getting the best of her if she doesn't recall telling his story when he first arrived here'

"Look Mira at the end of the day he's gone for now, not because he doesn't like or trust us. But so he can get stronger for us."

Elfman who has been liste

ning on to the conversation from the bar goes behind Mira and hugs her. "Besides Kazuki is a real Man! And real men don't abandon the people they care about!"

Mirajane looks between Makarov and her little brother smiling in reassurance. "I guess your right... But I really do wish he would have told me before hand."

Elfman nods,"But hey look at the bright side! Now I don't have to feel like I'm competing for my sisters attention!"

Mirajane sweatdrops at the comment but nods. Makarov takes another drink of beer out his mug,'Though I wonder if the balance he means is the Yin and Yang...'

-South of Oak Town-

"What am I looking for again?" Kazuki says outloud to the devil. He moves away some vines blocking his path before continuing into the forest.

'A shrine... There's something there that I believe can help you perfect your magic' Xenovik says seriously.

Kazuki keeps walking aimlessly trying to find this shrine. "Not to be impatient... But I'm impatient. Is there anyway to speed up the process?"

'Yes but that requires you to be an Etherious so sadly no' Xenovik says plainly. "Etherious... The fuck is that? Some sort of magic?"

Xenovik sighs,'Etherious are demons born from the Book of Zeref. And are made of completely Ethernano... Well besides one anyway'

Kazuki looks down seeing a bunch of grouped up thorns in front of him and uses a bit of magic to destroy it and continue to walking.

"So their basically Demons made out of Ethernano made from this Zeref guy?" Xenovik mentally nods,'But humans can achieve this form but is known to be an impossible feat because it has 99% chance of working'

"How?"

'Well for starters one would have to make upside down Star of David with all the Kanji of elements in Alchemy form. Then drop a decent amount of blood on the group as the circle should then light up.'

'After that... Well if you ever become on I'll leave the best part for us to watch and the worst for you. Then once your done your body in particular, your base form will be a-'

Xenovik stops the conversation as he notices Kazuki found the shrine. "Is this it?... Actually dumb question it has a statue with a creature of horns."

Shockingly to Kazuki the always serious Devil actually lets out a chuckle. Kazuki grind before walking around the statue to examine it.

He notices some strange symbol in the form of Kanji. "Gateway to Apocalypse..." Kazuki says outside translating it.

"With a name like that I have no clue how this can help me" Kazuki says sweatdropping. 'Just put... What is it those kids at Fairytail say?... Faith' Xenovik says to the man.

'Have faith in me and place your hand on the kanji and use my magic' Kazuki nods at the Devils directions and does as told. He stretches his arm out and closes his eyes as a black and purple aura appear around him.

Once his aura gets to his hands the Kanji turns into a purple color and the statues eyes and horns glow purple as a wall of rock disappears and a part going deeper into the Earth appears.

Kazuki looks at the path before sighing and taking all his will power walking down a little only to realize there are no lights. "How am I suppose to see in the dark?!"

Xenovik takes a while to pause to give an answer,'You can try putting magic into your eyes?' The all knowing Devil says unsure.

The purple and black aura that is around Kazuki focuses into his eyes as everything slowly but surely illuminates. As he's walking down he looks at the wall and see's scratch and burn marks.

"What is this place?" Kazuki ask interested. 'This is a bunker Devils and Demons alike used during our war with the Gods and Angels. They ambushed us but in the end we won... Barely'

Kazuki nods as he is in some type of hallway with different rooms. 'But after that fight this bunker was called the Hall of Illusion'

"Why was it called the Hall of... Illusion" Kazuki says as he looks up and see's something or in this case someone he never though he would see again.

"H-How?!" Kazuki shouts at Xenovik who doesn't answer and stays silent. "Nice to see you again!" The mystery person says smiling.

A/N: I know really short chapter but I can't give up everything I have when it comes to the Hall of Illusion.

For all of you who will think what significant purpose does the House of Illusion have. Let's say him mastering his magic is him getting over things emotionally and mentally.

Only thing is I'm pretty sure I'll have to make him a darker character overall. But until then Rate and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok everybody I'm back again with another chapter to request. Honestly this story is fun but I can't wait to write the revise to this story.**

 **Better vocabulary, Plot, Character Devoloment, but most of all Fight Scene's. But it has come to my conclusion that eventually Kazuki actually HAS to be Etherious.**

 **Thing is that's kinda impossible since he's human and I can't think of a actual way he can become one. The only thing I got is if he merges with Xenovik after those two get to that bff level.**

 **But the problem with that is that... Fusion for lack of better term would have 2 personalities, 1 for Kazuki lazy, someone nice, and caring personality.**

 **And Xenovik's Upbeat, Cruel, and hateful personality which frankly I don't want to deal with.**

 **But luckily for you I have made a decision on how to turn him but won't be revealed till later this chapter.**

 **But enough of my ranting, if you'd like to join me then message me either in a pm or review.**

 **On the today's chapter,**

 **Chapter 10: Coming to Terms; Part 2**

* * *

(" " is regular talking)

(' ' is regular thinking or Xenovik thinking)

* * *

-Hall of Illusion-

Kazuki looks at the mysterious person with tears starting to form into his eyes. "How are you here? What's going on?"

The person who is confirmed to be a lady, walks up in front of him. "My my look how tall you've gotten! Seems as if your father would be jealous!" The lady says smiling.

"M-Mom..." Kazuki starts full on crying into the women's shoulder. "Oh come on, you know I hate to see you cry" Cynthia says hugging her son.

The emotion of sadness and despair are suddenly replaced by a sense of hate and rage,"Xenovik what's your game?!"

Xenovik sighs,'This place is called the hall of illusion for one reason if you can past its test then you'll be rewarded greatly.'

Cynthia growls,"That devil is still trying to pursade you or something?! Honestly just stay here with me!" She says smiling at the end.

Cynthia reaches out to grab his hand as once Kazuki feels the touch flinches. He takes a deep breath,"Is something wrong sweety?" Cynthia ask.

Kazuki shoves her hand away,"Your not real! Your an illusion and I'm not falling for your tricks!" He says backing up as his aura subconsciously appears with a faint green around it.

"As much as I love and miss everyone I hold dear to me, I have to accept they'll never be coming back! And as much as I wish that I can be everyone's savior and go back in time! I can't!" Kazuki shouts out.

Cynthia smiles,"Good job Kazuki Mizaki, you have passed the first test of Sorrow. By excepting reality you have gotten over your emotional flaw of pain. You may proceed"

As if one que the hallway vanishes revealing he was in an dark celar with the Kanji for Sorrow on the wall. In front of him are a set of stairs going upward.

'Good your no longer gonna let that stupid emotion hold you back. Now go to the next stage!' Xenovik almost demands. Kazuki sighs,"Who the fuck made you the boss of me..." He says walking up the stairs.

As he is walking up the stairs he stops and looks behind him to see "Cynthia" following him. "Is there some kind of reason your following me... Especially looking like my mother?"

Cynthia shakes her head,"Well since you've entered the Hall of Illusion, I'm your proctor". Kazuki sighs really wanting to understand how this will help him later on.

He's knocked out of his thoughts as he enters another hallway like he was previously in. This time he see's another face the he once holded very dear to him.

"Mirajane... What could be wrong with Mira?" Kazuki says outloud. 'It isn't what's wrong to her it's what she holds to you' Xenovik says.

Kazuki just stares at the Mirajane illusion trying to understand the point of this room. "I don't get it Mirajane has been nothing but kind, sweet, and loving towards everybody..."

Then it dawns upon him the problem and it makes him furious. "So you telling me in order to master my magic I have to give up all good emotions!" Cynthia nods,"Ruin Devils draw their power by hate and negative spectrum itself. There is no room for anything good."

Kazuki gets even more pissed just by her explaining that,"Well it's time to become a mindless devil because I'm not doing that!" Xenovik sighs,'We're not telling you to become this dark evil guy completely'

'But the longer you hold on to love and the effects that come with, the weaker you'll become. If you can control your emotions then maybe you'll have the chance to love but until then let go' Xenovik finishes.

"...Fine" Kazuki says as closes his eyes and let's all the images of Mirajane and Fairytail over the last few weeks means less to him. Mirajane sighs before fading away sadly.

"Good you've completed room number 2! On to the last and hardest room" Cynthia says happily dispelling the room looking at the stairs up.

Kazuki covers his face with his arm,"Yeah whatever" He says lowly before waking up the stairs. You can see little drops of water occasionally fall behind him.

Xenovik and Cynthia stay silent somewhat pitying the young man. Once the reach the final room Kazuki regains his composure waiting for his final trail to appear.

Suddenly a man appears in front of him that he doesn't recognize. He is tall, extremely muscular, has orange shoulder length hair, and a stubby beard.

Has one biconical arm and has one arm wrapped in bandages. His chest is also wrapped in bandages as he wears a long black cloak with a metallic belt around his waist and dark blue pants.

"Who the heck are you?" Kazuki ask coldly glaring at the man. "Names Gildarts Clive kid." Kazuki looks at the man,"Where have I heard that name before, oh yeah master mentioned you once."

Gildarts chuckles,"Figueres so. So I bet he told you how im the strongest in Fairytail!" He says placing his hands in front of him.

Kazuki glares at him before activating his ring changing into Crow. Gildarts looks at Crow with open eyes before regaining focus and taunting the fighter.

Crow launches himself at the man with his aura around him,"Hametsu Akuma: Hamā!" The punch is thrown aiming at his face as Gildarts stops it with his bandaged arm and kicks him back.

Crow slides back wiping the blood of his mouth,"For an illusion you sure to hit hard! Hametsu Akuma: Berō" Crow shoots the purple and black bean directly at him.

Gildarts smirks as he stretches out his left arm as a white net appears dispelling Crow's attack. Crow disappears into a flock of crows and half of them fly to the right of him while the others go left.

Each flock solidifies and takes the form of 2 Crows who start attacking Gildarts in close combat. "Hametsu Akuma: Suīpu" They both say kicking him into a wall.

"No more hold back!" Crow says as his eyes start to glow red. Crow takes a deep breath as a vortex of his aura appears around him.

"With the feeling of Despair in my right..." Crow starts as a Purple ball starts spinning and grows in his right hand. "And with the Feeling of Vengance in my left..." A ball similar to the right starts to form in his left hand in the color black.

"When combined... Hametsu Akuma: Eguzairu!(Ruin Devils Exile) Crow yells as the two balls merge with each other creating a gaint ball of death itself. Crow jumps in the air and throws the ball at Gildarts who smirks.

Gildarts simply deflects the attack to the left destroying the wall next to him. "What?! That's impossible!"

"Seeing as you said no holding back, I might as well do the same!" He says as a silver aura appears over him. The ground starts to tremble as the aura gets bigger and stronger over time.

Crow starts to sweat from the complete amount of power before pulling himself together. "Hamestu Akuma.." He starts but stops as the aura gets bigger and bigger and he starts to resemble a demon with glowing red eyes.

"Hamā!" He shouts as he rushes towards him. Gildarts eyes get bigger as he glares into Crows eyes. This makes him flinch and stops his attack completely falling to his knees by the immense magic power.

Suddenly a bright gold light appears around Crow as his armor disappears around him taking back his civilian outfit. "H-How are y-you this st-trong" Kazuki says shuddering completely scared shitless.

The magic sure disappears along with Gildarts who is smiling while he leaves. Kazuki slowly gets to his feet,"Huh?"

"That's all you've done what was needed. Fear, you had to get over your pride that would start to develop by your magic. Now you know what fear and don't ever forget that feeling" Cynthia says before dispelling the room and herself.

Kazuki notices the sweat on his face and wipes it off. "Is that it am I done?" Kazuki says surprised. Xenovik mentally nods. 'Yep, but check for yourself'

Kazuki nods as he summons his perfected aura and noticed the darker shade of purple and green in it. "Yep different alright, So are we done here?"

Xenovik mentally shakes his head,'Nope see that stairs in front of you' Kazuki looks at the stairs and nods. 'See how's it's leading you to go down, well I thinks it time to get what I was talking about.'

Kazuki nods and walks downstairs, he enters a room with green paint on the walls and torches keeping the room lit. He notices 5 podiums around a weird symbol almost like a upside down star.

"Is that a..." Kazuki says in shock. 'Yes it is but the choice is ultimately up to you... But like I said, I cannot promise your life' Xenovik says.

"So this is how you become an Etherious huh..." Kazuki says as he looks around the room. He looks on one of podiums and see's a both labeled Curses.

"Hey Xenovik, what is this?" Kazuki says. 'It's a book of Curses, they are basically the Etherious version of magic' Xenovik says.

Kazuki opens the book and starts flipping through out the pages,"Gravity manipulation so... Blood Mimicry... Celestial Summoning... Glyphs..." Kazuki starts to read out random Curses.

After a minute or so he finds 3 that catches his interest,"Hmmm Ash manipulation, Soul Caster, and finally Perspective Illusion" Kazuki says outloud.

'Hmmm Ash manipulation from my memory is in its name enough, Soul Caster uses the power of your soul to make a variety of things from weapons, to a sun if you wanted to.'

'The draw back to it is that if used to much your lifespan will drop insanely, which is why it's a top tier curse but extremely life sacrificial. And Perspective Illusion causes one to make illusion that are real.'

Kazuki thinks to himself,"Well then... I guess I'm going to have to go with..."

-Next Day, Fairytail-

Team Natsu have just gotten back from their mission to Galuna island. "You three are in some serious trouble once we get to the Guild" Erza reassures them.

Gray and Natsu flinch and walk behind Lucy who sighs,"Guys just because Luigi is fat doesn't make her that big!" Happy shouts at them.

"Oh I'll show you fat cat!" Lucy says sinisterly as she takes out her whip. Happy summons his wings and starts flying towards the Guild as Lucy chases after him.

Happy suddenly stops with his eyes wide open,"Guys..." Everyone looks at Happy strangely before looking in his direction. They all see the Guild completely destroyed with metal spikes.

"It can't be!" Erza says in shock. Lucy covers her mouth in sadness as Gray and Natsu both have pissed looks on their faces.

A/N: Sorry had to end it here, but hey I'm knocking to birds with one stone. Even though making him Etherious will be hard to explain it must be done now than later.

So what Curse will you think he'll end up with. Keep in mind it may not even be his top three picks. In my opinion it's pretty obvious if you ask me seeing as it's the coolest of them all from an experimental standpoint.

So yeah... Hope you enjoyed Rate and Review would gladly help boost my ego. And see ya guys next time.


	11. Chapter 11

**What's up everybody back again with another Chapter, now before we get into this chapter let me start with my rant session**.

 **The Curse that Kazuki will be using (Which should be pretty obvious after this part) Will be used as a support for his... Future team.**

 **Now for all you wondering,"What's the point of making him Etherious just after mastering his magic. Seems kinda dumb and rushed"**

 **That's mostly because it mostly is. The idea with the story is to see how an ordinary boy can become great if given the right tools.**

 **And well him becoming a low class Devil and working up in Devil Rank, Guild Rank, and possibly Wizard Saint Rank if he trains hard enough.**

 **But the only way he'll get there is hard work and trail and error, something I don't see people doing a lot. Anyway back to the topic, his Curse will be supportive and his magic will be offensive.**

 **So yeah... That rant took a lot more space than I thought. So I think it's time to get into the chapter.**

 **Chapter 11: Curse**

 **(" " is Regular Talking)**

 **(' ' is Regular Thinking)**

 **( " _Example"_ is Xenovik Talking)**

* * *

-Hall of Illusion-

" _So you picked that Curse?"_ Xenovik says to Kazuki. Kazuki nods,"It's seems more of a support thing, and your magic is really powerful so there's no reason to increase the powerhouse."

Xenovik mentally nods," _Ok reasonable... But here's what I forgot to tell you."_ Kazuki sighs in annoyance,"You've been doing that a lot lately..."

" _Well... a part of Becomig a Etherious is one of two things. 1) Realising the Seal on me or completely merging together into one being. 2) Killing me"_ Xenovik says seriously.

Kazuki is taken back by his words,"I don't know how I feel about this honestly" Kazuki says plainly thinking about his decisions.

"On one hand I can kill you, but to be honest you'll put up a fight and most likely kill me. Plus your extremely smart so your pretty useful is that situation."

"I'm not merging with you cause you'd most likely try to take over my mind or make me do things that I'd wouldn't want to do... So the only thing I can do is free you."

Xenovik is taken back by is statement. " _Your kidding right?! Please tell me I heard wrong!"_ Kazuki laughs outloud,"Hey as much as I hate you and what you've done to my family... But I can admit if it wasn't for you I would never be in the state I am now."

"...So I'm grateful... In a weird "I hate you" kind of way" Kazuki says smirking. Xenovik nods,"Plus I'm very observate and realized I have magic made to kill your specific breed of Devils."

The Ruin Devil King is about to respond to that but says nothing besides a long deep sigh. _"I guess you have a point... Let's get the removal over with."_

Kazuki nods and waits for directions,"So how do I do this?"

 _"First apply magic to your stomach, cause that's where the seal itself is."_ Kazuki takes off his shirt and applies magic to his stomach as if on que the same pain he felt all those years ago resurface.

Kazuki fights back the pain and waits for directions but realizes his part is done. Suddenly the black seal slowly dispells itself, after almost a minute a small part of the seal is still left.

"What's the hold up!" Kazuki shouts in the pain this is causing him. _"You have to destroy the rest of the seal, it's so I don't have all the power to escape. You would have to let me go"_

"Ok" He reaches to his stomach and applies magic to the seal as Xenovik does the same as the seal in destroyed in a Purple light that engulfs the room.

Once Kazuki opens his eyes he see's something he never though would be possible. The same Devil in front of him from all those years ago...

"Shit that hurt!" Xenovik says sighing. Xenovik starts stretching like he just woke up,"Feels weird to have a body again."

Kazuki just stares at him before speaking his mind,"Do you think... You can like... Make some kind of human form?"

Xenovik actually thinks about that for a moment before shrugging,"Never would hurt to try."

Another bright light but this time Green appears around Xenovik as you can hear the cracking and changing of bones. Once done reveals a man around his 30's with black skin and onyx hair.

His most noticeable feature is his Green Emerald Eyes. He has on a Black Cloak with no shirt underneath showing off his muscular body. Also a dark purplish combat pants and black shoes.

"This good for ya kid?" Xenovik ask Kazuki who looks at him nodding his head liking the outfit. "Yeah... man I can't wait to get back and tell everybody about this-" Kazuki says as a buzzing sound goes off.

Kazuki looks at his ring as he requips into Crow and digs into the pouch around his cloak and see's the communication Lacrima going off.

Kazuki answers as a screen appears seeing Erza and the rest of Team Natsu with Mirajane and Makarov. "Hey guys what's up?"

Kazuki notices the serious look on their face,"What's going on? Why do you all look so pissed?" Erza takes the charge.

"Kazuki we need you here back in Magnolia at once. We've been under attack by the Guild known as Phantom Lords, Gajeel Redfox."

Natsu shoves Erza away abit,"And Gramps is saying how we shouldn't fight them even after they trashed the Guild Hall!"

"They trashed the Guild Hall?!" Kazuki says getting a bit angry before Xenovik puts his hand on his shoulder pointing to the podiums.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't return quite yet and I really gotta get going. But if anything happens call me!" Kazuki says before hanging up.

Kazuki walks over to the podiums and sits in the center of the upside down star. "Well I'm on a timer and it's pretty late let's get this over with!" Kazuki says with red eyes.

-Fairytail-

"The hell can be more important than us to him?!" Natsu says siting down crossing his arms. Lucy walks in front of the hothead,"Big brother isn't abandoning us or anything so relax."

Erza and Mira nod in agreement with Lucy. "Yes I too believe that he will be coming here shortly he just looked busy at the moment."

Natsu sighs in annoyment. Makarov turns to look at everyone,"Ok everybody it's getting late. Since we're in high alert I advice everyone travel and sleep with your team mates or someone you trust within the Guild"

Everyone nods and proceeds to leave the Guild accompanied by someone,"Jose... What's your goal here?" Makarov mumbles outloud to himself.

-Hall of Illusion-

"AHHHHH!" Kazuki says screaming his lungs out as Black markings appear all over his body. Xenovik is leaning against a podium to his left looking at him,"Told you this would hurt like a bitch."

The circle bellow Kazuki starts glowing intensely before dying out. "Good you got through stage 1... Now 2 more to go" Xenovik says.

"So... Wha-at did I just... complete?" Kazuki says out of breath. "Your done with the magical and spiritual part."

Suddenly the Glow comes back as the circle changes to a black color instead of purple as it looks like Ethernano is filling inside of him. "What is this?... Feels like magic but it isn't."

Xenovik who was messing with his own magic looks at him,"It's your curse... It's fueling up your Curse which is seperated from your magic reserves."

Kazuki nods,"But it will take about 5-6 hours to complete" Xenovik adds which makes Kazuki look at him with open eyes.

"5-6 Hours!" He shouts glaring at the Devil. "What did you think it would be over in 1,2,3?"

A deep sigh is heard from Kazuki as he awaits this portion,'Wonder how worth it this almost impossible ritual is at the end of the day.'

-Next Day-

Kazuki opens his eyes slowly as he sees Xenovik leaning against a wall looking at him,"Your finally awake I see."

Kazuki rubs his eyes,"How long have I been asleep?" Xenovik summons a magic circle on the ceiling of the roof and blows it sky high. He looks at the Suns position before looking back at Kazuki.

"8-9 Hours" Xenovik says as the ceilings rebuilds itself. 'Must be due to the illusion this place has.'

"And you let me sleep that long because?" Kazuki says plainly. Xenovik shrugs,"Didn't feel like waking you up. And frankly you should be grateful while you were asleep I did the final stage which hurts the most."

Kazuki looks at him in shock,"Wait so does that mean..." Xenovik nods knowing what his question is. Kazuki stands up looking at his body not knowing the differences.

"Shouldn't I have like a Tail, some Horns, some type of Devil skin, Wings-" Xenovik cuts him off before he can continue the list.

"Ok Mr. Racist yes you do have this but you haven't activated any of that yet. I would explain but something tells me you should get back to your little friends, they've been hitting up your Lacrima since sun rise."

Kazuki takes a deep breath,"Once again... Why didn't you wake me up?!" Before he can answer Kazuki hears some buzzing going off. He answers the call and the first thing he see's is Mira crying.

This makes his blood boil as he struggles to keep his anger in check. "Kazuki! I'm so glad you answered I don't know where your at but get here quick. Phantom is plan-" The screen gets staticky and the audio cuts out.

"Mira?!... Mira!" Kazuki yells before breaking the Lacrima into little pieces. Kazuki looks above them to the ceiling and blows it up with a small Berrow.

He uses the magic he put in his feet and jumps out into the forest. Xenovik jumps following behind him. "The only way to get there now is if you use your Curse to teleport us there."

Kazuki looks at him,"Wait it can do that?" Xenovik nods,"They can do multiple things, from making shields, Time Distortion, Platforms, Teleportation, the list is endless if the user as imagination."

Kazuki nods,"So how to I activate my Curse?"

"So you know how you occasionally turn your eyes red?" Kazuki looks at him confused. "My eyes turn red?"

"Wait so you haven't noticed?... Well it doesn't matter to make your eyes red you usually get lost in your emotions. But seeing as we fixed that by toning it down a lot just thinking about it should do it."

Kazuki thinks about his red eyes as in deed his eyes turn red but this time his vision turns blood red before going back to regular color. "Your eyes are the easiest way to tap into your new Devil blood."

"Now just focus on using your Curse." Suddenly a Purple Glyph appears under Kazuki as it turns White. "Each one of your Glyphs have different colors that represent different things. Apparently white is used for teleportation."

Kazuki having enough waiting around opens his palm towards the Glyph and moving it so its facing vertical. "Let's go!" Kazuki says as they both run through the portal.

-Fairytail-

"Erza! Don't be crazy you can't tank that blast!" Natsu cries to her being hold back by Gray and Elfman.

"Shut it Natsu before your hit with that blast yourself!" Gray yells to him. "This is your final chance! Hand over Lucy Heartfilia!" Jose says to them.

"Never! Lucy is family and your not taking her from us" Erza shouts requiping into her Adamantine Armor. "Fine have it your way pathetic fairies!"

"3..." Behind everyone at Fairytail a White Glyph appears behind them. They look back at the Glyph on edge.

"2..." Suddenly 2 blurry figures dash out the Glyph at insane speeds. The one with a cloak dashes first pulling Erza and throwing her into the crowd before she can counter him.

"Fire!" Jose says the Jupiter Canon fires directly at Fairytail. Suddenly the other man dashes insanely quickly sliding to a stop. He raises one Palm towards the beam as a gaint Blue Glyph appears in front of him.

"Huh?!" Erza says looking up at a man he's never seen before then at,"Kazuki!" Everyone yells in surprise. "WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Once the beam dies out Kazuki and Xenovik look at the gaint fortress. "You done pissed off the wrong Devil today!" Kazuki says with his red eyes and his newly mastered aura and glyphs under him.

"Time to see just how much training I'll have to do to regain my title" Xenovik says with his aura out.

A/N: Omfg well hope not a lot people expected Xenovik to be released so soon. Granted I hinted at it before but hope that most of you thought it wouldn't happen till around Edolas.

So yeah the Ruin Devil King and the Ruin Devil Emperor. That will be an interesting tag duo but it won't happen often but when it does... Shit gets crazy.

Now forgive me I was planning on giving him Illusions but making Physical Illusions practically makes anybody a god. And Glyphs in the long run was the weakest of all I can think of.

For those that don't know what Glyphs are, the glyphs I'm basing his curse of off is Weiss Schnee from RWBY. Just look up some of her fight scenes to get a better taste of the power itself.

Im also making the picture of this story the Glyph Kazuki will be using from now on. And he still has his Devil Slayer magic but is hard to switch between the 2 methods of combat seeing as they're different sources of abilities.

So yeah hope you all enjoyed. Now I really want everyone to Review for this chapter specially just to know how you guys feel about all that happened in this chapter.

And if I get enough maybe I'll personally respond to each in the beginning of the next chapter. But until then... See ya.


	12. Chapter 12

**I would start a rant but I feel like if I do then I won't feel like completing this Arc. But I kinda have too so let's begin.**

 **Ok so for 1) Kazuki isn't anywhere near being a God. If anything he is a low S-Class at his current power.**

 **And if you honestly think that's so bad then look at Erza who is at 100% since she didn't take the Jupiter canon like in the canon Fairytail. And she's an average to above tier S-Class.**

 **2) Kazuki can't just use his magic and Curses together. Actually that's kinda a lie but you'll see what happens when he does.**

 **So in a regular fight he has to pick between one or the other during most if not all of the whole fight.**

 **3) Xenovik under normal standards is a shit tone more Stronger than Makarov. But since he just got freed, he is fairly week. Which is why he doesn't one shot everything.**

 **4) If you still have no idea what Kazuki's form of Glyphs are, then you should really look up Weiss Schnee fight scenes. It'll make a lot more sense that way.**

 **...Covered his curse and magic. Explaining why Xenovik will be fairly weak for awhile... Yeah I covered everything I think I'm suppose to.**

 **Great now how you all enjoy and thank you for the feedback,**

 **Chapter 12: A Devils Rage**

 **(" " is Regular Talking)**

 **(' ' is Regular Thinking)**

* * *

Jose looks at the scene in complete and udder disbelief. "No way... This can't be real!" He turns to look at some of his men. "Recharge the Jupiter Canon! NOW!"

"Yes sir!" The four hooded guild member say quickly scared of their masters wrath. "Hand over Lucy Heartfilia at this instant!"

"Like hell we will!" Natsu shouts to him. "You honestly think that we would give up Lucy to a monster like you!" Cana shouts.

"We'd never betray family! You'll have to take her from us with blood on your hands" Erza shouts.

Jose growls at them in annoyance,"You have 15 minutes before Jupiter fires again." Natsu growls,"Happy!" He shouts as the two fly towards the Canon.

Gray and Elfman follow him by Gray freezing the water and running towards the Guild Hall.

Suddenly a bunch of Shades escape from the building. "Xenovik you up to this?" Crow says as he requips into his armor. Xenovik nods as everybody looks at the two mostly the cloaked stranger.

Kazuki jumps with his eyes changing to purple,"Hametsu Akuma: Hamā!" Crow says dashing as the shades as Xenovik stays back.

The shades come right for Crow and Xenovik. "Wait! You can't let them touch you!" Loke warns the two. Crow looks at Loke then at the Shades and notices their right in front him.

Xenovik sighs and jumps dashing for Crow. He grabs his left leg and throws him to the ground,"Bellow!" A Green and Purple beam escapes his mouth and destroys the shades.

Crow lands on his feet and nods to Xenovik who nods back and looks at Fairytail. "Why can't does things touch me?"

"If they do, they'll suck up your life force until they kill you. And you should tell your friend that before he dies." Crow looks at Xenovik who landed where he was a few seconds ago.

"Trust me something tells me that he'll be fine" Crow says smirking. Xenovik glares at the shades starting to reform,"Give me a break" Xenovik says as he summons wings and starts fighting the shades.

Everyone looks at him in shock,"Insane! What is that guy and where did you find him?!" Crow smirks as he looks at the Jupiter Canon. "2 minutes till Jupiter Fires"

Crow crunches his teeth and looks at Erza,"I'm going to go and help Natsu-" He's cut off by a huge explosion in the Jupiter Canon.

Crow dashes at the edge of the cliff and his eyes turn Red and a White vertical Glyph appears in front of him. "Wait boy!" Xenovik yells as Crow slides to a stop in front of his Glyph.

"I wouldn't recommend you mix your magi and your Curse. The two don't mix well and could cause some extreme problems during a fight!" Crow nods before running through his glyph.

He appears in front of the Jupiter canon enterance. Crow runs down and see's Natsu fighting some guy. "Hametsu Akuma: Hamā" He yells punching the Jupiter Canons power source.

"Noo!" The enemy Natsu is fighting yells at Crow. "Hey buddy I'm not done with you yet" Natsu yells as he punches him against the wall.

Crow sighs in relief as he feels his body is on fire. "Natsu can he calm down with your flames?" Natsu looks at him confused,"What are you talking about?"

Crow looks at him but see's that Natsu isn't using any magic or Totomaru. 'Why the fuck does my body hurt? Is this the effect of switching between Curses and Ethernano'

He is distracted by the pain of his body and the ground starts to shake. "Is he seriously activating it now?" Totomaru says outloud.

"Happy go check what-" Natsu is stop before becoming completely sick. "Your kidding right?" Crow and Totomaru saw sweatdropping at Natsu.

"As for you, I am Totomaru of the elemental 4. Seeing as your friend is.. Down then I'll have to take you out" he says closing his eyes feeling like an elite in the situation.

Crow sighs and turns his back to him before walking away. "Hey! Come back here"

Totomaru stops by the look of glowing Purple eyes looking at him before looking away. "Move" Crow says as Totomaru looks at him confused.

Totomaru is suddenly consumed in a ball of ice by Gray. "Man!" Elfman yells transforming his beast arm and punching in to the sky, Kami only knows where he landed.

Crow chuckles in amusement before regaining a serious face. He looks at the 3 Fighters before running down the hall. "Hey! Wait up!" Elfman shouts to Crow who stops looking back at him.

"What are you 3 doing?" Crow ask. "We're splitting up to try to destroy the power source."

Crow is about to argue as the pain comes back. 'Maybe having him tag along isn't the worst thing ever.'

"Fine, come on though" Crow says before running down the long hall. As they're running Crow feels something strange.

He closes is eyes and feels the magic around him. He feels a foreign magic but can't directly pin point it...

"There! Hametsu Akuma: Haikyo no Hōru!" Crow yells behind him as the ground explodes. But not before a man escapes his attack.

"That was a close one." The man says sighing shaking his head. Crow and Elfman look at each other before Glaring at Sol.

"On a normal occasion I'd like to ask for a strangers name. But for you scumbags I don't think you deserve it!" Sol looks at him smirking.

Elflmam transforms his arm before charging at Sol. "Kazuki I got this! Go help the others. I can take it from here!"

Crow looks between them before nodding. He takes off running down the hall and looks up to see Gray fighting... A girl.

"I swear Gray if you actually hurt that girl..." The inner Devil in Crow says to Gray. Crow stops running for a second. 'The hell was that?...'

He's cut off guard by 2 explosions going off. One of them being from the battle on the roof from Gray and Juvia. The other coming behind him in the direction of Elfman.

Crow takes a deep breath,"They're strong wizards that fight for what they believe in. If Fairytail has shown me anything it's not to underestimate the power of Will and family."

Crow continues running up to see Erza and Natsu glaring some guy. "Hametsu Akuma: Berō!" Crow shouts as a beam of purple and green shouts at Aria.

Aria notices the incoming beam and puts his hands in front of it as the beam disappears. "What?!" Crow shouts in shock.

"Hametsu Akuma: Haikyo no Hōru!" Crow says as the explosion goes off underneath him he begins to fly into the air.

Erza requips into her Heavens Wheel Armor and chased him down. Crow looks at Natsu who is fairly injured. "When did Erza get here?"

Natsu shrugs,"No clue. She must have followed the Ice trail that Gray made for him and Elfman."

Crow nods and looks at the battle going on in the Sky,"Natsu." Natsu looks at Crow suddenly,"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure how... But I'm pretty sure that I feel the magic of a Celestial Wizard!" Crow says quickly. Natsu growls and nods smelling the air. "And I also smell that jerk Gajeel."

As Natsu is about to run off Crow stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Crow requips out of his outfit and back into his clothes.

"Look as much as I'd love to tell you to run up there and show him whose boss, with my new abilities... I have to say that I'll only be sending you to be beat up."

"So from a man to another man, look deep inside of yourself and realize what your fighting for and fight till all the fire inside of you lights out. Now show me the power of a Dragon!" Kazuki finishes.

Natsu nods and thinks about what he fights for. As he's doing this is body lights on fire and a silhouette of a dragon appears around him. Suddenly he jumps up extremely high punching the roof only going up higher and higher.

Kazuki smiles before glaring at Aria who is now on the ground with Erza in some kind of Air lock. A Golden Light escapes both of them as Erza dashes towards him as Crow appears behind him.

Aria eyes start to glow in shock and fear looking in front and behind him. "You dare hurt Fairytail! Now you'll pay!" Erza and Crow say together. Aria looks between the two approaching foes before flying up into the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Crow says as 5 Glyphs appear around Aria so looks confused. He dashes through one that appears in front of his and appears around Aria punching him with magic in his fist.

Then the Glyphs all merge as one above him. "Look at the Earth and get struck by the Heavens! Hametsu Akuma: Suīpu!" Crow yells as he kicks on top of his head sending him flying down.

Aria growls and looks at Crow. "Airspace: Tornado Valley!" Aria says as a valley of wind hits Crow sending him flyin against the wall. He smirks with blood in his mouth as a Glyph of Gold appears under Erza.

Erza feels more magic enter her body and smiles at Crow before looking at Aria. "Look Towards the Heaven!" Erza says appearing in front of him with her Black Wing Armor on.

Aria is caught off Guard with her immense speed. "What?! No this can't be!" Erza glares at him. "And get struck by the Earth!" She says as she spins the sword around her hand filling it with magic before slashing him.

Aria falls to the floor unconscious. Crow smiles before falling to the ground, Erza rushes towards her friend and catches them. At that same time Gray, Elfmam, and Mirajane appear.

"Kazuki are you ok?!" Erza says to say. The boy requips out of his Armor and shakes his head. "Pretty sure that I shouldn't be using my Glyphs and Magic in a fight" He says chuckling while his body is in pain.

Mirajane looks at him with tears in her eyes over come by a lot of emotion that everyone takes note of. Kazuki looks at her,"Come on now I'm still here, it's not like I'm dead"

That word was very personal to her and only increased her emotions. Mira hold the man into her arms dearly. "I'm glad your still alive, I don't want to lose anybody close to me ever again."

Suddenly a black must encapsulates them. "Oh my what a touchy moment we have here. I must ruin it!" Jose says smirking coming out of his office. Gray and Elfman glare at him.

"Beast Arm!"

"Ice make: Excalibur!"

"Wait don't do it!" Kazuki shouts which he instantly takes back due to the pain. Jose smirks,"Get out of my way you stupid fairies!" Jose says as a purple attack sends them flying backwards knocked out.

"You... Bastard!" Erza shouts requiping into her Black Wing Armor and rushes him. "STOP IT!" Kazuki shouts.

"Erza Scarlet... I'd love to play with you but not today!" He says as a bunch of shadows form around and begin attacking her. Jose smirks by following up with a punch to her temple sending her through a pillar.

"Erza..." Kazuki says. "As for you two, The ex Queen of Demons and the Ruin Devil. It's funny how similar you two are in magic and have a romantical relationship. It's like a match made in hell."

Kazuki Glares at him before standing up to his bodies rejection. "Oh look here the Devil still has some fight in him" Jose Chuckles.

"Mira get out of here and don't look back!" Mirajane looks at him and Jose,"Are you crazy! No, not in the state your in!"

Jose looks at the couple grinning. "Please just go" Kazuki says trying to convince her. Mirajane glares at him,"No I'm not leaving you-" She's cut off my Kazuki.

"LEAVE!" He shouts as a demonic bass gets into his voice as his eyes turn Red. Mirajane looks between Jose and Kazuki before sighing. "Fine but you better be coming back to me.." Mira says before running towards the door.

Jose smirks,"now who says I'd let you leave?!" He smirks evily as he points his index finger to Mirajand as a small but fast blast travels right for her heart.

"NOO!" Kazuki shouts as he tries to run to her before the blast hits her but stops to his knees as his body gives up on him. "MIRA!"

Mirajane looks at the blast coming towards her with Fear in her eyes. Suddenly a cloaked figure appears next to Mira at the last second before disappearing away.

"So I guess Chivalry is dead now?" Xenovik says glaring at Jose. "Xenovik!" Kazuki shouts out to the man.

Xenovik looks at his partners state,"Man you really are an idiot! Didn't I tell you not to mix the two and what did you do probably mix the two in every fight!" He says angrily glaring at him with his glowing Emerald eyes.

Kazuki stays quiet knowing he's right. "As for you" Xenovik says letting Mira go and Glaring at Jose.

"There is only room for one Evil Force of nature around here and it's me." Jose laughs,"And who the hell are you?"

"The 6th Strongest natural Devil spawn from the hell, The Ruin Devil King!" Xenovik says as an aura similar to Kazuki's perfected one appears around him but ally more Green and Purple.

Jose is taken back,"Take Kazuki and go cause this won't be pretty" Xenovik says before dashing to Jose.

A/N: Not much to say besides I had to edit this down a lot. Originally this whole arc was about to be 14k -_-... And that's just the fight scenes if we add dialogue...

Yeah a bit much for my liking. So if things seem dumbed down just know that that's the result. But the upcoming fight I felt that same so it's going to be fairly long by my standards.

But yeah hope you all enjoyed and till next time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok I'm back with another chapter. And I'd like to say that this story is actually doing a lot better than expected. And I'm truly grateful for all the love and support from everybody.**

 **Now on to my rant lol**

 **1) Xenovik is not an Etherious - he is a Regular Devil Spawn. (Quote from last Chapter) "I am the 6th Strongest NATURAL Devil" There was a reason why I specifically but natural in that sentence.**

 **2) Xenovik doesn't have a Curse - yes he does have unique abilities that might be shown in the chapter They are not Curses they run on his magic.**

 **3) Kazuki is done... Unless plot says so - He's not a living fucking Juggernaut, he does have limits unlike most people in Fairytail. If Kazuki does any fighting for the rest of the Arc it will be minor.**

 **4) Freed is my favorite in Fairytail - just something to point out.**

 **5) Makarov may or may not (he will) make an appearance in the Xenovik vs Jose fight. And if he does... Let's not talk about that.**

 **6) Why the fuck am I at 6 already.**

 **7) Jose will have a lot more non canon attacks - meaning I have to make up some attacks for him.**

 **8) Enjoy the Chapter or else**

 **Chapter 13: Ruin Devil King**

 **(" " is Regular Talking)**

 **(' ' is Regular Thinking)**

* * *

-Outskirts of Magnolia: Phantom Guild Hall-

"Take Kazuki and get out of here, cause this won't be pretty" Xenovik says before dashing at Jose.

Jose is shocked by his speed as he summons multiple shades around him. "Go attack!" Jose says jumping backwards to gain space as the Shades move forward to attack him.

Xenovik stands still as he lets the Shades get really close to him which brings a smirk to his face. As they're about to make contact the smirk on Jose's Face disappears as a smirk is on Xenovik.

The Ruin Devil King begins to eat the Shades to everyone surprise especially Jose. "WHAT!"

Xenovik suddenly appears in front of him and kicks him with his shin right at his jaw sending him against a pillar. "Ruin Devils feed of Negative Emotions which includes Sadness, Evil, and our Favorite Aggression."

Jose Growls outloud,"This is stupid! How many of you Fairy freaks are in this one Guild?!" Jose dashes at the Devil who does the same as the two engage in close combat.

Every hit or block the two get on each other causes an immense Shockwave of Power that can be visibly seen to the naked eye.

"Woah" Mira and Kazuki say in unison as Jose and Xenovik both throw a high magical powered punch, the shockwave makes the two go in opposite directions.

Xenovik sides to a stop next to Mirajane and Kazuki,"Your still here? Take your friends and go!" Mira is about to protest but Kazuki stops her.

Kazuki slowly gets up and walks over to Elfman and Gray laying down knocked out. The Devil Slayer then glares at Jose before throwing Gray on Elfman on his shoulder.

Mirajane goes over to Erza and does the same like Kazuki. Jose is about to stop them but stops once he see's Xenovik's glowing Emerald eyes focused on him like a predator hunting his prey.

Jose sighs as the two leave his hall. "Are you sure that was wise, they could have been useful." Xenovik shrugs,"The kid is out of commission and the girl is going through mental magic issues. They'd only be a thorn to my back."

Phantom Lords leader is taken back alittle by his harshful but somewhat truth words,"I like the way you think!"

Xenovik glares at him harder,"That's great cause I don't" Xenovik says as the two begin their clash again.

-With Kazuki and Mirajane-

As the two are running down the hall the urg to ask Kazuki is filling Mirajane up inside. "Kazuki..."

Kazuki looks at her with his regular purple eyes,"Yes?" Mirajane sighs,"Is that guy the Devil you kept inside of you for all those years?"

Kazuki sighs but not being able to her face nods,"Yes and it's Xenovik" Kazuki says as the two get quiet.

The two are out to a rocky stop as multiple explosion go off above them, and this weird radiating heat. "Is that Natsu?" Mira ask.

"Yep" Kazuki says closing his eyes feeling the magic around him. "At it seems as if he's winning too."

"And you just know this because?" Mirajane says plainly. "For one I can feel magic force and reserves throughout my body, which in terms means I can sense any bodies magic specially to them."

"Plus it's Natsu, I don't expect him to lose even if I haven't known him for all that long" Kazuki says smiling.

Mirajane smiles at him before looking up at the amount of Flames. "It's amazing how strong everyone has become, especially you."

Suddenly the sky gets really dark as the booming sound of Thunder start around them.

Kazuki grins but stops running as something feels wrong. "Who... What is that?!" Kazuki says shocked and scared at the same time.

Mirajane stops with him,"What was is it?" Kazuki starts sweating at the magic power that he's feeling. "I think it might be Master"

"I think he's preparing his magic energy to use Fairy Law on Jose" Mirajane says. Kazuki looks confused and stops running.

"What's Fairy Law?" Kazuki ask her. "It's a powerful spell master used to completely destroy what he finds to be an enemy."

"...FUCK!" Kazuki says as he drops Gray and Elfman. "Kazuki! Where are you going?!" Mirajane cries out to him.

Kazuki against his bodies judgement makes a Mad Dash towards the room Xenovik and Jose are fighting in. 'Please don't let what I think is going to happen come true!'

-Xenovik-

"Dead Wave!" Jose shouts with his eyes now completely pitch Black shooting the beam right for Xenovik.

"Bellow!" Xenovik says as the beams intercept each other. The beams evenly matched explode on each other treating a huge dust cloud.

Jose wastes no time and dashes to where he believes Xenovik is. "Got ya!" He says swinging but misses his target realizing he moved.

"Hall of Destruction!" Xenovik says as the dusty ground under him explodes. "Shade Troops!" Multiple shades start heading Xenovik's way.

Xenovik sighs,"Didn't I tell you I can just eat-" He's cut off by the Shades exploding around him. Jose smiles as he see's the Devil go flying back.

"Like my Suicide Shades?" Jose says laughing like a mad man looking at the rubble on top of his body. Jose stops his laughing as an emerald light comes from the rubble as blur rushes at Jose.

"Hammer!" Xenovik yells angrily using his full strength to punch him through multiple pillars. The Ruin Devil is breathing heavily glaring at Jose.

Jose shakes of the dizziness he had and looks at Xenovik and notices glowing Emerald stripes on his black/brown skin. (Like the blue lines and skin tone that Acnologia has) Also radiating black horns.

"No mortal makes a fool out of me!" Xenovik cries out as a vortex of Emerald appears around him as his magic power increases.

The ground starts to shake as Jose looks in awe but quickly powers up to his full potential as well. Then a Golden light appears as Makarov floats down in front of them.

The three Powerful beings look at Eachother knowing exactly what to do as no words are spoken. All 3 of them start powering up as the ground shakes for fiercely and thunder is booming in the distance.

Xenovik lunges at Jose, Jose Lunges at Makarov, Makarov looks at the Devil before putting two and two together and lunges at Xenovik.

"Dead Wave!" Jose shouts aiming for Makarov who blocks the attack with multiple Golden magic Circles.

Makarov extends a Fist towards Xenovik and Jose who both dodge it as the two begin a barrage of attacks in the air. Makarov summons 4 magic circles that shoots beams at the two.

"Sweep!" Xenovik says kicking Jose into the beam. "Bellow!" The follow up attack is being aimed at Makarov.

"Enough!" Makarov says with a vain coming through his forehead and he simply deflects Xemovik's attack. "Both of you have 3 second before being judged! Beg for Mercy!"

Jose laughs,"As if the number one Guild is going to beg for Mercy!" Xenovik growls,"3..."

"Listen here Makarov, I don't and didn't have to help your Guild cause frankly I couldn't care less about it!"

"2..."

"But of course typical humans... Never able to take hospitality!"

"1..."

Xenovik growls as the ball of light forming in hands glow more golden. Xenovik starts to shake by the origin of the spell,"A holy Dark spell..."

"Prepare for your en-" Makarov stops when he sees Kazuki dash towards the fight. "Kid I thought I told you to get out of here!"

Kazuki feels the power of the ball in Makarov hand. "Kazuki... Seeing as your here witness the power of Fairytail. FAIRY LA-"

Makarov is cut off and sent flying across the room by a heavy panting Kazuki. "Akuma no Himitsu āto o dianashi: Kurasshuhanmā!" (Ruin Devils Secret Art: Crashing Hammer)

"What?" Jose says confused. Xenovik looks at the Heavily exhausted Kazuki but the. Turns to Jose.

"Why did you do that kid?" Xenovik says to him. Kazuki takes the rest of strength he has and puts all the magic he has left in his hand. "That spell is designed to destroy all things evil in the users eyes."

"And hey I can't let you die and if you were to, that's will be my job" Kazuki says smiling grabbing Xenovik's hand and transferring the rest of his strength to him.

Xenovik feels his students power flow through him and boost his own. Kazuki smirks before his eyes turn red and a Gold Glyph appears under him which you can see causes pain.

"You have 5 minutes... Give him hell" Kazuki says before passing out. The golden outline around him intensifies.

"FOOL!" Jose says smirking as his magic around him comes back. "Now that Makarov is out of the picture nothing can-"

"Ruin Devils..." Xenovik says under his breath as Jose picks up on it. "What? A little louder!"

Xenovik glares at him. "TRUE BELLOW!" Xenovik says a beam 5x the size of his normal one is shot at Jose at insane speed.

"Dead Wave!" Jose says trying to destroy the beam. Jose looks at it with wide eyes in fear as the Bellow splits right through his Dead Wave making him take direct impact.

"TRUE HALL OF DESTRUCTION!" Xenovik says as multiple magic circles appear before exploding all over Jose.

"AGHHH!" Jose screams in unconditional pain. "Ruin Devils Scythe!" Xenovik says as a red and black scythe with some liquid resembling black blood flows down the tip.

Xenovik jumps not not giving him time to recover as he slashes him multiple times finishes by slashing him in the shape of an upside down star to the ground that breaks underneath him.

"Shade Troopers!" Jose says falling down. Xenovik summons his wings as he dodges and slashes the Shades. Once he gets close he throws away the scythe and grabs him fly the throat flying faster down so the floor keeps breaking under him hurt more.

Suddenly Xenovik dives into the water with him before spinning him around and throwing him back up high into the sky.

The Ruin Devil appears in front of the Flying Jose kicking him back down the the hall they were in before via the whole Makarov made.

"This is it for you!" Xenovik says landing as his eyes is on Jose with massive killer intent. Aura phases into reality in front of Xenovik who is focusing his magic on his right hand.

(Btw quick warning shit gets dark)

"Airspace Zero!" Aria says as Xenovik plainly walks through his airspace taking no damage at all. Xenovik looks at Aria for a split second before back on Jose.

Xenovik appears next to Aria before using his left hand engulfed in magic and opens his palm before ramming his hand through Aria's chest with his heart in hand.

"Get out my way mortal!" Xenovik says as he crushes his heart in his hand. Aria's lifeless body falls on the ground. Jose looks at this dispelling his aura and magic quickly.

"Hey wait! We can talk about this!" Jose says with his hands infront of him fearfully. "Like?..."

"I can give you anything, Money, Power, Fame, Women, Hell! I'll even make you Phantom Lords new Leader."

Xenovik looks at the man before laughing. He stops looking serious before picking him up with his left hand.

"One, I don't want stupid money!" Xenovik says before ripping his right leg off completely. Jose Screams in pain.

"Two, Power and Fame I already have!" Xenovik says as he rips off his other leg and arms. The screams that Jose is producing is music to Xenovik's ears.

"Three, Women... Actually that one might not be bad but no" He says smirking before ripping his heart out and making him look at at.

Jose tries to breath but cannot as he watches his heart swing infront of him. "And your damn Guild... Fuck it!" Xenovik says before ripping his head off covering his hands in blood.

He throws all his limbs over sea as he looks at his limbs sink to the bottom of the sea. Xenovik smiles and takes a deep breath as he goes back to his regular human form,"It's great to be back" He says as he picks up Makarov and Kazuki before walking outside.

A/N: I apologize for anybody I made cringe during that final couple of scenes. But I just wanted to show that Xenovik holds no human morals and before sealed was a killer in nature.

Meaning he doesn't think twice about killing somebody especially if he can tourture them before hand.

So yeah this chapter was just re introducing Xenovik as a ruthless powerhouse even though he got a power boost from Kazuki.

But yeah that's why Xenovik won't fight much people, cause it will end in him killing somebody with remorse.

So... Hope you enjoyed. Still had to edit a lot down so it's not 6k but hey it's still fairly good. Till next time Review and Rate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok guys back again with another Chapter of Fairytail's Ruin. Honestly this story is getting pretty fun for me to write.**

 **Especially now due to Xenovik being released. Something that I hope surprised everyone by Kazuki's decision.**

 **Sadly I don't have a rant, since the last chapter seeing as I covered what I wanted to say towards the end. And nothing to rant about during this chapter.**

 **So let's get straight into this chapter.**

 **Chapter 14: Aftermath**

 **(" " is regular talking)**

 **(' ' is regular thinking)**

* * *

Xenovik is casually walking out the Guild Hall of Phantom Lord, that's seems to be collapsing on itself. Luckily for the Devil all of the rubble falls or breaks around him.

Once he reaches a wall he stop there. He looks up as metal falls towards him, he simply grabs it and throws it against the wall infront of him. The force breaks the wall as he sees Fairytail directly infront of him.

He summons his wings before lightly flying towards a celebrating Fairytail. "I still don't get this Guild..." Xenovik says to himself.

"They fight for what they deem to be right, and have a unlimited amount of will and heart to go along with it."

Xenovik sighs as Cana points out to him flying towards them as he sighs. He lands a few yards away from them. The celebration dies out as everyone looks at the Devil oddly.

Mirajane steps infront of everyone and glares at Xenovik. Xenovik responds by glaring right back at the young woman. Xenovik makes a tisk sound before walking infront of Mirajane.

"He only has a mild concussion, no real injuries besides that." Xenovik says as Mira nods and takes Makarov off his shoulder.

Xenovik notices how she doesn't seem to be leaving, then he remembers Kazuki is on his other shoulder. "The brat is heavily injured but mostly magically cause he's an idiot."

"Ok so let me take him in the infirmary so he can bandaged and healed." Mirajane says to the man.

Xenovik ignores her, and begins to walk through the members of Fairytail into the Guild. "He's my problem so I'll deal to him as such."

Cana walks up next to Mirajane,"Who is that guy?" Mirajane doesn't take her eyes off Xenovik who enters the Guild.

"All you need to now is he's trouble" Mirajane says before walking inside the Guild as well. The members of Fairytail look at each other before shrugging and walking inside the Guild as well.

Xenovik puts Kazuki on a bed in the infirmary before looking at him. "You really are a idiot, but you have promise if you lasted that long from mixing your Magic and Curse."

Xenovik smirks,"And seeing as your a newborn mixing them should have killed you, especially when you used your Secret Art. Which isn't mine so you must have made your own."

Kazuki slowly opens his eyes before glaring at Xenovik with his eyes flashing between Red and Purple. "Can you just help me and shut up" Kazuki says trying to glare at him as even that hurts as he stops.

Xenovik places his hands on his chest as his right hand is enveloped by a green light as his left has a black aura to it. He places his right hand on Kazuki's chest along with his left.

Kazuki feels a lot of pain as he struggles to keep still. Xenovik has to forcefully hold him down as the aura in his hands gets bigger. Kazuki's pain goes away slowly as Xenovik lets go of him alittle.

Xenovik sighs,"Kid I don't know why but you have big reserves for some reason that I can't figure out. I'm pretty sure that's the only reason why your alive."

"I don't understand why is causes a burning sensation?" Kazuki says. "It's to complicated to explain, the closes way I can explain it is like this. Magic in this case is like a holy presence and Curses are a demonic presence."

The aura in his hands begin to slowly get smaller. "And in religion Gods and Devils aren't a match made together. And since humans are made from Gods their magic are a gift from God as Curses are a Devils power."

"So the two tends to not mix good unless you have complete control over your body, soul, and mind" Xenovik finishes as he looks at the aura in his hands before deeming it a decent amount.

Xenovik places his right hand on Kazuki's stomach and his left on his Forehead. Slowly the aura starts to die out as it goes into Kazuki's body. Kazuki has feels the bribing sensation fad away.

"Ok I get it" Kazuki says smiling. Xenovik nods with his eyes closed,"Good!" Kazuki's smile only increases,"I can't mix the two until I get strong enough, stronger than you, Master, and that Gildarts guy."

Xenovik sighs in annoyance,"Have fun in that journey" Xenovik says before leaning him up. Kazuki feels the pain as his body moves,"I thought you healed me."

The Ruin Devil King laughs in amusement,"I healed your magic and curse issue why would I help you in healing when your perfectly capable of doing so yourself."

The Ruin Devil Emperor looks at his teacher with open eyes,"Your kidding right?!" Xenovik shakes his head as Kazuki smiles. Xenovik takes off Kazuki's shirt.

Xenovik sighs as he begins to notice how much work dealing with Kazuki actually is,"Yep." He says as he starts bandaging around his chest and waist. "So how do I do it?"

"Well seeing as you have to unlock your Etherious form to have complete control over your body. Then you can use the Magic Barrier Particles as a form of regeneration for your body since you'll have lot of it."

Xenovik while talking notices the left eye of Kazuki is becoming red on its own. 'Hmm the time is close for him... Only a bit longer.'

"But in the mean time you'll have to get back to health the mortal way. Luckily for you the Etherious blood heals quicker." Kazuki is about to respond as Mirajane walks in as Makarov is following behind her.

"Master..." Kazuki says knowing completely what he's done. "Master I'd like to apologize for what happened in Phantoms Guild hall."

Makarov nods agreeing,"Your forgiven my boy, even if I was never upset with you. I understand why You stopped me and in the end it all worked out."

Once the phrase,"In the end it all worked out" is said Xenovik quickly remembers what he did. "Shit! Hold up!" Xenovik says before running out the guild.

"Ok... I was going to apologize to him as well and offer him to join the Guild." Kazuki looks at Makarov shocked. "Your serious?!"

Makarov nods,"If it wasn't for him being there when he was I don't think that the Guild would still be here right now."

Makarov is stopped in his thoughts by an explosion going off. "Huh?" All three people in the room say as they rush outside as Kazuki trails behind them.

They look outside and see Xenovik in the sky with his wings out. Kazuki notices he's making a huge magic circle the size of the Guild Hall that's under the water before exploding it.

The water shoots up suddenly due to the explosion under ground before going back in place. The Ruin Devil King glides back down to everyone before dispelling his wings.

"The purpose?" Erza ask the man. "None of your damn business brat" Xenovik bumping into her shoulder on purpose before walking back inside.

Erza turns and glares at the man before summoning her heaven wheel sword as dashing towards him. Right as she's about to hit him right at his neck, Xenovik quickly turns around with a magic around his fist prepared to strike.

Luckily for them both Kazuki dashes to them at extreme speeds before a Blue Glyph appears infront of Erza's face where Xenovik's face his. And Crow's forearm metal protector takes the blow from Erza's swords.

"Erza I apologize for his behavior, he isn't much of a people's person." Kazuki says as Xenovik nods,"Damn right!"

Erza growls at him before requiping her sword away. Xenovik nods turns around and evens out his cloak before walking inside the Guild hall. Kazuki sighs as he puts back on the Gravity Bracelets on his left arm sighing.

"That guy is more of a threat than an ally!" Macao says as Wakaba agrees with his best friend. "Master why you allowing that guy to stay here? He smells of evil!" Natsu says to Makarov.

The Master of Fairytail thinks before an image of Xenovik and Laxus appears side by side. "Everybody deserves chances... Even if these people aren't the best morally..."

Everyone sees where he's coming from as some still have mixed feelings about it respects where he's coming from.

-2 Hours Later-

"Really?!" Kazuki says surprised to Mirajane as Natsu starts grinning as Erza, Gray, and especially Lucy are ready to kill him. "Yep, I did my first S-Class quest without even needing to me S-Class."

"Speaking of S-Class... How do you become one?" Kazuki ask them. Gray steps in,"Every year or two the master picks people he sees to be worthy to be in a test for S-Class."

Erza quickly swoops in stealing Gray's spotlight,"But if the master really seems you worth then you'll auto mantically be promoted. This has only happens with Gildarts of course, but the idea still holds the same."

Kazuki nods,"I really want to go on a S-Class mission!" Kazuki says leaning his head against the bar table. Mirajane chuckles at his unusual child like behavior and sits next to him playing with his hair.

"Actually, A and B class mages can go on S-Class missions as long as a S-Class wizard with them during the mission" Mirajane says. "So whose all the S-Class wizards in the Guild?"

Mirajane stops playing with his hair to Kazuki's disappointment ,"Well there's Master, Erza, Laxus, Gildarts, Mystogan, and finally me."

Kazuki instantly sits straight at the last one, everyone chuckles in amusement,"Wait Mira your a S-Class?!" Mirajane blushes before nodding.

Kazuki smiles at her but is stopped as Xenovik walks out of the masters office besides him. "Brat" Xenovik says as Kazuki looks up at him from the second floor,"Old Fart"

The two engage in a small glaring match with no true winner. Makarov breaks the tension before coughing getting every bodies attention,"Everybody I'd like to welcome our new S-Class member Xenovik."

Kazuki's, Natsu's, Mira's, Erza's, Gray's, and Lucy's jaw all drop to the ground at the same time due to the revelation. "WHAT?!" The six of them yell out.

Xenovik sighs before sitting on the railing on the second floor. "Master just out of curiosity, why make him a member or S-Class for that matter?" Erza asks.

Makarov is about to respond to his child but stopped by Xenovik,"Cause if it wasn't for me you all would be without a Guild Hall or dead for that matter" Xenovik says seriously.

The Guild gets silent,"It's true" Makarov confirms for the rest of guild that are in between feeling grateful or hate. "Plus I owe him for defending my children and defeating Jose for me."

Erza looks at the Ruin Devil before nodding to master siting back down. Suddenly Natsu charges at Xenovik as no one tried to stop the boy,"Fight me!"

Xenovik looks at the boy as he sword kicks him to the left sending him flying outside the Guild hall making a Natsu hole. Kazuki sweatdrops at the scene, the rest of team Natsu sigh to go get their stupid leader.

Kazuki is then left with Mirajane,"So what about that date huh?" Mirajane says smirking at him. The Ruin Devil Emperor lightly blushes,"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Oh don't play dumb with me, you said whenever you get back that you'll take me on a date." Kazuki thinks back and remembers his own words.

"Ok I'll hold it to you. Why not right now." Kazuki says smiling as Mirajane begins to blush. Kazuki grabs her hand as they both interlock hands and begin to walk out the Guild.

Xenovik looks between the two before stopping at Mira. 'To think it's almost spring... Oh that will be fun for them both.'

'Hopefully he learns to have self control, cause if he doesn't...'

-With Mirajane and Kazuki-

"So where would you like to go?" Kazuki ask her. Mirajane shrugs,"I really don't care as long as I'm with you."

Kazuki blushes before nodding. Mirajane blushes before smiling at him as Kazuki sees something. There is a purple mist surrounding Mirajane that she doesn't seem to notice.

"Kazuki... Kazuki!" Mirajane says to him as he snaps out of it. "Yes" He says quickly. Mira looks at him before asking her question,"Why did your eye turn red and you looking at me really weird?"

Kazuki manually turns his eyes back to purple as he shrugs,"No clue... But enough of that lets go."

As Kazuki begins to walk to a park he is stopped by a bunch of Rune Knights surrounding both him and Mirajane. Kazuki requips into his Crow armor ready for a fight.

"Kazuki Mizaki of Fairytail, you are coming with us!" Some guy with long black hair says to me. "Like hell I will, I did nothing wrong."

Suddenly 2 men behind him grab Mirajane forcefully on her shoulders,"She's a lot prettier in perso-" They never got a chance to finish their fantasy dream as they are both sent flying by a Fist to the face.

"Don't touch her!" Crow says very seriously. The man orders everybody to attack Kazuki with magic draining spells. "AGHHH!" He yells as he is drained of his magic power.

"Stop it! You can kill him!" Mira shouts with them. Kazuki sighs as he is about to use his curse but the idea of it causes imaginary pain to his body. They quickly subdue them both.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, seeing as I don't have to plan out a whole arc scene by scene in the anime.

Then proceed to add Kazuki and Xenovik, their personalities. And speaking of personalities Kazuki at times is very dark and serious and others cheerful and upbeat like Natsu.

He's the only character I made like that on purpose, if any other oc I decide to add starts to waver in personality; I apologize.

But until then see ya. Rate and Review.


	15. Chapter 15

**It's back again. And no not the chapter I meant my allergies, I swear I hate and love spring at the same time.**

 **Mostly hate cause in NY it's been raining like hell all week. Therefore I mostly hate the spring but hey can't do much.**

 **So this is part 2 of the Aftermath of Phantom Lord. Granted small time skip of a few days.**

 **So let's get on to this.**

 **Chapter 15: Beach Fun?**

 **(" " is regular talking)**

 **(' ' is regular thinking)**

* * *

-Magnolia-

Its been 1 week since the magic council has been questioning Fairytail. It was going well... But of course one person had a bit to much talking.

Kazuki is leaning against a cell wall sighing thinking about how he ended up here.

-Flashback-

"So what happened once Makarov arrived to confront Master Jose?" Lahar says glaring at Kazuki. "How many times have I told you! He come and I had to knock him out before he killed somebody!"

Lahar sighs as he gets the same response. "Ok fine, so what happened to Jose? His body can't be found."

Kazuki starts to get annoyed by his persistence,"I don't know your asking the wrong person dumbass!"

The guards start to form around Kazuki who can only glare to him due to him having magic restraining cuffs on. Lahar puts his hands up as the guards move back,"That mouth of yours can really get you in trouble boy."

"Trust me trouble comes to me, I just embrace it with a nice magic infused fist." Lahar sighs at his ignorance.

It dawns upon Kazuki that he can use his curse will still in these chains and makes a glyph under the guards before it explodes on them. "What the?!"

Kazuki laughs before closing his eyes, once he opens them again small glyphs appear in his eyes enhancing his sight before finding the weak point in Lahars armor before exploding it.

Lahar is caught off caused as his guards look up at their leader as dust forms around him. "Why you...!" Lahar says angrily as Kazuki and the Guards start to chuckle.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" He looks down and notices that his armor is off but that isn't the worst part. "Never took you to be an anime geek" Kazuki snorts as most of the guards do.

Lahar is overcome with rage,"ENOUGH!" This makes the guards stand up straight waiting orders. "Lock him up in a cell now!"

Kazuki sighs knowing he can easily escape but doesn't want to piss off the magic council to hard... For one day. He lets the guards take him to a cell.

-present-

'Cant believe these assholes have kept me here for almost a week. Is this really what happens for voicing your opinion?'

Kazuki is stopped from his thoughts as Erza opens his cell. "So it wasn't a lie you really have been here this whole time."

The Ruin Devil Emperor nods as she sighs,"Pity but come on I'm takin you home." Kazuki exits the cell and walks next to Erza as the two exit the sub camp set up in the heart of Magnolia.

"So anything interesting happen?" Kazuki ask the scarlet haired Mage. She replies by noding,"Turns out that Loke is actually the Celestial Zodiac of Leo the Lion."

"Isn't Loke that guy who flirted most of the time?" Kazuki says unsure. "Yep, and it turns out he was on the verge of dying before Lucy saved him."

Kazuki smiles thinking about Lucy helping others like that. 'If only I was more kinder and could help people so easily like them...'

"Hey you ok?" Erza says as Kazuki snaps out of his thoughts looking at Erza. "Yeah I'm good, just started thinking of something."

"Ok... Anyway as I was saying, in thanks Loke gave us tickets to a hotel and a resort." Erza says smiling. "That's amazing! So when do you guys leave?"

Erza is shocked,"Wait you didn't want to come?" Kazuki looks at her,"Trust me I do but Loke probably only gave tickets for the Five members in your team."

Erza nods forgetting the man is very smart... When not in battle. "Yeah we're actually leaving now but I wanted to see you off."

The two stop infront of the train station looking at each other before Kazuki breathes in and feels the magic of everyone in Team Natsu. "Well hope you have fun, you deserve it."

Kazuki finishes by hugging his closest friend in Fairytail before patting her on the back 3 times. Erza nods as she requips a massive amount of luggage before walking inside the train station.

"A beach resort..." Kazuki thinks before smirking and running towards the Guild.

* * *

On a train is Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy. Erza just finished knocking Natsu out as he is now sleeping peacefully on her lap.

"Ok listen closely!" Erza says firmly to the two other members still awake. "I don't want any fighting between you or Natsu once we're there!"

Gray sighs,"You do realize that half of the reason why we fight is because he starts it." Erza glares at Gray making both him and Lucy shiver.

"I don't care who starts it. Just don't let it happen... Or atleast around me." Lucy picks up on her stress levels,"Erza... Is everything ok?"

Erza takes a deep breath before responding to her,"Yeah I'm fine... Just remembering things."

Lucy was about to interrogate her harder but decided to back down after Erza's facial expression fell.

Its a good hour before they all exit off their train and leave the station. "Finally off that stupid train!" Natsu says stretching.

Gray is about to comment along the lines of,"Idiot stop complaining since you were asleep the whole damn time!" But remembers what Erza said so doesn't.

Lucy points out to a beach and a hotel right next to it. They all walk towards the hotel,"Wait!" Happy cries out.

"What is it Happy?" Natsu says to his best friend. "I forgot I can't swim!" Happy says shedding fake tears as everyone sweatdrops but keeps walking.

Erza opens the door allowing everyone to enter before walking up to the representative. "Good Afternoon, how are you all doing today?"

Erza smiles at the young woman. "Great, we have 5 people and need 2 rooms." The young woman types into her computer before smiling.

"Is that all miss?"

"Yes"

"No"

Thats what two voices say at the same time as a small White glyph appears on Erza's back before moving the ground as it gets bigger once on the ground. "Actually can you add 8 people and 4 rooms."

After the voice is finished talking, rising from the Glyph is Kazuki, Juvia and Mirajane. All 3 of them are in their beach clothes.

"Why... How?" Lucy says confused looking at the three. Mirajane chuckles,"Well the idiot literally after 5 minutes of you all leaving got very bored. And after a lot of convincing from me and Master allowed him to go."

"You would think convincing you to come would be fairly easy..." Kazuki mumbles to her as she smiles at at.

"Gray-Sama Juvia has arrived to accompany you!" Juvia says. Gray is taken back by the girl. "And Juvia came along after we mentioned Gray."

Erza sighs,"Ok then. 8 people and 4 rooms." Team Natsu hands their tickets as Kazuki takes "his" jewel out his wallet paying for the three of them.

"For a Wizard Saint you would think he would have more jewel..." Kazuki says to himself. Mirajane looks at him,"Please don't tell me that's... Actually stupid question it is isn't it."

Kazuki smiles nodding,"Yep" Mira sighs knowing that once they get back master will kill him. "Ok here you go" the receptionist says before handing Erza 8 room keys.

They all bow before walking inside the hallway to the rooms. "Ok you can disperse the room partner ship among yourselves but Lucy is mines" Erza says before grabbing Lucy's wrist before dragging her down the halls.

"Mira's mine" Kazuki says as the two nod before heading out to the beach. "Ok then I'll take happ-" Gray begins before noticing Natsu and Happy making chaos in their Room.

Gray sweatdrops leaving him with only one option left as Juvia has hearts in her eyes,"I get a room with Gray-Sama! Take that bimbo!" Juvia says before dragging him to her room.

"Wait Juvia!- I... NATSU!" Gray says being dragged in the room against his will. Natsu looks outside but doesn't see anybody as a pillow goes crashing towards his head.

Natsu turns back in the room with Happy with two pillows in each paw as Natsu ignites the Pillow on his head before charging into the war room.

* * *

-10 minutes later-

Everyone from Fairytail is enjoying themselves in their own way. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Juvia and Lucy are having a full on fight in the water. Natsu is getting beaten by the fact of his flames don't work in water.

Lucy is getting tossed around everywhere, Happy can't swim and Gray and Juvia are going at it.

Kazuki is underneath a beach umbrella with sunglasses on watching the fight as Mira is tanning to his right. "Is that... Mirajane!"

Kazuki looks away from the brawl and at some man infront of him as Mirajane turns off her stomach look looking up at the man. "Yep in the flesh!"

'I understand why men are so attracted to her because of her modeling but honestly it pisses me off' Kazuki thinks. "Hey guys it really is her!"

The man shouts calling over 3 of his friends as they all check out Mirajane. "Hey do you mind if we take some pictures with you?"

Mirajane looks at Kazuki who since he's wearing sunglasses doesn't seem to be paying attention or is either sleeping. "Sure why not" She says smiling.

Kazuki watches this whole picture taking process that goes better than he taught. All 4 guys took turns taking 1 or 2 photos with Mirajane. That was until the last one decided to join.

The look on the guys face alone made Kazuki start to set off a lot of Killer intent towards him. Unknowingly to him everyone from Fairytail who was brawling picked on this and watched what was happening.

"Hey names Kona" The man says standing next to Mirajane. He puts his hands around Mira's waist which takes her off guard as the others had just simply stranded next to her and posed.

Their friends notices this and started cheering at his bravery. Once the picture was done Mirajane began to sit back down but was stopped as he grabbed her hand.

"Hey mind if we hang out sometime?" Kona says with a perverted look on his face. Mirajane shakes her head,"Sorry I really just came here to relax and spend time with my.." She starts.

"With your?... Boyfriend?" Kona ask her. Mirajane quickly blushes before shaking her head fiercely,"What?! No I'm totally single"

Kona smiles before putting his hands on his waist and pulling her close to him. "Great then we should hang."

Kazuki starting to get pissed makes his aura come out as his Killer Intent is sky high, so much so that Kona's friends realize this and call his name to stop but to no avail.

"Umm..." Mira start but is stopped as Kona leans in to kiss her cheek as he grabs her ass. Kazuki has had enough as now the rest of Fairytail is on the beach,"KAZUKI!"

Kazuki stands up slowly marching infront of the two with his Purple/Black/Green aura around him. He walks behind Mira who turns to him before latching on to him.

Kona looks confused as Mirajane knows what's going to happen next. Kazuki surprisingly calmly takes Kona's grip off her before placing her down on her mat.

"What's your problem man?!" Kona says as he tries to punch Kazuki in the face who catches his fists. Kazuki takes off his sunglasses as his glowing Crimson Blood Red eyes glare into Kona's soul.

"Don't ever lay a finger on Mirajane." Kona is taken back by fear as Kazuki smirks as he raises his fist with magic in it. "Kazuki wait don't!"

Kazuki doesn't respond as he moves his fist in a blinding fast motion towards Kona's face before stopping right infront of his face. This makes a powerful shockwave that goes past Kona splitting the sand and the ocean for a bit in half for miles.

"If I was the same person 2 weeks ago... Trust me you wouldn't be alive." Mirajane and the rest of Fairytail sigh in relief. "But... You grabbed her ass so. Hametsu Akuma: Suīpu!"

Kazuki weakens the blow by a lot but kicks him directly in his chest sending him against another beach umbrella. His friends glare at him but he returns the favor 50x worst.

They quickly run off the help their friend before leaving. "Kazuki."

Kazuki turns around with his eyes back to normal before putting back on his sunglasses,"Yes?"

Mirajane stands up leans forward and kisses him,"Thank you. I'm very grateful for all the perverts you put in place for me."

Kazuki nods before kissing her back. Erza looks at smiles at this,'It's about time Mira found somebody who wasn't and wouldn't just use her for her looks and body.'

"So are they like?" Lucy says to Erza. Erza shrugs,"Who knows but I know it's only a matter of time."

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. I won't lie the only reason it took so long was because I spending time writing my Oc I'm making for Kazuki's eternal enemy.

Im writing out a bunch of scenes where he is there and not. Sadly I must admit that I love him a lot more than Kazuki himself.

Magic wise, Personality, hair color, MAGIC! Omg I just wanted to add him in this chapter which a probably could have without anybody thinking to much about it.

No Kona is not the oc even though I have him a name. He's a random that has a name and will most likely never be used again.

So yeah please drop a rate and review and see ya guys next time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok everyone welcome back to the next chapter in this sad excuse for an story. Omfg I'm actually in love with my oc for this arc, I just want to add him now.**

 **Sadly I cannot because everyone would die, but once we get into some fights aka the last fight between Natsu and Kazuki vs Jellal and Oc.**

 **Kami only knows how much I want to add him to the story and Fairytail for that matter. But I can't or Fairytail would be op.**

 **But enough with my personal problems lets get into this chapter.**

 **Chapter 16: Let The Games Begin**

* * *

It's been a half hour since the incident regarding Kazuki and Mirajane. Lucy finds it fit to go the casino and play some games as everyone agrees to. Everyone goes to their own repetitive rooms.

-Natsu's room-

"Aren't you going to change Natsu?" Happy ask the young man who is laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"There's no point, besides this ain't some fancy party or something." Natsu says to him as Happy sighs loudly.

"Hey what's that for?!" Natsu shouts to him. Happy begins to walk out his room but stops at the door,"Don't be surprised if Erza or Kazuki kill you."

-Erza's Room-

Erza sighs after waking up from her 10 minute nap with sweat around her. He stands up and looks in the mirror,"The only reason I wear armor is so I feel safe... Sadly it's not a good social choice."

Lucy enters the room out the bathroom wearing a red dress,"What's the occasion?" Lucy looks at her confused before remember in she never told her of their plans.

"Everyone is going to the casino to have some fun, you should come Erza. I didn't want to mention it but something has been on your mind lately and maybe you can use this to relax."

Erza thinks about the topic,"I have had something on my mind..." Erza says to herself outloud. "Sure why not... This could be fun." Erza says as a bright light appears around her as she requips into a dress.

The dress is a midnight Purple color, with a white sleeves going to her elbow before stopping. She finishes the look by wearing black heals and some pearl earrings. "How's this?" Erza says posing.

Lucy sighs,"Perfect."

-Kazuki's Room-

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Kazuki says with his face against a pillow waiting for Mira to give him the all clear. "No just wait."

Kazuki sighs as in his mind is a running image of a naked Mirajane. 'What am I thinking?!'

"Ok now you can open them" Mira says to Kazuki who quickly lifts his head from the pillow and looks at Mirajane and is stunned.

"You look beautiful" Kazuki says looking at Mirajane in a Black dress with white roses towards the end of the dress. She also has in black high heels and has a purple rose like flower in her hair.

Mira blushes at him trying to cover her face. "Really?" Mirajane ask him dumbly knowing the answer as Kazuki nods.

"I don't know why, but a lot of people call me beautiful or care for me but doesn't mean heavily to me. But every time your protective or compliment me it feels... Right."

Kazuki smiles as he walks infront of Mirajane and closes the distance between them. "Mirajane?"

Mirajane looks deeply into his eyes as he does the same before responding,"Yes Kazuki."

"I love your company and everything about you besides your looks like what most guys see in you. And I want to make you mine." Mirajane blushes at this before regaining her composure.

"I'm pretty sure that you were already mine" Mirajane says before having the bliss feeling of lips against her own. Mira leans back to breathe after 1 minute of kissing each other.

"So does this makes us?..." Kazuki ask with a hint of hope in his voice. "I mean from the first time we went somewhere together you acted like a boyfriend and haven't stopped since then."

"So naturally" Mirajane says as Kazuki starts to sigh in relief. From the hallway unknowing to them Lucy and Erza are screaming in their head as they are snooping on their conversation.

-30 minutes later-

Everyone from Fairytail is now in the main lobby of the Casino. The first thing everyone points out is Kazuki and Mirajane looking extremely flashy.

"Well you two are looking stunning." Erza says looking at the two as everyone has similar thoughts. Kazuki plays with his purple bow tie with his black and white suit.

"If you want to give credit it's Mira's." Kazuki says obviously not too happy about his choice in clothes. "Well it's called being formal" Mira defends himself.

"For a Casino of all places?" Kazuki says plainly. The two glare at each other before stopping,"Fine."

Erza who doesn't even want a explanation for what just happens decides to simply walk away. Lucy follows her insisting to go with her more sane team mate.

Gray goes his own way as Juvia is not too far behind him. Kazuki notices when Gray looks back at her before smiling as the two walk next to each other.

'Well that's a future couple in the making. Hopefully he's not as dense as Natsu and notices these feelings.'

Natsu storms off with happy before screaming he's going to win every game he plays. Mirajane and Kazuki are the only ones who are left in the lobby.

"I'm not to into gambling and betting." Mirajane says looking around a bit lost in ideas. Kazuki nods before noticing a bar in the distance.

"Pretty sure I found what can make you happy for awhile." Kazuki says before holding her hand and walking over in that direction.

"Which is?" Mira ask plainly. "You'll know once we get there." Kazuki replies as she pouts looking at him.

Kazuki smiles at her not paying attention as he accidentally bumps into a man with yellow hair and a S on the bottom left side of his chin. He starts to feel something... Dark with his Etherious skin. "My apologies."

(Btw I'm not sure if I explained this but Devils have a specific trait about them. Ex is dragons have enhanced smell. Well for Devils they can sense magic and intentions through their Body or a very small area of air. It's mostly due to the anti magical particles insid them. Just thought I should let you know.)

Kazuki bows to him only showing more of his apology. The man glares at him before walking slowly infront of him. The Devil then notices 2 people behind him one with blocky like features the other with this weird brave thing on his mouth.

Kazuki turns around and watches the 3 men walk together nodding before walking off in different directions. "Is something the matter?" Mirajane ask him.

His eyes flash a quick Red before shaking his head. "No everything's fine... Just thought I felt a familiar presence."

Mirajane nods as she sees the bar and starts smiling before walking over to it. Mirajane sits on the stool as Kazuki is ordering drinks for the both of them.

From the corner of her eye, Mirajane notices someone come running up to her. "Hell-" Mirajane tries the greet the Lady who she thought would be a fan but instead gets kicked into a machine.

Kazuki turns around and sees the attacker looking down at Mirajane as people just watch in terror. "Yep definitely Mirajane!"

Kazuki drops the drinks of the floor as he angrily walks towards the female attack before tapping her on her shoulder as she turns around to a Ruin Devils Hammer.

Suddenly around Kazuki it gets pitch black dark. Suddenly the man that had that brave charges at him. Kazuki's eyes are about to turn red but he quickly changes them back to Purple.

Kazuki dodges most of his hits before getting kicked on his right knee making him fall to his knees. "Checkmate!" Someone else says as a red mark appears in his chest before a gunshot goes off.

Mirajane who tries to see what's happening his put to tears as the pitch black disappears as she she's Kazuki out cold with a small hole in the middle of his chest.

"KAZUKI!" She cries out standing up and running towards him. Suddenly the blocky man jumps next to the man with the brace.

"Great job Wally, and we have to thank Shô for noticing the Ruin Devil" The man says as Wally nods. "Come on wake up!" Mirajane says with tears in her eyes.

"You promised you'd always be there for me!" Mirajane says lightly slapping his face hoping he'll wake up.

The two men simply watch what's happening for a bit longer. Mirajane puts her head against his shoulder crying,"Please.. I can't lose you too."

Wally and Simon both notice the limping girl that was hit by Kazuki. "He's strong... But you two already got him."

Mirajane lifts her head up as she glares at them with a purple aura around her. "You'll pay!" She threatens them as the men laugh before walking away.

"Your treat Millianna" Simon says as the two men take off. "Yeah yeah sister" Millianna says before tossing a rope at Mirajane that wraps around her tightly.

"Come on." She says picking up Mirajane who can't move with her over her shoulder.

A/N: I feel like ending it here... Only because I don't feel like writing all the scenes of Wally, Simon, and Shô recking Fairytail.

Therefore imma end it there on a sort chapter but the next one will be fairly long. But until then!


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok I'm back again with a longer chapter than normal seeing as the last one was pretty short. Therefore I'm going to make it up to you by making this Chapter kinda longer than usual.**

 **And to make a small heated rant. First off, the only reason why it seemed as if Kazuki was so easily taken care of was, because he was.**

 **Honest to Kami Wally, Simon, Shô, and Millianna don't have a chance on beating him in the slightest.**

 **So I kind of had to make him lose in the most BS way ever like how team Natsu lost in the anime.**

 **Two, I was planning on Mirajane either re-unlocking Satan Soul or have potential to unlock it by her aura coming back. But sadly I forgot to add that part and I apologize.**

 **But I have another way to unlock her power before they get to the Island. Something that I really don't want to do but if it has to come to that I'll do it.**

 **Youll understand if I decide to do that during the future Chapters. But until we get there, let's focus on this Chapter.**

 **Chapter 17: Roar of Fate**

* * *

 _Last time we left off Kazuki and Mirajane were attacked and Kazuki was heavily injured in the fight. And that weird cat lady Millianna took Mirajane while the other men are out looking... But for who?_

 _Something just isn't adding up..._

* * *

Wally is walking around by himself looking for his long lost friend. "Wher the hell is she?... Or atleast her pitiful Guild?"

He is answered by hearing s huge crashing sound as he sees Natsu slam down on a hammer on machine with all his strength. Wally quickly noticed the Guild mark on his right shoulder.

"Finally found something... Time to see if a Fairy can fly away from fate" Wally says under his breath smirking before walking towards Natsu.

"Natsu calm down, we can just find another game!" Happy says trying to pull Natsu away from the assault he was committing on the Machine.

Natsu glares at the machine infront of him before letting Happy drag him away in another location. Wally takes his chance at attack before slowly walking up to the Dragon Slayer smiling.

In another location Simon was stalking Gray and Juvia like prey and Shô just found eyes on Erza. It was time to put their plan into action.

It all started by Simon trapping most of the Casino into Dark Moment. Wally proceeded to confront Natsu before shooting him in the throat to which Natsu tries to eat but fails and gets knocked out.

Simon attacks Gray and Juvia with a blast of Darkness but unknowingly to him they are saved by Juvia pulling Gray into her water body defending the attack.

And Finally Shô capturing Erza as Millianna ties up Lucy in her magic restricting rope.

-2 minutes Later-

Erza is being dragged by Shô towards a boat where she see's Mirajane inside the boat as well. "Wait why is Mirajane here!"

Simon responds,"Jellal said take someone important to you and from the records he's digged up it says Mirajane and You are fairly close... And for another reason he has yet to say."

Mirajane glares at Simon as he takes notice to this and begins to walk infront of her. He bends down before ripping the duck tape off her mouth forcefully which causes her to make a small sequeling sound.

"What?!" He says coldly. Erza notices his attacks and starts having flashbacks about the once kind and innocent boy she knew and wonders what Jellal could have did to make him this cold.

"Just so you know the rest of Fairytail won't take you kidnapping us lightly!" Mirajane yells at him. Simon lightly chuckles before slapping Mirajane hard to the floor,"Sure."

Simon places the duck tape back on her as Mirajane starts to glare at him as a purple aura starts to form around her. Erza notices this with wide eyes bit doesnt bring too much attention upon it.

"Well come on Jellal will be waiting" Shô insist as he gently places Erza on the boat who has no form of resisting. The group set sail for their final destination, The Tower of Heaven.

* * *

 _It's very dark as Kazuki stands alone in the abyss of nowhere. Suddenly infront of him is Erza and Mirajane both smiling towards him._

 _As he runs towards the two, their smiles turns into frowns as they both start to cry before crying. Kazuki runs even faster towards the two as they both slowly fade out of existence._

 _While they're fading away two men appear infront of him. He recognizes one of them to be Siegrain by his blue hair and face who is smirking._

 _The other man he has never seen in his life. He has a hoodie that blocks most of his face but you can make out glowing Grey eyes. This causes Kazuki to start shaking in complete fear_

 _The man steps infront of him as says very calmly,"Wake up my little Devil so we can play." Before disappearing with Siegrain._

 _"Kazuki..."_

 _"Kazuki"_

 _"Kazuki Wake up now!" A voice says to him._

Kazuki slowly opens his eyes to see Juvia, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Gray infront of him. (Yes I know that happy in canon got kidnapped but I just left him out cause why not)

"Guys Juvia think he's waking up!" Juvia says to everyone. Kazuki slowly stands up looking around holding his head which still hurts.

"What happened?" Kazuki says sluggishly. "We were attacked by some guys looking for Erza... And we can't find Mira." Lucy says scared to say the last part.

All sluggish behavior quickly escapes from the Ruin Devils Body. "What do you mean you guys couldn't find Mir-" It was at that moment that Kazuki's memory was coming back to him.

He remembes getting shot from wall right at his heart. He lifts up his shirt to see that there is no visible marks of bleeding or a wound.

"Hey you ok?" Gray ask him and Kazuki's eyes glow Purple as he lifts up Gray from his shirt. "Where did they go?!"

Gray is taken back by this as he kicks Kazuki in the chest making him drop him. "Hey man relax! If we knew where they took Erza or Mirajane we wouldn't just be standing here!"

Kazuki growls as he sits down as Natsu sits down next to him as well. Lucy looks at them both confused,"What are they doing?!"

"I'm pretty sure Natsu is smelling the air trying to find Erza's or Mirajane's scent, but I have no clue what Kazuki is doing." Happy says to the blonda who nods.

After a couple of seconds go by Natsu's nose start to twitch as Kazuki's body starts to get noticeable tense. "Found her!" They both say opening their eyes before dashing towards the beach.

"Hey wait up!" Lucy cries out to them both. The rest of Fairytail follows the two slayers as Rhett run out the casino at a full sprint.

Once they are on the beach and running towards the water, Natsu slides to a stop infront of the water. Kazuki who thinks about teleporting to where ever they are doesn't want that cause he'll be stuck in his Curse power for about 5-20 minutes.

Instead he doesn't stop but jumps in the air towards the water as a White Solid Glyph appears over the water. He proceeds to jump off from the Glyph as it disappears and another reappears infront of him.

"Happy!" Natsu yells out as Happy flys faster towards Natsu before picking him up before flying at max speed towards Natsu's pointing direction and Kazuki.

The Devil looks up at sees a blur of Blue and Red go flying past him as he uses the glyph tilted slightly in the direction he's going as it shoots him forward before falling and repeating.

'Im coming... Erza... Mirajane... Jellal!' Kazuki thinks to himself as his eyes burn a crimson color.

-Tower of Heaven-

Jellal is sitting down on his throne closing his eyes in deep thought and patience. He is interrupted by one of the servants of heaven walk into his room.

"Master Jellal may I have a word?" The servant ask Jellal who opens his eyes glaring I his general direction showing only a side of his face.

"...Make it quick and it better be of importance!" Jellal says seriously. "Well we've just got word that the group you sent out has completed their task."

Jellal closes his eyes and smiles evily. "Is that all?"

"No sir, we've also got word that there are 2 magic presences approaching the Tower, and extremely fast at that." (A/N: Kazuki's Curse isn't magic so it's only Natsu and Happy for the confused)

Jellal opens his eyes furiously and gets up, before walking to the servant and picking him up from his collar. "What do you mean approaching fast?!"

The Servant tries to speak but is left studdering under fear of Jellal. The blue haired Mage notices this and throws him against the wall.

"Get out my sight!" Jellal says as the servant quickly bows before running out the room for his life.

Jellal looks out the glass window infront of him looking out at sea. "2 magic sources approaching at extreme speeds... The only person that can match that description is the one called Jet."

"But... From what intel I got he didn't accompany Erza on this trip, so the only other person is... The Ruin Devil... Kazuki Mizaki."

Out of nowhere a cloaked person appears with glowing Grey eyes. "Kazuki Mizaki... The Ruin Devil Slayer, so he is coming... Great let's see how strong this Devil is."

-Erza and Mirajane-

Erza and Mirajane are both hooked up against the wall using chains on their wrist. To make matters worst for them both they're stuck in a jail cell.

Erza glances over to see a distraught Mirajane. "Mira it'll be all right, knowing the others they'll be coming our way soon especially Kazuki."

Mirajane looks at her before looking down with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm not doubting our friends or our situation... It's myself that I'm doubting!"

The normally calm and collective Erza is taken back by this, granted today wasn't her best day but to hear such sad and heartbreaking sentence from one of the most upbeat people she knows, didn't sit well with her.

"Why are you doubting yourself?" Erza ask concerned. Mirajane sheds a lot of tears before answering. (A/N: I personally feel this side of Mira should have been exposed more in the anime since the manga sorta made this feeling in Mira. So this isn't me making Mirajane to my liking she actually felt this way in the beginning of Fairytail)

"I don't think I belong in Fairytail anymore!" Mirajane cries out. "I'm weak and pathetic, I vowed myself to not use my magic anymore and without that I'm useless at defending or protecting others and myself!"

"If I was as strong willed as you then maybe I could have to courage to use my magic and protect my friends... But ever since 'it' happened I couldn't bring myself to it!" She cries out.

Erza is about to respond as Shô opens the gate slightly with Simon outside. "To think that this is the Mirajane Strauss, the most beautiful in the land."

Shô smirks and slowly steps infront of Mirajane. "Don't touch her!" Erza says strictly glaring at her once close friend.

He ignores her as he places his hand on the side of Mirajane's face. "I take back my words, Extremely beautiful."

Mira gets tense by Shô who is practically leaching on to her. "Please stop..."

Suddenly the tower starts to lightly shake for a brief minute before stopping but a loud boom noise can be heard. Simon instantly gets on edge,"What is that? Did something bust in the engine room?!"

Erza starts to smiling trusting her gut feeling. "Well your all screwed! Cause I'm pretty sure that Fairytail is here to cause chaos."

Simon bits his lip,"Shô stop wasting time and bring her now!" Shô nods as she takes off Mirajane's chains before running off somewhere with Simon leaving Erza alone.

Erza easily breaks the chains on her before requiping into her Heart Kreuz armor before taking out one of her swords. "I guess it's time I joined the fray as well."

-Natsu and Kazuki-

"Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame!" Natsu shouts at a fleet of soldiers easily defeating them all. Natsu turns around and sees Kazuki summoning white Glyphs all over the area teleporting everywhere striking everyone down fairly quick.

Kazuki notices that there are no more soldiers left and dispells all his Glyphs as he feels his eyes glow with less intensity. 'Only a few more minutes before I can use my magic.'

"Where do we go from here?" Natsu says somewhat in between being blood thirsty and confused. Kazuki looks around and notices that there are no doors anywhere.

"Hey you idiots!" Lucy shouts out to them as Gray, and Juvia run towards them. "What's the big deal leavin us behind... And why are there so much bodies."

Kazuki ignores her and decides to keep looking for a way inside before giving up. 'It's close enough to the time where I can switch.'

"Hametsu Akuma: Berō!" He yells aiming at a wall infront of him.

To his luck there is a path leading up. "Well that solves my problem." Kazuki says before running upstairs leaving everybody behind again.

Natsu notices this and runs after him,"Don't leave me I still need to fight block face!" Everyone sweatdrops as they are forced to catch up to them again.

Kazuki realized the path up stops in some dining hall as more soldiers appear. Natsu is about to jump infront of them and charge but is stopped by the motion of two sword slashes aimed at the soldiers.

"Erza!" Natsu says happy to see his friend. Kazuki takes note that Erza is alright for the most part but doesn't feel or see Mira nearby.

Kazuki runs up to the girl and hugs her,"I'm so glad your ok and that Jellal guy hasn't done anything to you."

Erza smiles and hugs one of her new closer friends tightly before reality sets in and she pushes him off him. "As happy as I am to know your here, you must go."

"I'm not leaving for 2 reasons one, it's clear that Mirajane isn't with you which means that you two must have spilt up or gotten captured. And the most important reason, we stick together or is that not what Fairytail has taught me."

Erza is taken back from his words,"It amazes me how far you've come since then... I will truly miss you all" She says with tears running down her eyes.

This makes everyone flinch besides Kazuki who is still fairly taken back by this, even he knows Erza never shows any sign of weakness. "I must do this alone, you all will only get in my way and Jellal is to strong for any of you."

Kazuki is about to but in as Erza knows this and shuts him down,"Especially you Kazuki, I must admit you have become very strong in this month give or take in the Guild. But your not invincible."

"Them I'll die helping you!" Kazuki shouts at her. "Look bottom line is I'm not leaving even if everyone else did to protect my friends... In her will and legacy."

Natsu places his hands on Kazuki shoulder as everyone else does the same. "Couldn't say it any better" Lucy says smiling.

Erza looks at them smiling before wiping the tears out her eyes and putting on a serious face. "Still... I highly suggest you all leave. But, even I know that won't happen, so let's give them hell."

"Yeah!" They all yell. "Jellal wants to play with fate... Let's see how long it catches up to him."

Suddenly speakers start to appear out the wall. "Welcome Fairytail to my Tower of Heaven. What a beautiful event that we have here."

A/N: Wanted to end it here because Kazuki goes ape shit next chapter and I want to focus on why.

I can't wait till next chapter cause my new OC will be used and I'm literally in love with this character like I've said multiple times already.

Awww he's literally OP on steroids and he's a villain. If only it was a girl.


	18. Chapter 18

**ALERT! ALERT! Be prepared for only the massive OP in your life. If you thought Kazuki was anywhere near op then your wrong.**

 **No but all jokes aside hello everyone and I'm glad to see people still read this story. Granted I question why but hey I'm not one to judge.**

 **Btw last chapter I slightly inserted something Major behind the scenes if you didn't recognized it. But my hint is I talked about it a few times in the beginning A/N**

 **Most likely you realized Where did we leave off again... Oh yeah there. Alright well have fun because this chapter will literally be op to its finest once he makes his debut.**

 **So to make that a reality let's get started right here and now.**

 **Chapter 18: Fear**

* * *

 _After Fairytail has recovered from their defeat by Wally, Simin, Shô, and Millianna. They have headed straight for the Tower of Heaven to rescue their friends with Kazuki and Natsu taking charge._

 _They've just rallyed up with each other in a dining room but only momentarily..._

* * *

"Welcome Fairytail to my Tower of Heaven, what a beautiful event we have here." A loud voice says from speakers around the room.

Kazuki crosses his arms listening. "Jellal.." Erza says with a lot of hate in her voice as most of Fairytail gets angry.

"It's seems as if somehow you've managed to trail the idiots somehow and find a very clever way inside if u do say so myself." Jellal says calmly.

"Jellal what's your purpose in doing this?! And what have you done to Mirajane?!" Erza shouts to him hoping somehow he can hear her and give some answers.

"Isn't it obvious my precious little Erza-chan, I plan on activating the R-System. Originally you were going to be used... But thins changed."

"They hell does that mean?" Gray says. "Wait... Why does he need Erza to use this R-System or whatever?" Lucy ask.

"Fairly simple actually, the R system is used to bring someone back to life while using the sacrifice of someone else" Jellal says answering her question.

Kazuki looks around the room before seeing a small box in the corner. He walks towards the box and rips the metal off protect the wiring inside it.

"Hey brat what do you think your doin-" Jellal says before getting cut off as Kazuki rips the wires right out stopping the transmission.

Erza looked over to what Kazuki did and before she can scream at him, Kazuki points to a small Canada hidden on top of a glass of light.

"Pretty sure this box controlled most electronics in this tower, which is fairly stupid but convient for us."

"Juvia wonders how?" Juvia says to Kazuki. "Easy, he's blind and has little if not no visual on us and probably has no real way of communication with his troops."

"But that only means we're both siting ducks" Erza says a little mad at his decision. "Maybe but it's better than him knowin where we are and him setting up traps."

Erza nods as Natsu has had enough standing. "Great so can we go beat this guy up or what?!"

Kazuki nods at Natsu but looks at Erza waiting for what she'll say. "You guys are really going to stay here..."

Everyone nods,"Fine... But don't say I didn't warn you." Kazuki smiles as they all run up the hall. While running Lucy catches up next to Erza.

"Hey Erza why did your old friends call you a traitor?" Lucy says to her. Erza shrugs,"He probably must have told them some kind of lie to make them hate me, cause I couldn't ever imagine them do something like that."

Kazuki whose in front is about to turn a corner as he bumps into someone around it. "You!" He says with glowing purple eyes.

"Shô" Erza says. "What do you mean Jellal must have lied to us, Jellal said that you planted bombs on our ship and that if he didn't notice we would have died!" He yells at her.

Kazuki forcefully punches him to the ground,"Who in the actually fuck would believe that?! Erza is way to kind to ever sabotage someone, especially someone she calls their friends."

Shô coughs from the impact into the floor. "Yeah and Jellal would never lie to me!" Shô says as he jumps back as he pulls out cards out his pocket.

The rest of Fairytaol minus Erza gets ready to attack Shô as well which makes him flinch in fear. "They're right."

Kazuki lets instinct take over as he jumps up,"Hametsu Akuma: Berō!" Kazuki says aiming behind the group and at the voice.

Simon quickly jumps back dodging the attack. "Simon..." Erza says as Lucy walks next to Kazuki as he lands. "Big brother can you stop attacking everything?!"

Kazuki shakes his head,"Nope my instinct is on kill mode and I don't know why, there is this weird magic presence that is literally giving me chills."

"Something is giving you chills... That's a first" Lucy says rolling her eyes. Everyone sweatdrops at the two arguing.

"As I was trying to say... Shô they're right Erza did no such things that was all Jellal." Shô looks at Simon confused,"Wait so you knew about this and you didn't tell us?!"

"I was waiting for the right time to where we can take down Jellal cause I knew we couldn't do it on our own, and what better window of opportunity than now?" Simon says.

Kazuki looks between Simon and Shô as his aura appears around him. "The two of you better listen and well, you guys might have been buddy buddy with Erza back in the day."

The two men look at the Devil. "Maybe you two really aren't all that bad once I get to know ya, but for right now... After all the trouble you and this tower have caused on my relax week..."

Kazuki glares deeply in both their eyes letting some of his Devil side take over,"If you two give me any reason to _get rid_ of you. Trust me when I say there will be no he's hesitation."

Both Simon and Shô both show a reasonable amount of fear in their faces as Kazuki continues walking down the hall without the group. "Hey where you going?!" Erza says.

Kazuki simply waves her off before pointing above him. "...Is he always like that?" Simon ask Erza. "Not if you don't get on his bad side."

"So where does he think he's going?" Gray says confused. "Most likely too the top of the Tower to fight Jellal."

Natsu runs off by himself with Happy flying next to him. "I'll beat Kazuki too it then we can beat this Jellal guys face in."

"Aye Sir!"

Fairytail and company all sweatdrop at this. "I propose we all split up try to cover more ground."

They all nod but once Shô, Simon, and Erza are left alone things went south. "I'm sorry..." Shô says to Erza.

"Shô it's ok you were being manipulated, it wasn't your fault" Erza says smiling to him. Shô shed a tear before trapping Erza in one of her cards before running off.

"Shô wait!" Simon shouts to him as Shô stops kicking Simon into a wall before running off. "I promise I'll protect you!"

-With Kazuki-

Bodies are going everywhere as Kazuki is defeating mass amounts of troops abon troops of Servants of Heaven. 'To think these guys used to guard this tower, really makes me think how valuable this place is?'

He notices that once he's done beating the crap out of the servants, that to his right is a double door with a weird symbol on it.

"An elevator..." Kazuki says surprised a tower like this actually has one in it. Once he gets to a closer proximity of the elevator, a button appears next to it.

"...Should I? Granted this is most likely some sort of trap... Still it's nothing I can't handle." Kazuki says as he presses the bottom as the door opens as he steps inside.

Once inside he notices that unlike most other elevators ,there is no other buttons to press. The doors slowly close as it automatically goes up.

"Hopefully this leads to the top... But in the mean time" Kazuki says as a golden light appears around him as he changes into Crow.

Once he gets to the top the second the door opens he dashes out as 4 servants shoot inside the elevator to late. Crow quickly disarms them before punching them into the ground.

"Idoits really taught that would work" A voice says as Crow turns around to face the voice. He looks at a man with blue hair whose face is being covered by a hood.

"Jellal..." Crow says finally looking at the man he currently hates. Crow walks infront of him before punching him to which Jellal luckily dodges but breaks his throne in the process.

"Where is she?!" Crow demands of him. "I don't know what you mean, who is it that thou talkith 'bout?" Jellal says obviously mocking him.

Crow doesn't respond to kindly as he appears infront of him punching him hard in the gut leaving his fist there, as Jellal gasp for air,"Don't play games with me Jellal!"

Jellal grabs Crows arm pulling him close before kneeing him in the gut before jumping back away from his. "But they're really fun and entertaining, you should try it sometime."

Crow starts to really get angry,"DONT TEST ME!" He says with a loud bass in his voice as his aura forming starts making the ground shake.

Jellal smiles in amusement,"Ok Ok! Lord your boring to watch." He says as he points up to the ceiling to see Mirajanr being handed by these weird snakes.

"Mira!" Crow says dispelling his armor and as the snakes let her go as she starts falling down as Kazuki catches her.

Kazuki falls to his knees as he's holding Mirajane bridal style,"Seems as if this time I'm catching you" He says smiling to her.

Mirajane chuckles,"I guess so" Mirajane says as she kisses him. Jellal coughs making his presence still aware to the two.

Kazuki stands up and faces Jellal,"Mira... I need you to take some of my magic and go." Mirajane looks at him,"No I'm not leaving I'm tired of running... I'm a Fairytail Wizard too."

"No one said you weren't but personally to me your to valuable for me too lose."

"So are you idiot! If lost to much people and don't know what I'd do if you became one of them."

Jellal looks between the two smirking,"Why don't we play a game then." Kazuki glares at the man,"Here we go again with you and your stupid games! What is it now?!"

Jellal snaps his fingers as suddenly a man appears from out of nowhere. "Yes sir?" The man says with his back turned to Kazuki.

The moment he appears Kazuki looks at him suspicious as his Devil side is screaming at him to run. "If inlisted a game for us, cause you really wanted to fight the kid so much you can. And if you win he gets to keep his precious Mirajane but if you win... He dies obviously."

The man nods as he turns around as Kazuki can now look at the man properly. He has a black cloak covering his face but can make out white hair cause some of it his covering his right eye like a bang.

He has on White pants with a black belt around it. He also has on silver knuckle brass fist and black boots. But what makes him instantly get scared for a reason unknown to him is his glowing grey eyes.

"I can't wait to kill you!" The man says before appearing infront of Kazuki and kicking him back against the wall. Kazuki holds his stomach in pain momentarily before having to having to move to avoid a punch towards his face which makes a crater into the wall.

"Hametsu Akuma: Berō" Kazuki shouts shooting the beam of Purple, Green, and Black at the man. The man simply deflects the beam with his bare hands,"Is that the how strong you are?"

Mirajane and Kazuki look at complete surprise. "You exactly are you?" Kazuki ask the man. "Names Shino Ogami, I'm a free mercenary. And sadly it's your unluckily day because I never fail a task."

"Especially when my opponent is so weak, my magic would only make his defeat boring for me" Shino says sighing in disappointment.

Kazuki glares at the man as he takes off the gravity weights and requips into Crow. (Btw during this fight I'm going to have crow be Kazuki just for convince sake... You'll understand why)

"Don't underestimate me!" Kazuki says moving 10x quicker than before at Shino who smiles at this but catches his fist. "You stronger... But not strong enough."

Kazuki low sweeps him to where he would hit the ground face first then proceeds to kick him up in the face,"Hametsu Akuma:Suīpu."

Shino is shortly dazed caught off guard by that combination but doesn't notice Kazuki charging up his attack. "Hametsu Akuma: Hamā!"

Kazuki punches him hard in he chest sending him flying out the glass window and falling down.

'Kid who the fuck are you fighting?!' A voice says to Kazuki. 'Xenovik is that you?'

'Duh who else has access to your mind, even thought we seperated I can still talk to you telepathically' Xenovik says like it was common knowledge.

'Ok well quick question how to I activate my Etherious form-' Kazuki is stopped in his taughts as Shino appears simply floating infront of the broken glass window.

"Nice try kid, must say wasn't expecting all that. Maybe you are worth seeing my magic... Or atleast part of it" Shino says as he takes off his cloak revealing a grey shirt underneath and his White hair in a very long pony tail (Like Freed's)

Shino smiles as his aura forms revealing a pale white vortex of magic swirling around him. 'Kazuki... Kazuki!" Xenovik shouts for him.

Kazuki is unresponsive as he moves back as his body is shaking in complete fear now knowing exactly why. "Feel the wrath Kazuki Mizaki of a God Slayer!"

A/N: Pretty obvious if you didn't realize he was a God Slayer since I dropped enough easy hints about him. Especially when it came to him using his magic to make his eyes glow Grey.

Which if you can figure that part out then your amazing. But yeah Shino is basically my favorite OC I've ever made in my life. His concept is simple but freaking insane to think about .

But yeah the long ass fight between Kazuki and Shino will be fun. But yeah Xenovik can still talk to Kazuki only because I forgot for him to actually talk to him about entering his Etherious form.

And I don't want to put something like that in a flashback so yeah until next time. A rate and Review would be very appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

**What's Goooooooooooooooood! Don't know why I'm in a pleasant mood right now, but something tells me that it'll change for Kazuki's sake.**

 **But anyway how are you guys doing today, hopefully your all up and healthy. Now to answer Tigertyler7, around chapters 1 and 2 I was actually considering that.**

 **The only reason I didn't do that is because I had an idea of seperating the two, basically that if he was to use Satan Soul or a form of it he would need a Devil or in Mira's case absorbing Devil energy.**

 **And me along with others would personally find it too convient that Kazuki not only beats the Ruin Devil King but taking his powers away. Yeah maybe that would have been reasonable around the S-Class arc.**

 **Seeing as I did the seperating during Phantom, there is no way that he would be able to even inflict any sort of major damage to him.**

 **...This rant is slowly becoming a podcast XD. So yeah that was specially for Tigertyler7, hope I clarified some things for you.**

 **Now on to what most of you came for.**

 **Chapter 19: Fear pt 2**

* * *

 _Kazuki just got into Jellal's Throne room before this masked man whose name is Shino Ogami the God Slayer. Kazuki challenges the man but feels something he's never had... Fear._

* * *

Kazuki is slowly backing up as Shino's aura and the amount of pure KI (Killer Intent) he's leaking truly scares him. "Kazuki!" Mirajane shouts to him.

Before Kazuki can respond to his girlfriend Shino decides to take full advantage of is sign of weakness. "Shirakami: Reiji!" (White Gods Rage) He shouts out as a beam out his mouth aims straight for Kazuki.

Kazuki dodged the beam but only barely as the beam scraps the edge of his arm. "AHHHHH!" He yells out in undying pain.

"Kazuki! What's wrong with him?!" Mirajane shouts glaring at Jellal. "Shino is a God Slayer, and the ancient battle between Gods and Devils have been depicted over the years is exactly what is happening now."

Shino looks plainly at him. "Pitiful Devil, for someone titled to be so strong. Your nothing more than an embarrassment."

Kazuki glares at him before dashing towards him. "Hametsu Akuma: Hamā!" Kazuki says with his fist infront if his body.

Shino grins at him before side stepping and crashing his knees into his stomach. "Shirakami: Ken" Shino says punching him into a wall.

The Ruin Devil is sent flying into the wall next to Mirajane and Jellal. "Kazuki" Mirajane shouts running over to him.

"Mirajane get away!" Kazuki says. Mirajane shakes her head,"As if I would ever do that, I'll always be with you."

Shino looks at them before his face start getting black,"I hate sentimental moments. Shirakami: Ame (White Gods Rain)" Shino says as he places his right hand towards the ceiling as a white ball starts to form.

Kazuki looks on confused as the name doesn't match what he's doing. The ball starts to break up into pieces of light as the light takes the force of multiple needles.

"...Fuck!" Kazuki says realizing what's about to happen. Suddenly the needles go flying downwards towards the two as Kazuki steps infront of Mirajane taking the full attack for her.

"KAZUKI!" Mirajane shouts as a lot of blood is spilled and all the White magic needles that pierced Kazuki's body begin to disappear into magic particles.

"...Easy enough" Shino says plainly as his aura disappears. Kazuki once all the needles disappear falls to his back next to Mirajane.

(If you want to play Fairytail Opening 20, that's what I was listening to for most of this chapter)

Kazuki coughs up a lot of blood,"Mira... I can't feel my body" Kazuki says as his Purple eyes change to a faint Red. "Kazuki you can't die on me just yet... Because.. I love you!" Mirajane says with tears running down her face.

The pupils is Kazuki's eyes disappear so now his eyes are a faint Red that are slowly turning to white. 'No this is just like what happened to Lisanna!'

Mirajane slaps his face a few times,"Please... How am I suppose to explain this to Gramps, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Fairytail in general, and especially myself!" Mirajane shouts pleading with him.

'So this is how I end... Protecting the person I care about more than myself... What a weird way to die compared to my old self' Kazuki thinks before looking at Mirajane.

Even though his vision is blurry he notices the tears in her eyes. Kazuki sheds a tear in his left eye before raising his hand as the pain slowly fades away the higher he gets.

He wipes away her tears smiling as he's body goes numb and his eyes are now White. "No, NO NO NO! KAZUKI!" Mirajane screams full out crying now.

Jellal stays quiet giving her time to morn before he continues with his plans. Shino looks on with a plain expression,'So this is human emotions?... Worthless'

Mirajane wipes the tears of her face as she turns to Shino. "You!" She says angrily.

Shino looks at her confused,"You killed Kazuki... The only man who has ever loved me for myself not for my body or my feats."

"And for that... You'll PAY!" Mirajane says as a dark purple magic circle appears around her as an insane amount of magic power is released.

Shino looks at her someone impressed at the amount of power she had hiding. "WHAT SHE HAD THIS MUCH POWER?!" Jellal says furious.

Mirajane in her Satan Soul form looks on at Shino with her glowing blue eyes out of pure rage. "Die!" She says with a demonic bass in her voice as she charges at Shino at extreme speeds.

Shino is put on the defensive side as he dodges her punches and kicks. Mirajane lets out a war cry before grabbing his arm, swinging him, then throws him up breaking the roof.

She charges 2 demonic balls of energy before throwing them straight at Shino which explodes on impact.

Jellal looks at the battle unfolding. "At this rate the tower will be destroyed" He says while finishing it with a sigh.

-With Kazuki-

It's black, almost as if he was in a void. 'Am I in Hell? Seems fitting for a Devil like me' He says to himself since he can't actually talk.

A Purple, Black, and Green vortex appears infront of him as he see's a familiar face. 'Xenovik'

"Damn kid your already traveling to the Gates of Hell already?!" Xenovik says a bit disappointed.

'There was nothing I could do, he was a God Slayer and to top it off he extremely strong. Maybe if not almost as strong as you'

Xenovik sighs,"Well if you were listening, you said how to enter your Etherious form. Well the answer is its different it's different for every Etherious. You manifest what you believe in and transform to complete that goal."

"For example, there's a powerful Demon called Mard Geer. His curse is thorn magic and his purpose is to rid the world of magic all together. So when he wants to activate his Etherious form is based off that."

Kazuki somewhat understands what he's talking about. 'But it doesn't matter now, I'm dead anyway.'

"Not yet anyway. Hades is actually a surprisingly nice person even though he title would say otherwise" Xenovik says sweating.

'So I could come back to life' Kazuki says. Xenovik nods,'But I can only do this once. I'm giving a good portion of my life force to bring you back. Granted I'll still have 300 years left but whatever.'

Kazuki sweatdrops about how he so easily shrugges it off. "Ok... In the Name in the True Etherious Devil King, Hades. I bring back Kazuki Mizaki at the cost of most of my life force.'

The void turns red as a huge man with a Long Ripped Cape and Red eyes. Also with Black and Red armor looks at Kazuki and Xenovik.

"...Xenovik... The Ruin Devil King... Your wish is granted. But don't be mistaken this is a one time deal"

Xenovik nods and Kazuki Nods mentally not being able to really move his body but Hades knows he understands. "Good... Now Begon!"

All three of them disappear to wherever they were at before. "Maybe that kid does have promise..." Hades says to himself thinking of Kazuki.

-Tower of Heaven-

Kazuki slowly starts to open his eyes again. He looks around him and notices Jellal standing right where he left him.

He would have noticed him 'come back to life' if he wasn't distracted at the sight of something else.

Kazuki matches his gaze and see's Mirajane is some kind of Demonic form and Shino flying in the air having this big battle.

Kazuki stands up not trying to alert Jellal. 'Ok Xenovik said in order to unlock my Etherious Form I must now what I fight for.'

"Shirakami: Suīpu!" Shino says kicking Mirajane as she counters with one of her own. Shino who starts getting annoyed Kicks her down to the ground.

Mirajane lands next to Kazuki. At first she doesn't notice his presence until she looks again,"Kazuki!" She says in tears leaving her Satan Soul to hug him crying in his chest.

Kazuki returns the hug comforting her,"Hey Mira" Is all he can say holding her back smiling at her. "But I thought you were dead?"

Kazuki nods,"I was... But I got a few favors on my way" He says mentally thanking Xenovik and Hades.

Jellal grins at this as the 4 magic circles that have been forming in the sky finally strike down on the tower.

Kazuki quickly summons a blue Glyph that protects him and Mirajane from the blast as they all cover their eyes.

Once the blast has gone off and the light dies down they notice that the entire Tower has turned into a Crystal. "Is this... Etherion?"

Jellal nods answering Mirajane's question. "And now I have enough magic power to activate Etherion! Now all I need is a sacrifice..."

Jellal smirks as he charges towards Mirajane. "Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" Natsu says running up some stairs with Erza before punching Jellal straight in his face.

"Sorry we're late. Jellal sent some guys after us and now it's only us left" Erza says. Natsu and Erza glare at Jellal.

Surprisingly Siegrain appears next to Jellal. Jellal not wanting to waste anytime fuses with his 'brother' becoming whole again.

Jellal releases a massive amount of power,"I call dibs on Jellal" Natsu says glaring at him. Erza nods with Natsu before summoning her swords again.

Shino has been watching everything from the sky not really caring. "Fairytail... Maybe they're worth me using both."

Mirajane and Kazuki hear Shino mutter something before glaring at him, the couple look at each other before noding. Shino glares at her as his aura changes from White to Black.

Kazuki closes his eyes as he thinks of what he fights for. 'I fight for... My friends... Fairytail... Irina... And Mirajane!' Kazuki thinks as multiple anti magic particles appear around him.

They appear around him... And stay there. 'Why isn't it working?!' Kazuki says confused.

Somewhere in the underworld Hades is looking at the events unfold. "So his body hasn't had enough time yet with his Devil form to make a body that suits him..."

"That's unfortunate... He says he wants to be the Devil King... So let's give Him The 7 Devils of War, Granted it's a bit outdated but I never use it anyway."

Back in the Tower of Heaven the magic particles begin to change into a Purple color as they begins to swarm around Kazuki's body.

Once done Kazuki has Black wings with the interior being Purple. He has yellow horns growing out his forehead similar to Mirajane's.

His hands slowly turn into Claws as he gets taller ripping his shirt off. Suddenly two green crystal grow from his clavicle. His skin gets darker to a brown color.

(You could look it up or if your lazy like me then this should help. If you feel up your arm it the bone next to your shoulder that connects you arms to your chest)

Kazuki closes his eyes,"Kid I like you. Therefore you've been granted the Erherious forms of the 7 Devils of War, use them wisely cause they will kill you if used recklessly" Hades says to him.

"Unlike most other Etherious forms, these aren't your own so they can kill you if the souls of the Devils feel like it" Hades informs him. Kazuki nods.

Kazuki opens his eyes to see Shino swirling in a vortext of Black. "Feel the pain of the Twin Black and White God Slayer" Shino says plainly.

"Feel the wrath of the 5th Devil of War, Haurus!" Kazuki says as him and Mirajane let their power go freely.

Natsu and Erza do the same as a Battle in the name of Zeref's name is about to go underway.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile, been busy with school work and other things. But for now I'm back and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

The reason why I didn't update yesterday was because I was stuck on Kazuki's Etherious Appearance. And I didn't just want to rip off Satan Soul so I gave him the power to have the Seven Devils of War.

Granted the modes can and will kill him if he overdoes it, disrespects the forms soul body, and finally loses the reason of why he transformed.

Since technically the forms are linked the the famous Devil Souls I might have some communication between them if I feel like it.

But for the most part that's it. Leave a Review on your opinion and I'll address it next Chapter but until then.


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back another chapter of Fairytail's Ruin... I mean Emperor of The Ruin. Yes, I changed the name of the story.**

 **Why, because I felt like it and I feel like it's better than Fairytail's Ruin, and I think it's a slight step up since I'm really bad at making names.**

 **And since before every chapter starts I have to start a mini rant. I know that in the beginning I said that Kazuki would progress slowly in the story.**

 **And right now he's as strong if not stronger than Erza. It amazes me that you guys think I don't notice my own stories plot.**

 **And if that was the case I'd rather not have a weak protagonist that gets power boosters all the time. Than a strong character who gets occasional power boost.**

 **Frankly I believe that's a lot better than the basic anime protagonist. But I think this is a good enough of a rant for one day.**

 **On to this weeks chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Tower of Heaven; Battle of Conquest**

* * *

(I'd recommend listening to Cynthia no Hikari (Sao Lost song) during this whole chapter, only because that's what I was listening to through the majority of the chapter)

Kazuki and Shino engage in eye contact before disappearing from plain sight. "How fast are they?!" Jellal says impressed.

'I'm so glad he's on my side' Jellal says mentally as he's forced to dodge an attack Natsu's Fire Dragon Iron Fist.

Suddenly shockwaves form from Kazuki's and Shino's clashes. Mirajane looks at the shockwaves charging a demonic blast.

After tracking their shockwaves Mirajane throws her ball of demon energy at where she hopes they'll go to next. Luckily for her it came true as Shino is forced to block the blast.

Kazuki takes the upper hand while he's distracted. "Hametsu Akuma: Suīpu" Kazuki says kicking him to the ground.

Mirajane looks at Kazuki for a split second before dashing towards Shino. Shino who gets up see's Mirajane coming at looks at her.

"Your not my priority" Shino says before dodging her attack and appearing above her with his hands covered in a black mist. "Shadō Kamigami: Hametsu!" Shino says as he puts his hands on her back quickly as he disappears into the shadows.

Kazuki who's confused and trying to look for Shino is surprised when an explosion goes off towards Mirajane. "Mira!" Kazuki shouts.

The Ruin Devil dashes towards her only to be stopped by Shino phasing into existence and punching him hard to the ground.

"Metor" Jellal says dodging the attacks from Natsu and Erza. Erza stops her attacks once she notices that Mirajane is hurt.

Erza runs over to her before sliding to her side,"Hey Mira you ok?" Mirajane is knocked out by Shino's attack.

Kazuki takes note of this as he tries to buy Erza time. "Grand Chariot" Jellal says as multiple magic circles appear before exploding around Natsu.

Natsu slides next to him injured,"Are you Fairies willing to give up?" Jellal says smirking at both men who look tired.

"Over my dead body" Natsu says standing up. "I'd rather die than have you guys lay a hand on Erza and the others."

Jellal bits his teeth as Shino lands next to him. "I'm tired of playing these games with you Fairies." Jellal says as he starts forming a black and white ball of nothing as the light faces Kazuki and Natsu.

Kazuki looks at the blast before stepping infront of Natsu and the others. "I made a promise to someone I held very dear to me..." Kazuki says to Jellal holding his hand out infront of him.

"I promised that I would grow stronger because they couldn't." Kazuki says with a black ball forming in his left hand.

"Sounds like a sap story of a weakling that could fend for themselves, let alone others" Jellal says as the spell is complete.

"That might be true, but I promised to get stronger so she can life on through me and fulfill her dream" Kazuki says a Green and purple ball appears in his right hand.

"Whatever it's pointless now! Altairis!" Jellal says throwing the ball towards him. Shino, Natsu, and Erza look on curious.

"And you or anybody can dare beat me when it comes to protecting my friends! Hametsu Akuma: Eguzairu (Ruin Devils Exile)" Kazuki shouts as he combines both balls that goes straight towards Jellal's.

The two balls of complete mass destruction compete for power as their users try their hardest to overpower the other. From the looks of it Altairis is beating Eguzairu as Kazuki tries to put more power into the ball.

"Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame!" Natsu says throwing his giant fire ball towards the dual balls of destruction. Jellal glares at them both as now with Natsu's added help they're taking over his Altairis.

He grunts before stopping the magic controlling Altairis before casting metor dodging both of Natsu's and Kazuki's combined attacks.

Erza sighs in relief as she focuses on Mirajane again who's still out cold. Kazuki breaths heavily as the anti magic barrier particles disappear returning him to his original form.

Natsu falls down also very tiredly. Jellal notices this as Shino does to and flys down next Jellal sighing. "It seems as if your both out of energy" Shino says plainly walking towards them.

Natsu glares at him as Kazuki just looks at him. "Yes it appears so" Kazuki says before thinking about his surroundings and Natsu's power before smiling.

He punches the ground as shards of Ethernano break off, he catches a few small shards before tossing it right for Natsu who out of instinct eats it.

Kazuki smiles as he gets a big power boost Jellal looks on in shock,"He ate the Ethernano?!" Erza watches on surprised by his power.

'So this is the power he kept inside until now?' Erza thinks to herself. Natsu starts to choke blue ooze before is body gets covered in fire. The Fire Dragon Slayer looks at Jellal in pure aggression and rage.

Kazuki smiles as he opens his mouth towards Natsu as it looks as if Black and Purple energy comes of Natsu as Kazuki eats it.

The Clever Devil smirks as most of his power he had before using Eguzairu comes back as he transforms back into his Etherious War God: Haurus mode.

"You've both regained your strength? How?" Shino says calmly to Kazuki as Natsu and Jellal begin their final clash. "I remembered my mentor saying that Ruin Devils feed of the Negative side of things."

"And Dragon Slayers have Dragon senses and emotions, so if I used the Ethernano to enhance that hopefully his emotions would too, therefore creating a primal rage state for him" Kazuki says revealing his quick thinking.

Shino nods before using his full power completely combining his White and Shadow magic. His eyes turn a glowing grey and black and white marks appear around his face. (Basically like Sting and Rouge's Dragon Drives combined)

"Holy overdrive" Shino says before dashing towards Kazuki,"Howaitoshadō Kamigami: Reiji"(White Shadow Gods Rage) Shino says shooting a beam of white and black energy towards Kazuki who jumps over it.

'I better start tapping into this new Etherous mode if I want to even make it out here without having to see Hades again' Kazuki says.

He begins to concentrate very hard as he dodges a second blast from Shino this time flying up into the air thanks to his wings. Once the beam is gone he flys down quickly as his right shin changes from his normal aura to a pure black and green aura.

"War Devil Haurus Crashing Dagger!" Kazuki says kicking where Shino was as he evades by disappearing into the shadows as the ground shatters by the impact.

Shino forms behind Kazuki who turns around with a small leak of his magic from his mouth. "War Devil Haurus Cry!" Kazuki says turning around as he shoots a beam similar to his bellow straight at Shino.

The God Slayer slides back before charging back at Kazuki the same straight on attacking him. Kazuki blocks most of his hits. "Howaitoshadō Kamigami: Shirubānaito" (White Shadow Gods: Silver Knights) Shino says as 3 Silver Knights help attack Kazuki.

The Ruin Devil quickly gets overwhelmed as he's slammed into the ground repeatedly by each knight before they disappear as Shino picks him up from his neck choking him.

"Howaitoshadō: Hamā!" Shino says as he punches Kazuki through the wall as he falls before summoning his wings. Once stable he flys back up at goes at Shino at very quick speeds before kneeing him in the face.

"War Devil Haurus Twin Nebula" Kazuki says as he throws two beams at Shino's face after kicking him back. Shino dispells the dust as black orbs appears around him,"Shadō Kamigami: Hametsu!"

The orbs goes towards Kazuki who evades them by flying away from the attacks. Kazuki once there are no more orbs spins towards Shino direction. "War Devil Haurus Cry!"

Shino does 3 back flips to avoid getting hit,"Howaitoshadō Kamigami: Sei Ame" (Holy Rain) Shino was as silver needles appear and head straight for Kazuki's body.

Kazuki quickly dispells his wings making him drop quick and avoid the attack... Or so he thought as the needles change direction as they fall right on top of his as all he can do his block it.

Black blood starts to drip off of his arms as he has trouble feeling his arms. "Is that it?" Shino says disappointed as he dashed towards him.

"War Devil Haurus Crashing Hammer!" Kazuki says extending his arm to punch Shino who counters this by jumping on his arm and backflip kicking him in the head as Kazuki falls backwards.

But before he can fall to the ground a Silver light appears around Shino's hand,"Howaitoshadō: Piasusupia!" (Piercing Spear) Shino says dashing at insane speeds as he aims for Kazuki's heart aiming to kill.

To his dislike a blue Glyph appears infront of Kazuki's chest blocking his attack. Shino is confused by the Glyph since it's his first time seeing it in action. "I think it's my turn."

Kazuki kicks him hard as Shino slides back blocking the attack. Kazuki whose deciding to go all out summons a golden Glyph under himself as he powers up a lot.

After increasing his power for the 2nd time today Kazuki dashes towards Shino who punches him only for it to be an after image. "Behind you" Kazuki says as Shino quickly turns around to no one.

"For an Mercenary you sure aren't the brightest" Kazuki says as he falls above him,"War Devil Haurus Crashing Dagger" Kazuki says this time landing his attack.

Before Shino can react Kazuki throws him up into the air as multiple White Glyphs appear Shino who is unable to do anything.

A verticle white glyph appears infront of Kazuki as he runs into it as 2 Black and Green swords appear from his anti magic particles. The handles being green the sword being black and black blood drips down.

Kazuki appears from Glyph to slashing Shino repeatedly who tries to turn into a shadow only for the swords to start glowing as it still slashes him stopping his idea as he screams in pain.

The Ruin Devil appears infront of Shino as the swords green handle changes to purple and the black metal starts to glow,"War Devil Haurus 4 Deadly Strike."

Kazuki swipes his swords up before lightly tossing them in the opposite direction slightly. During his swords mid he catches both of them with his right hand catching the on the left and vice versa.

Once both in his hand he swipes across Shino's chest creating a H in his chest as Kazuki falls to the ground but a Blue glyph appears containing Shino in a bubble.

The moment Kazuki gets rid of his swords an explosion goes of inside the bubble as a smokey Shino falls to the ground. Kazuki laughs evily almost as he flys into the air as he uses the rest of his magic for a final attack.

85 balls of Purple appear in the sky. Erza, Natsu, and Jellal take note of this,"Hey are you trying to kill us all?!" Erza shouts to him.

Kazuki eyes glow red as looks straight at Shino,"Gods are my natural enemy therefore me must die! War Devil Secret Art: Haurus's Forbidden Spells: Rain of The 85 Legions!" Kazuki says as he's about the cast the spell before an outside force makes him turn back into his normal form falling hard into the ground.

'Not only were you about a forbidden spell but you've gone mad with power' A dark voice says as if he's not surprised. 'Huh? Who is this?'

'I am one of the War Devils Haurus and you dare abuse my power that Hades lends you?!' Haurus says angrily as massive pain comes across Kazuki's body.

"AHHHHH! I'm Sorry My Lord!" Kazuki says outloud on the pain his body is in. 'You better be cause if it wasn't for Hades I would kill you right now!' Haurus says as the pain disappears along with their temporary link.

During that short window off opportunity Shino has gotten up limping towards Kazuki. He has a white spear in his hands over Kazuki who can't move,"Any last words?"

Kazuki is about to speak but doesn't have too as Natsu is flying in the sky towards Jellal who is sending off a lot of power. "Fire Dragons Secret Art: Hidden Fire Forge: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!" Natsu shouts crashing into Jellal as an explosion surrounds them.

Once the light does out Jellal is nowhere to be found as Natsu falls to the ground landing on his feet before passing out. "Jellal..." Shino says sighing as he retracts his spear.

"No Jellal... No money... Which means you live... For now anyway. Trust me we'll meet very soon" Shino says to Kazuki sighing before disappearing in a black vortext.

"Hmm... That's a relief" Kazuki says as his eyes change from red to purple as he falls asleep out of pure exhaustion.

A/N: Can't say much but hoped you enjoyed and until next time Rate and Review and I'll respond to your feedback. Peace.


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome all to another Chapter of Emperor of The Ruin, don't know why but after all the stress that was writing the Tower Of Heaven I'm glad to say it's over.**

 **WARNING ALERT: Rant Time ;)**

 **Ok so to start off Kazuki is getting there ok the means of being op, literally I only gave him his Etherious form so he's on pare with Laxus. And also the main main reason is cause I can.**

 **Trust me though he won't use it as often as some other Slayers use the multiple modes.**

 **This is more of a stress plot rant cause I don't know how this will exactly work. But if I decide to it has to be done this chapter... Fuck plots that go into my head.**

 **But regardless I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And sonce I haven't uploaded in a long time I'll try to make it longer for you ;)**

 **Chapter 21: Betrayal**

* * *

 _It was cold... And dark. A feeling that used to be so natural but is slowly becoming foreign to him again. Strangely it doesn't feel right to him now._

 _He looks around and sees nothing but darkness and cannot breathe. As he is looking he see's an outline of something._

 _Almost as if it is radiating of that person is all the negative and aggressive spectrum. Once he takes a closer look he see's... Himself._

 _He see's himself with glowing red eyes with a look of destruction and rage on his face. Compared to his regular purple eyes he look normal._

 _Suddenly an image appears almost as if it's a portal. He see's himself at the guild hall but it's in Ruins and he see's himself killing everyone close to him._

 _Kill after Kill after Kill, he doesn't stop. He just keeps going for anyone to cure his bloodthirsty rush. So much that he kills the person he loved the most in the process._

 _It's now all becoming clear to himself, he doesn't see himself. But more or less what it represents, he doesn't see himself. Between the red eyes, pure rage, and the powerful desire of blood..._

 _He realizes he isn't seeing his future, but instead it's future. He see's... Crow._

 _"Kazuki" Mirajane says to him backing up slowly. Crow only smirks at her before using his right hand to grab her by the throat._

 _"Kazuki!" Mirajane screams muffled as Kazuki is in complete horror by what he's seeing._

 _Crow cocks back his left hand before ramming it right through her heart. The only thing left is a very high pitched scream from Mirajane._

 _"Kazuki!" Master yells as him._

 _"Kazuki!" He says even louder before everything goes blank._

* * *

Kazuki wakes up leaning forward extremely quick breathing heavily. After a few seconds of breathing he places his hand his head forehead feeling a headache.

He notices he's shirtless with bandages over his body and is sweating heavily all over. He looks around and notices he's in the same room as the hotel.

"Huh? How'd I get here?" Kazuki says confused getting out the bed only to feel pain. He sucks it up or atleast tries to as he falls to the ground on his knees.

"Last thing I remember is... Fighting Shino..." Kazuki says lowly. "And... Me getting a new mode, and Erza Natsu and Mira..."

Once he remembers he stands up again feeling the pain before walking out the room. He hears laughter and an overall good time coming from Erza's dining hall area.

Kazuki slightly opens the door and takes a look inside and sees Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Mirjane and the guys from The Tower of Heaven all enjoying themselves.

Upon seeing this Kazuki snaps as he swings the door wide open glaring at everybody, including Mirajane who was laughing with Millianna.

"So what do we have here?! An let's take the enemy out to dinner party?" Kazuki says to them.

Erza's the first one to step up,"Kazuki it's fine. They're not here to hurt anybody anymore, hence the reason they're here."

In Kazuki's eyes he simply sees Fairytail and the people that tried to kill him at one point and almost killed everyone in Fairytail for some psychopath named Jellal.

"You know what I see?" Kazuki begins. "A bunch of people I call family hanging around with people that literally just tried to kill us and we're the reason of me knocking on deaths door."

Shô, Simon, Millianna and Wally are all taken back by his harsh but somewhat true words. Kazuki's eyes meets Mirajane who looks almost sad and shock.

This look made Kazuki's eyes go soft for a quick second before looking at the four people he wanted to kill before grunting and slamming the door in rage and leaving.

Everybody flinches a bit before Erza simply sighs. "Listen I'm sorry about him, I've never seen him act like that in the short amount of time I've known him."

Natsu and Lucy nods in agreement,"He's always been a realistic type of person in the inside but never that serious" Lucy says.

"But he is right, we did try to kill you-" Simon starts but stops due to an angry Mirajane who is leaking a lot of magic.

"Pardon me... I'll set him straight!" Mirajane vows before walking out going to find her boyfriend and beat some sense into him.

"Something tells me to pray for Kazuki" Gray says outloud. Millianna looks at him,"And why is that?"

"Well he has always had a weak spot for Mirajane and has shown to do almost anything for her. The exact reason why he was the first to storm the tower and was in a total rush the moment we entered."

"And due to that if Mira's pissed at him, I don't think he has any hope" Gray finishes as everybody understands what he's implying.

Natsu is the one to the break the newly formed ice by playing with his fire effectively burning some pork.

Everyone sighs but begins to resume what they were doing.

* * *

Kazuki is sitting on the sandy rock as his feet are in the water looking up towards the moon. "They can't seriously trust those guys after everything they put us through?!"

"They kidnapped Erza and Mirajane, were the reason I died technically, but yet everyone decides to be buddy buddy with them still?! It's bullshit and retarded!" Kazuki shouts outloud before charging a high pressure ball of magic before throwing it out in the ocean.

This draws a lot of attention towards him but he doesn't really care anymore. He watches it explode in explosion of his aura as is makes the water fly up in the air before falling back down.

A familiar presence his being sensed by his body before he sees Mirajane storming towards him. "Great now I have to deal with Mira" Kazuki says annoyed.

He jumps off the rock facing Mirajane who doesn't say anything but walks up to him and slaps him as hard as she can.

"Love you too" He says sarcastically to her. "What in the hell is your problem?! They're not our enemies anymore, they're our friends."

Kazuki lowly growls at the word friend,"Listen Mirajane" Kazuki says siting ok the sand looking towards the ocean.

"I'm always for looking out for the people I love and care about. I've always been like that, it's who I am. But regardless how everyone in Fairytail thinks about people, if you hurt my friends in the slightest! Especially you, Erza, Lucy, and Natsu! You'll always be my enemy no matter what."

Mira looks down at him before sitting down too. "Why do you feel the need to hold grudges?"

Kazuki sighs as he thinks back to that time...

"Ok listen and listen closely. As you know I was raised in a village in the middle of nowhere, and frankly I'm not sure if I said this before but it was more of a town than a village cause it was huge. Filled with schools, buildings... All hidden in the middle of nowhere."

"I used to get bullied a lot especially by a guy named Tora. He was the bane to my existence, the only reason he stopped was when he brought Irina into the picture and due to Xenovik influence. I beat him up and ever since then he never bullied me again. Actually extremely nice to me, helping me make friends since I was kinda a to myself person you all know now."

"At that time the village didn't know about the ritual of Xenovik being sealed into me at all just so you know. But anyway one day Tora was over my house one day, I left the house to go get Irina some food and him some snacks before he left."

Kazuki eyes goes red as he clenches his fist extremely tight, Mirajane notices small streams of red go down his hand. "On my way back I hear... Screaming. It was Irina of course, I quickly drop all my bags to see what happened. And... And..."

(Warning graphic)

"Irina was ontop of a bed on all fours completely naked who was screaming in complete pain and trying to leave. But she couldn't because Tora had a tight grip around her as he was literally rapping her in my own house by my doing!" Kazuki shouts as this whole time he has been making a ball of magic in his left hand that his almost the size of his Eguzairu as he throws it towards the ocean.

This makes a big explosion as the water is coming high and quick towards the beach. Kazuki puts up a blue glyph blocking the water around the area.

People start to leave due to potentially losing their life twice. Kazuki and Mirajane both notice this but ignore it.

"That's fucking horrible" Mirajane says. "And now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure ever since that day she wanted to come the strongest Mage ever. But honestly it might have been so she could protect herself when I wasn't around" Kazuki says.

Mirajane sighs because Kazuki is most likely not going to like what she's about to say, so she leans into him so her head is on his chest.

"That might be so but you can't assume that every bad person at first can't turn good, and we're a guild that was made under the idea of helping others. Even those who have done wrong in the past."

Kazuki looks down at her beautiful blue crystal eyes as he slowly begins to ease up. "Maybe so but I don't knowin I can change in an instant just cause you said it."

Mirajane smiles and looks up at him and kisses him,"You don't have to change right this very instant dummy. But I just want you to open up to people that used to be your enemies."

The future King of Devils leans down to kiss her back as the two just stay there for awhile looking at the ocean and the starry sky.

After the two are finished relaxing they decide to head back but Kazuki senses Erza's magic at the other side of the beach as the both walk over there.

Once they get there, Gray and Natsu are making fireworks out of their magic. Erza is in some amazing armor in Kazuki's opinion with a Fairytail flag.

And Lucy and Mirajane start shouting there goodbyes. The misfits smile back at them and say there own goodbyes.

Kazuki just stands there as a white glyph appears infront of him as he walks infront of it. He appears next to the boat as he is sitting but floating above the water due to a black glyph repelling him and moving with the boat.

"I just wanted to say sorry for my outburst today. I might not have got to know you guys like the rest but I wish the best for all of you" Kazuki says.

"That's fine" Simon says to him. "If we were in shoes I know that I would have done the same thing, so no hard feelings and I think we can all agree on that" Shô says.

Everybody there nods as Kazuki smiles before the black glyph turns into a white one as he falls into it as another on appears next to Erza as he appears next to her.

"Hey I just want to sa-" Kazuki tries to start. "Don't there is no need, I know you had a minor change in heart. If you didn't you wouldn't have gone to talked to them one last time."

Kazuki nods as he smiles and begins to charge a Eguzairu. "Hamestu Akuma:Eguzairu!" (Ruin Devils Exile) he shouts as he throws the huge into the sky alittle infront of them.

Once it explodes Kazuko molds it into something. "Until The Next Time" Is lit up in the sky in purple, black, and green.

Everybody smiles at the deed before they decide to leave. Once everybody got in the hotel again for the rest of the night they could all tell that Kazuki and Mira were having a good time.

A/N: Ok I think that story might give a clear explanation the reason why Kazuki was mostly emotionless and why he didn't trust most people back the .

But yeah I decided to save what I was planning for next chapter. I wasn't going to fit it and the overall chapter in one chapter.

Not sure if it will take 1 or 2 chapters yet but I guess we'll find out. But until next time leave a Review ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**What's up everybody I'm back again with another chapter of Fairytail. Before any "excitement" begins with this arc I just want to say a few things.**

 **1) Personally Kazuki beginning in Fairytail makes things difficult on where the arc could go. On one option I can make an extra rule or something in Freed's runes. Or some other reason.**

 **2) While Xenovik will most likely be effected by the 80 or older rule... The moment that rule is gone... Without any influence from me he would most likely help Kazuki, only to see how stronger Makarov's grandson is than him.**

 **3) Which is the biggest problem, Kazuki's rage. With his... Destructive personality, I'm pretty sure his raw strength or worst one of his War Devil modes could easily break the runes.**

 **But if I do go that route, I'm sorry to break it to you guys but Laxus and Freed if he tries to help him will die if I go this way.**

 **So yeah, the outcome for Kazuki and Xenovik isn't all that big and frankly the only way I'm getting out of this arc is if Laxus dies. Which would make me actually cry since he's my second favorite character under Gajeel.**

 **But hopefully I can find a way to work around this... Even if I have to pull some strings.**

 **Thats really all I have for this chapter Rant wise XD. So on to the story shall we.**

 **Chapter 22: Battle of Fairytail**

* * *

 _It's been a day since the team from The Tower of Heaven have made it back to Magnolia and on their arrival... Things got interesting._

* * *

"Huh?!" The all shout confused infront of the Guild Hall that looks as if it has gotten an upgrade.

They all walk inside and see how big the Guild hall has gotten. They have a stage for performances, a new pool, basement full of games and in the up left side corner are 2 couches.

"Where did all this come from?" Erza ask Levy as she sighs explaining how Master went overboard. Gajeel coughs in a corner eating a cup full of metal and iron minding his own business.

"You!" Everyone in Team Natsu shouts as they are all prepared to attack the man. Master catches on to this and appears infront of them trying to stop them.

Makarov throws his hands out in a defensive manner,"Stop he's apart of Fairytail now."

Kazuki and Juvia look at each other not wanting to say anything but silently understand each other's thoughts.

Suddenly a light appears around Erza as she enters in her Heaven Wheels Armor,"Master I cannot respect this decision. He's the reason our Guild Hall was destroyed in the first place!"

"I have no problem with you making Juvia a member after what we just went through... But him! No not over my dead body!" Erza shouts as the swords go straight past Makarov and at Gajeel.

Luckily for him multiple bubbles of water stop some of the swords as the rest are blocked by a Blue Glyph.

Everyone looks over at Kazuki and Juvia and look at them surprised. "Please don't hurt Gajeel" Juvia begs Erza.

"He may be rough on the outside but on the inside he's really soft and kind" Juvia says to them.

Gajeel looks at her comically,"You calling me Soft?!" Juvia ignores the comment,"But honestly please don't hurt him... He's family right?..."

Erza and Makarov look at her in a new light,"Juvia..." They both say. Kazuki walks up to Gajeel smirking and putting him in a head lock and rubbing his head hard as he tries to overpower the Devil to no avail.

"Besides... I'll be personally watching him just in case" Kazuki says looking at him and placing his hands behind his back as Kazuki summons a large arrow made up of Ruin magic aimed for Gajeel behind the guild.

Gajeel notices this and starts to sweat,"Isn't that right buddy?" Kazuki says with a hint of venom that only Juvia, Erza, Makarov, and Mirajane pick up on.

"Yeah... Buddy" Gajeel says really out of character as the arrow disappears as Kazuki releases them.

"So I guess his the Creation of a new team... Hmmm what's a good name?" Kazuki says outloud.

"Hey I never agreed to make a team wi-" Gajeel stops as Kazuki glares at him and the arrow appears again as Gajeel sighs before keeping quiet as Kazuki dispells the arrow again.

"Oblivion Force... Apocalypse... No no! I got! Death Callers!" Kazuki says looks between the Guild and Gajeel and Juvia who both look at him with sadness in there eyes at his imagination.

"Izanami" Xenovik says to Kazuki walking up next to him. "Ironic seeing your a Devil Slayer but the idea holds the same. A Goddess of both Creation and Death, something I think this Group will become. A group that destroys everything or protects everything."

Gajeel and Juvia nod at his insite liking that name a lot better,"Ok then it's settled Team Izanami!" Kazuki says smiling as the three members smirk at each other.

* * *

 _But now Kazuki, Mirajane, and Makarov are all currently picking up some things for Fantasia parade that holds in Magnolia as Fairytail are a special part in said parade._

* * *

"Are you sure all this is necessary?" Kazuki ask hold 2 huge boxes of supplies in his hand almost the size of 1/4 of some buildings in Magnolia.

Mirajane and Makarov both turn to him before looking away continuing what they were gonna say to each other.

Kazuki growls in annoyance as he sees some civilians looking in there direction. One of them is a little boy with his mother,"Mommy when I grow up I wanna be a wizard in Fairytail!"

This puts a smile on Kazuki's face,"And I want to be just like Laxus! Is lightning is so cool!" The boy continues as Kazuki rolls his eyes remembering his hate for the Grandson of his Master.

'Laxus... Your a member of Fairytail meaning your gonna be here soon' The Devil says to himself. 'When you get here... Look out!'

"Kazuki, Kazuki!" Makarov shouts at him. Kazuki snaps out his thoughts and looks at Makarov. "We're at the guild idiot but just put the boxes somewhere near the stage everyone else can do the rest."

The Ruin Devil walks to the stage and places the boxes around it as Levy and Erza thank him before putting on the decorations around the Guild.

Kazuki sighs and sits down next to Xenovik,"Can't believe they're making you a busboy" He says chuckling.

"Fuck you" Kazuki plainly. Xenovik pretends to feel hurt as the two look at each other with smiles on their faces and begin laughing.

"Never thought I could ever stand you for so long" Xenovik says as Kazuki nods as he once hated the Ruin Devil King.

"Actually I have a question, when I entered my Etherious War Devil Haurus mode, I think I gained War Devil Slayer magic as well" Kazuki says.

Xenovik's face lights up at that,"And what makes you say that?" He ask his Ruin Devil. Kazuki thinks back earlier this morning.

* * *

"Hametsu Akuma: Berō!" Kazuki shouts as he shoots a beam of energy at Gajeel and Juvia who dodge it.

Gajeel dashes towards Kazuki with metal sticking out his knuckles. Kazuki tries to dodge it but Juvia summons a puddle of water under his feet which makes Gajeels fist miss as he falls backwards.

"Hamestu Akuma: Suīpu!" Kazuki says spinning on his back as he kicks Gajeel back who blocks with his Iron Shield to no avail.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia shouts as Kazuki is about to dodge the water as Juvai appears from the water Nebula as she grabs him extremely tight surprising Kazuki.

Gajeel smirks as a magic circle appears under him,"Iron Dragons Roar!" Gajeel shouts in happiness.

Kazuki would produce a bellow but Juvia covers his mouth. Kazuki gets annoyed and bits her hand letting go as the roar is a few feet infront of his face.

"Fuck no!" Kazuki shouts as he throws his arms to the side, as a red and black vortext appears around him that pushes everyone back even Juvia in her water form.

Kazuki looks at what just happened in shock then make to his palm,"What the hell?..." Kazuki says to himself as Juvia and Gajeel both slide to their feet and rush him again.

* * *

"Oh... Well I don't know what to say" Xenovik says. "But, all I can say is that War Devils are extremely similar to Ruin Devils. We assist in the Chaos and Destruction, they're the ones who start and end the Destruction but on a much bigger scale."

Kazuki nods his head as he looks at the stage and notices they're almost ready but shakes it off. "So what do you think is happening?"

Xenovik shrugs,"No clue" The Ruin Devils King says plainly. "Maybe it's a side effect of not being able to have your own natural Etherious form?"

"Trust me something tells me it's a lot more complicated than that" Kazuki says. Before he can stress the topic even more Makarov begins opening the doors as people start to come in.

Makarov nods towards Gray, Levy, Gajeel, and Juvia who sigh in annoyment before noding back.

"You guys ready?" Levy ask them. "We have to make them swift and quick." The small group nods as they put they're sites on Kazuki.

"3...2...1" Levy counts down and the moment they get to one Gajeel and Gray leap into action. Gajeel turning his hand into a club and Gray shooting ice arrows at Kazuki.

The Ruin Devil senses the magic from his body and dodges barely in the knick of time,"Gajeel.. Gray. What are your two doing."

Gajeel turns both his hands into swords and Gray someone's two swords as well as the two charge him with civilians watching in confused at the whole scene.

The two men strike in a barrage of flurrys of attacks pushing the Devil back. Kazuki feels magic behind him as Juvia puts alittle water under his feet.

"Ice make: Solid!" Gray says as he freezes the water keeping Kazuki in place. As he's about to breakout Gajeel shoots a roar right for him as a Blue Glyph blocks the attack.

Juvia grunts in annoyment as she surrounds him inside of a Water Prison before he can breakout again Gray freezes the water and Gajeel puts chains all over his body and the ice.

"And finally my part. Scrip Magic: Binding Magic!" Levy says as the word Bind appears over the Ice as Kazuki stops moving.

"Ummm" Lucy and Erza ask them concerned for their friend. "It was Mira's idea to keep him form going crazy during the Miss Fairytail competition. He'll break out in about 2 and a half hours."

Mira walks up to the frozen Kazuki and looks in his eyes, as his eyes start to glow Red and a lot of magic is being leaked from his body that the ice starts to crack.

The ice breaks revealing a heavy breathing Kazuki with Frost coming off Kazuki's body with his face down.

"Ughh..." Gajeel and Gray say looking at each other then back at Kazuki. "Run!" Kazuki says looking at them revealing his Glowing Crimson Red eyes staring into each of their souls.

Mirajane sighs knowing the frozen water, Iron Chains and Binding spell couldn't keep him at bay.

Xenovik stands up,"If you wanted him at bay..." Xenovik says as his eyes glow Emerald green.

"Ruin Devils Soul Resonance!" Xenovik says staring into Kazuki's eyes as his eyes goes back to purple and his magic aura has disappeared.

"What the..." Kazuki's says confused not able to use his magic. "There that should settle that problem then."

A/N: Leave it to Xenovik to help everybody out only to make things worst for the future, so yeah Kazuki can't use his magic for 2 hours and 30 minutes... I hope you see where I'm going with this.

The Glyphs will be strong in this one XD. But I personally want to see what would happen if he was handicapped fighting against Laxus.

But until next time. Peace.


End file.
